Watashi no mi Sakura: My beautiful Cherry Blossom
by THE Mistress Ness
Summary: COMPLETE! Sakura's a 17year old teacher in an allboys school in Hong Kong! Her life goes crazy at having a bunch of hot boys in her class and having to share a room with Syaoran Li! LOTS of twists and rivals to fight! SS! R&R PLZ! had around 615 reviews
1. The Pretty New Teacher: Sakura Kinomoto

_**Watashi no mi Sakura: My beautiful Cherry Blossom**_

_I know CCS belongs to CLAMP, so don't you think of suing me! My made-up characters are mine along with this plot! _

By: Mistress Ness

_Chapter 1: The Pretty New Teacher: Sakura Kinomoto_

A young woman hastily ran towards the train in the station. Her long hair, a light shade of ginger, trailed behind her as she reached the train in time. "Phew! Made it!" she sighed in relief as the doors closed behind her. She took a seat and folded her hands on her lap.

_Thank God I made it in time! Here in Hong Kong, the streets are **packed **compared to Japan!, _she thought as she gazed out the window, seeing the buildings zipping by her. she recently graduated from Seiju High School in Japan and since she graduated a year early because of her great intelligence, she was offered a job as a Japanese teacher in Hong Kong, China. Her father was thrilled to have his only daughter go to Hong Kong while her older brother, Touya teased her about turning into Godzilla and destroying the whole city.

_Since you're a kaiju, _his taunting voice echoed in her head, making her frown. She shook her head and set her mind on getting to her first day as a teacher in time. She was too busy thinking about her job that she didn't notice the train she was on was _full_ of young, male students.

"Whoa, check out that hottie over there!" A man with dark blue hair and eyes whispered to his friend, a young man with dark brown hair and amber eyes. the amber-eyed boy looked at the woman sitting by herself. Her hair was down to her waist and was the color of auburn. Her eyes were blocked from his view by her shades. She wore a long-sleeved blouse with a long, blue, pleated skirt. She wore a gold necklace with a cherry blossom. He could tell that she was very young to be dressed like a teacher.

"Looks like an old hag dressed like that." He smirked.

"Gimme a break, Syaoran! She's hot!" his blue-haired friend insisted. Syaoran rolled his eyes and said. "Honestly, Eriol. You find _every_ girl we see, hot."

Eriol just shrugged. "Whatever man, but she's no old hag. She looks pretty young."

The train screeched to a halt, startling Sakura. She stood up and followed the men out of the train. She stopped short and her eyes widened at seeing the school building. It was so _huge_! It looked like a castle!

"Sugoi............." she whispered, totally amazed by the view of her new home. She walked among the students, wearing a smile on her face as she neared the school. She looked to her sides and saw only male students, which made her wonder.

_Where are the girls? How come is only boys I'm seein'?, _she spaced out and kept on walking. Syaoran and Eriol were chatting when Eriol gasped. "Oh, Syaoran, watch it!" he said.

"Huh?" Syaoran was about to look ahead when he bumped into somebody. The person and he fell. He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. _So fuckin' great! I hit my damn head, fuckin' hurts!, _he growled.

"Syaoran, apologize now!" Eriol said. Syaoran glared at him. "I'm _not_ gonna apologize to some..........." the words died on his lips as he saw the person he knocked down. It was the same girl he saw in the train. Her hair framed her lovely face, an expression of pain was written all over her features. Her sunglasses were knocked down, so he could see her eyes. Her eyes were a rich color of green, his favorite color, more like emerald-green. Her face showed hints of toughness and attitude, yet her eyes showed frailty and innocence.

"I-I'm so sorry!" the girl gasped, her fair-skinned cheeks pink from embarrassment as she picked up her glasses. Syaoran shook his head and got up.

"No, I'm sorry." He said as he extended his hand out to her. Sakura was just on la la land when someone bumped into her, knocking her to the ground. She hit her butt hard and she winced. She looked up to apologize when she saw the world's most gorgeous amber eyes staring into her own. His messy-yet-cute-at-that dark chocolate hair went a bit over his eyes, his face utterly handsome. "I-I'm sorry." She said, blushing. He stood up and offered her his hand.

"No, I'm sorry." He said. She took it and he helped her up. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oh shit! We're _late_! The new Japanese teacher's gonna burn us alive!" the guy behind the hottie, a cute man with dark blue hair and eyes, groaned. Sakura eeped and smoothed her skirt.

"D-Don't worry, I............." she was about to say she was the teacher when she heard someone clear its throat.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" a female voice said from behind them. Sakura and the cute guy turned around and saw a tall, young-looking woman smiling at them. _Wow, she's really pretty!, _Sakura thought. Her hair was red with light brown eyes. "I am Kaho Mizuki. You must be her then." she nodded while smiling at Sakura. Sakura nodded and bowed. "Y-Yes!"

The woman Kaho nodded and said to the three of them. "Follow me to the Headmaster's office."

"Dude, by the way she speaks, I think she's Japanese." Eriol whispered to Syaoran, who nodded.

Sakura just swallowed hard as she followed her inside the majestic school. Sakura gulped again at realizing she was going to teach at an _all-boys _school.

----------------------

Kaho opened the double doors to the Headmaster's office. Sakura looked and saw a middle-aged man sitting in a huge desk at the end of the room. A smile came to his lips as he saw Sakura.

"Ah, please. Come in." he said. The two boys and Sakura entered. The man stood up and smiled at Sakura again. "You must be the new teacher. You're very pretty and young to be a teacher." He chuckled.

"Teacher?" the guys said. He turned to them and said. "Yes. Boys, this is your new Japanese teacher, Miss Sakura Kinomoto." He pointed at her. Syaoran couldn't believe his ears. This young girl was their new teacher!?

Sakura nodded to them and bowed to the Headmaster. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Headmaster Xing." She said.

"So, I heard you just graduated, right?" he asked. Sakura nodded again. "Yes, quite recently, sir."

Kaho smiled the whole time while Eriol and Syaoran both felt like screaming. "Well then, Mizuki-sensei and the boys will escort you to your class, Kinomoto-sensei." He smiled. "Have fun in work. And if you have any questions, just ask Mizuki-sensei, she will be your guide. You may go now." He waved a hand. Sakura bowed again. "Yes, sir."

She turned to Kaho, who was still smiling. "Follow me." she led them all out of the office. On their way to the classroom, Kaho handed a book to Sakura. "This is your list of all your students, Kinomoto-sensei." She said. Sakura smiled. "Please, call me Sakura."

Kaho nodded. "Then, you can call me Kaho."

They got to the classroom and Kaho opened the door. "This is your classroom, Sakura. If you have any troubles, just ask them or me." she pointed to Syaoran and Eriol. "Boys, introduce yourselves to your new teacher."

Eriol smiled charmingly at Sakura as he bowed. "I am Eriol Hiragizawa."

Syaoran bowed also. "I am Syaoran Li."

"Get in class boys." Kaho said. Syaoran and Eriol nodded and went inside. Sakura looked inside the classroom and gasped. Many, _many_, boys were in there, goofing off.

"You have 36 students. Quite a monkey jungle, Sakura." Kaho laughed. Sakura gulped and nodded. "Tell me about it."

Kaho turned to leave. "Well, I must go to the Headmaster to arrange you a room. Enjoy your class." She waved as she walked away. Sakura waved back with a trembling hand and entered the classroom. The boys all stopped and just stared at her. She walked to her desk and cleared her throat, trying to get rid of her nervousness.

"Students, please take a seat." She said. The boys just sat down, still staring at her.

Sakura turned around to the blackboard and wrote her name. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am your new Japanese teacher." She smiled.

"WHAAAAAT!?" The boys' shouts startled her.

"How old are you?" a boy asked.

"Man, she's _hot_!" another said.

Sakura looked down at her trembling hands. "I-I'm 17."

Syaoran gasped as he heard her words. _She's a teacher and is the same age as me!?, _he thought.

"Dude, that's _perfect_!" Eriol grinned. "Hot and is our age."

Syaoran rolled his eyes at him. "You and your flirting nature, Eriol."

"Deal with it." Eriol laughed.

"Sakura............that means 'cherry blossom' in Japanese, right?" Eriol asked the green-eyed beauty. She nodded, smiling. "Yes, you're very bright, Mr. Hiragizawa."

"Call me Eriol, cutie." He smiled back. Sakura blushed and cleared her throat again. "L-Let's begin the lesson."

The men quieted down and she began to teach. Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off her as she moved around the room, reading from a Japanese book. Her lips curved into a pretty smile as she read. Her breathtaking eyes stayed glued to the text. Her moves were elegant and feminine. He also noticed the way the other boys all stared at her hungrily, like wolves to a rabbit.

"Looks like the other guys are quite taken with our new teacher." Eriol chuckled softly. The bell rang from above them. Sakura closed the book and smiled at her class. "We'll pick up tomorrow. Dismissed!"

Everyone got up and gathered their things. Sakura sighed in relief as the students were all gathering their stuff. _Thank God the guys behaved, I'm starting to like this, _she smiled to herself.

The P.A came on. "Kinomoto-sensei and Syaoran Li! Report to the Headmaster's office at once!" Kaho's voice boomed. Sakura, quite nervous again, gathered her books and left towards the office.

---------------------

"Did you want to see me, Headmaster Xing?" Meekly asked Sakura as she came inside the office. The Headmaster smiled and nodded. "Hi, Headmaster." Syaoran greeted as he entered the room.

"OK, the teacher's rooms are too short in space to take Miss Kinomoto in." he said. Sakura's blood ran cold. _What if he fires me?, _she thought nervously.

"So that's why she will be sharing a dorm with you, Li." The Headmaster said.

"What!?" Syaoran cried.

"Nani!?" Sakura squeaked.

The Headmaster looked at them both. Sakura and Syaoran both gulped and bowed. "Yes sir." They said at the same time.

"Dismissed." The Headmaster said.

-----------------That Night------------------

"You can have the top bunk if you want, Li." Sakura said shyly as she put her stuff on the sofa. Syaoran said nothing as he went to the bathroom to shower. Sakura's face turned sad. _He must hate me for sharing a room with him, _she thought as she took out her nightwear.

Syaoran sighed as the hot water ran down his muscular body. _Just my luck! I have a teacher who's my age and I have to share the dorm with her! What the fuck is the Headmaster thinking!?, _he thought furiously. It's not that he's gay, but he's not very fond of girls. _I'll just ignore her, then she'll leave me alone. It won't happen again like last time, I swear!, _he thought as he turned off the shower.

Sakura finished changing into her PJ pants and a white spaghetti strap top and climbed to bed. She dug into her bag next to her and took out a picture. It was Tomoyo, her best friend and her boyfriend, Yukito, embracing Sakura. She smiled and hugged the photo.

"You guys, I miss you already............." she whispered.

"Who're you talkin' to?" Syaoran asked as he came out of the bathroom, a towel around his neck. He only wore pajama pants color green, no shirt. Sakura blushed and turned her eyes away from his fine chest. "N-No one." She said.

"Hmph." He said as he climbed up to his bunk. Sakura pulled the covers to her chin and closed her eyes.

------------Next Morning-----------------

Sakura woke up a loud sound above her. She sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She ran a hand through her sleep-tossed hair.

She got out of bed and looked up to see Syaoran still asleep. She blushed at seeing his sleeping face. _He's so cute........., _she felt drawn. Realizing what she just thought, she shook her head wildly.

_No way! Sakura, get yourself together! You love Yukito! Y-U-K-I-T-O!, _she screamed at herself. She grabbed her towel and rushed to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and sighed as she stepped into the hot water. _This is so bullshit! I shouldn't be **drooling **over a guy who totally hates my guts. I have a boyfriend for fuckin' cryin' out loud!, _she hit the wall with her fist, flinching at the pain. She was so caught up in her mind that she didn't realize she left the door unlocked.

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He climbed down and saw Sakura's bed empty. _She must've already left to class, _he thought as he grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom to shower.

He opened the door and stopped dead on his tracks as he saw the shower door open.

Sakura was naked, her back to him. Her hips were perfect-curved, her skin fair, and her wet hair made her look a temptress. He felt himself blush to the roots of his hair as he saw her. Sakura heard someone come in and turned around. She gasped loudly as she saw Syaoran seeing her _naked_. Syaoran blushed even darker as he saw her upper body turn around. He followed the water running down her perfect body. Her breasts were full, her tummy flat and smooth-looking. Her eyes wide in shock.

"Y-YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" She screamed at him as she grabbed the nearest solid object and flung it at him, hitting him on the head. Syaoran looked away, _really_ embarrassed.

"Sorry!" he cried as he closed the door behind him. Sakura panted. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" she yelled. _**No one **has _ever _seen me naked before! Not even Yukito! I'm still a fucking virgin and he saw me _naked!!!

Syaoran was still trying to regain his cool after seeing her naked. Never in his life has he seen such a beautiful body. He groaned in frustration. "She's a girl, get over yourself, Syaoran!" he snarled at himself. He decided to shower later; he grabbed his stuff and was out of there! Sakura came out, her body covered by a towel. She sighed relief as she no signs of Syaoran anywhere. She went to her bed and slipped into a white sundress and gathered her books for her class.

---------------------

Eriol waved his hand in front of Syaoran's face, making Syaoran snap out of his thoughts. "Yo, Syaoran! Earth to wolf boy." He said. Syaoran shook his head and said nothing. Takashi, a friend of theirs, approached them with a sheet of paper in hand.

"You guys! Check this out!" he smiled as he dropped the paper on Syaoran's desk. "What are these?" Eriol asked.

"It's Kinomoto-sensei's profile. I pulled it out of the office computer, pretty easy." He laughed. "Teacher's coming! Stand!" the class rep, Chang said.

Everyone stood up in attention.

Sakura walked in and was surprised to see her students standing. She smiled as she made her to her desk. The boys bowed their heads in respect.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kinomoto-sensei!" the guys chorused. Sakura giggled and bowed also. "Ohayou, my students. And please, you can call me Sakura-sensei." She smiled at them all. "Be seated."

Syaoran eyed the papers on his desk as he and the others sat down for Sakura to begin the lesson. Sakura picked up her textbook and said. "Alright, gentlemen. Picking where we left off, page 117."

Syaoran placed his book over the paper so Sakura wouldn't notice he wasn't paying attention. His eyes scanned the profile and her picture on it as Sakura read in Japanese.

-----------------------------------------------

_Name: Sakura Kinomoto_

_Age: 17_

_Family: Touya Kinomoto, Fujitaka Kinomoto, Nadeshiko Kinomoto (deceased)_

_Date of birth: April 1, 2000_

_Place of birth: Tomoeda, Japan_

_Hair color: Auburn_

_Eye color: Green_

_Graduated from Seiju High School a year before and recently got her diploma because of her admiringly high IQ. She's a shy girl at times, but very cheerful and very kind to others. She will be an excellent teacher for your boys. Treat her well, Headmaster Xing._

_Akira Seiju, Principal_

_-----------------------------------------------_

He just stared at it with wide eyes. _So she's a motherless child?, _now he felt a tad sorry for her. He looked up and saw Sakura walking around, wearing her usual bright smile. His mind still hasn't gotten rid of her naked image. He blushed as he recalled the incident. Eriol noticed his best friend blush and leaned over. "Psst, you OK, Syaoran?"

"Yeah." Syaoran said.

"OK....." Said Eriol uncertainly as he went back to reading the book. Sakura felt a bit uneasy as she smiled and read the book in her mother tongue. She still couldn't forget the accident in the bathroom this morning. She tried to hide her blush, but apparently, no dice.

"Um, Sakura-sensei? Your face's red. Are you OK?" A boy asked her. Sakura have a small 'eep' and smiled nervously at the boy. "I'm fine, Bai. Thank you for your concern." She said. Syaoran automatically noticed her uneasiness and knew she was thinking about this morning too. "Well, who can translate the text in Chinese?" Sakura asked.

Eriol raised his hand, making Sakura grin. "Very well, Eriol."

Eriol stood up, book in hand, and began to read the text in Chinese. Syaoran stared at him. _Lucky ass he's got Japanese down pat, _he thought.

When he finished, Sakura smiled in satisfaction. "Arigatou, Eriol."

The bell rang. Sakura smiled. "OK, study tonight and I'll see you tomorrow morning. Ja ne." she said lovingly. The boys began to gather their stuff. Sakura sighed as she gathered her books to go eat breakfast at the teacher's lounge.

"Here Takashi." Syaoran said as he handed him the paper. "Thanks, see ya round!" Takashi saluted him and Eriol before leaving. "Let's go, we'll be late for P.E." Eriol said as he and Syaoran walked to the door. Syaoran quickly glanced to his side and saw Sakura's pretty face bent to her book with an expression of sadness. He knew he's been a bit cold to her since she arrived, but she is a girl, it was a reflex. He turned back to his front and left, not noticing Sakura looking at him with sad eyes.

Kaho knocked at Sakura's open classroom door. "Sakura?" she said. Sakura turned away from her books and smiled at her. "Kaho!" she cried happily. Kaho laughed softly as she walked over to her. "How's your class coming along?" she asked. Sakura nodded while smiling. "Just great! The guys are angels!"

"Well, the devils haven't popped out yet." Kaho commented. The girls shared a laugh.

"Hey, you're going to go eat?" Kaho asked.

"Hai, I'm starving." Sakura made a face, making Kaho laugh. "Come on, I heard they're serving sweets." She winked at her. Sakura squealed in joy. "I _love_ sweets! I'm a sweet tooth!" she laughed as she followed Kaho out to the lounge.

-----------------------

Syaoran couldn't concentrate in P.E class, his thoughts all on Sakura. He frowned at himself. _Damn it, why do I have to space out like this over a **girl**!?_

"I wonder what's up with Syaoran." Takashi said. Eriol shrugged. "Whatever it is, he has to snap out of it before his family dinner tonight or his mom's gonna go ballistic."

"SYAORAN!" Ru shouted in Syaoran's ear. Syaoran flinched and yelled back. "What the fuck!?!?"

"Remember, your mom's gonna skin you alive if you behave like that in your family dinner tonight." He reminded him. Syaoran groaned as he slapped a hand on his forehead.

"Shit, I forgot about the family dinner." He made a face, making his friends laugh.

-----------------------------

"Sakura, is everything OK?" Kaho asked in concern. Sakura looked at her and flashed her a fake smile. "Oh, I'm fine."

"You seem a bit out of it that's all." Kaho said. Sakura took a sip of her apple juice and bit into a donut. "It's just class in my mind." She said.

"I heard from the Headmaster you don't have a mother, is that true?" she asked. Sakura's light in her eyes dimmed. Kaho clasped a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, that was out of line." She apologized. Sakura dismissed her apology and sighed with a sad smile.

"It's true. My mother died when I was only 3 years old. That's why I don't have any memories of her. I only lived with my dad and my older brother. They're the only family I have left."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Kaho said. Sakura stood up and bowed. "Thanks for keeping me company, Kaho. I have to go back to my dorm to grade some papers. Good day." She left an open-mouthed Kaho. They both knew that Sakura _didn't_ have any papers to grade.

------------------

Sakura closed the door quietly behind her, hot tears dripping from her eyes. She sat on her bed and hid her face in her hands, sobbing. She felt her whole heart breaking to pieces. As cheerful and energetic she was, her heart was still frail. She reached beneath her pillow and pulled out her picture. She hugged the photo, her sobs becoming louder. "I need you, Tomoyo, Yukito............." she whispered. She was startled by the unexpected ringing of her cell phone. Sakura got up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God, Sakura!?" Tomoyo's bright voice squealed from the other end. A true smile finally came to Sakura's lips. "Oh Tomoyo!" she sobbed.

"Are you OK, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she toyed with her gray-purple hair. Sakura sat back on her bed and shook her head. "No, Okaa-san.........." she whispered.

"Oh.........someone brought up about your mother?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai."

"Sakura........." Tomoyo said. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be alright. We are supporting you from here. Our love is with you."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Tomoyo.........by the way, how's Yukito?"

Tomoyo giggled. "He's handling it good that you're gone. He's working with Touya at the hospital."

Sakura laughed. "That's great!"

"Oh?" Sakura, I have to leave, sorry." Tomoyo apologized. Sakura shook her head. "It's OK, Tomoyo. Thanks for being my best friend, bye." She hung up. She placed her phone in her bag and lay down, tired from her crying. Her eyelids slowly went down and fell asleep.

Hours later, Syaoran opened the dorm door. _Damn, I'm beat, _he sighed as he went in. he dumped his books on the sofa and suddenly heard a soft whimper. He looked towards the bunks and found Sakura sleeping in her bed. He neared her quietly and heard another whimper from her. He saw her cheeks stained with tears, clearly, she was crying in her sleep and before that. He felt a bit bad for her for being motherless. He noticed she held a picture in her hand. He slipped it out of her grasp and looked at it.

A girl with grayish purple hair and amethyst eyes smiled while hugging a smiling Sakura from one side. Hugging her from the other was a white-haired guy with light eyes. He flipped the picture and there was some writing in Hiragana on the back.

_Tomoyo, Sakura, and Yukito._

_Sakura, good luck with your new job at Hong Kong. And when your grief about your mother's death comes to you, you can rely on us or others to help you. Don't forget me and Tomoyo; we will see you again soon!_

_I love you,_

_Yukito_

He returned the picture to her hand and sat on the couch, sighing. He didn't know she had a boyfriend. He glanced at the clock beside him and saw that it was time for him to get ready for his family dinner. He grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

-----------Li Mansion--------------

"So, how have you been, Syaoran?" Syaoran's cousin and second best friend, Meiling asked as they all ate in the big and fancy table. His mother, Yelan Li, smiled at her young son. "Yes, how is it going at school?"

Syaoran looked at Meiling and his mother. "We got a new Japanese teacher." He said.

"My! What is her name?" Yelan said.

Syaoran gulped a bit of juice and responded. "Sakura Kinomoto. She's from Japan."

"Ohh, is she cute!?" One of his four sisters asked. Syaoran just shrugged.

Yelan smiled. "Oh yeah, I have her picture. The school sent it to us parents today." She handed Meiling a picture. Meiling looked at it and grinned. "Wow, she's really young. Only 17? She's our age!" she commented. Another of his sisters grabbed it and the other three got behind her to look.

"Kyah, she's _adorable_!" the girl squealed.

"Yeah, she's cute!" another said, equally starry-eyed.

"Yes." Yelan laughed. "She's very beautiful and young too."

Meiling smirked. "You know what I find really surprising, Aunty?" she winked at Syaoran. "That Syaoran hasn't started to make his move on her yet."

Everyone laughed except Syaoran, who shot Meiling a death glare. Meiling laugh and held up her hands in surrender. "Syaoran, not every girl you meet is like Keiko, you know." She softened. Syaoran glared at her again.

"OK OK, just remember that, dear cousin. She may be the one you need." She said.

"So, when do I get to meet this pretty, new teacher?" Yelan asked. "Tomorrow's take-your-parent-to-school day." Syaoran informed her. Yelan smiled in contentment. "Good, I will go meet this Sakura-sensei." She said joyfully. Syaoran was about to groan, but his mother's happiness couldn't be spoiled or else it's hell for him. _But, I can't tell her she's also my roommate, she would eat me for breakfast if she ever finds out!, _Syaoran thought, getting a headache. Meanwhile, Sakura was getting ready for bed at the dorm. She took out a small orange stuffed animal that looked like a small lion with wings. She smiled and hugged the toy.

"Kero, this is our home now." She said. Her mother gave her Kero when Sakura was a baby and since then, it's one of Sakura's most prized possessions. She giggled as she cuddled Kero between her breasts. She got up and turned off the light. She knew Syaoran had a key to the room, wherever he was. She felt a small sting of pain at thinking about him and flinched. Her gaze turned sad and crawled to bed. She hugged Kero and closed her eyes.

Images of him floated in her mind. His soft hair, his fine upper body, when they first met, and most of all, his tempting amber eyes. She groaned in frustration as she tried to kick him out of her brain. _God! Why does he keep popping up in my brain!? I love my Yukito! Yukito, and no one else!, _she declared.

She sighed and finally fell asleep. Syaoran opened the door, being careful no to wake Sakura up. He saw her sleeping in her bed with a stuffed animal in her chest. He blushed as he saw the exposed part of her breasts above her top. Her breathing was soft and peaceful as she slept. He changed into his pajamas and climbed up to his bed. He heard a soft voice mumbling. He tried not smile at hearing her. _So, she also murmurs in her sleep while holding a stuffed animal? Man, she seems more like a normal girl rather than a teacher, _he laughed to himself as his eyes closed and fell asleep.

**A/N**

**First chapter is complete! I am so in love with my new story, though I still prefer Warriors of the Night, lol! I think this is gonna be a charming story. It's gonna be fun how Sakura and Syaoran will fall in love along with the TWISTS in have in for this story in the future! Enjoy and wish me luck in my trip to Costa Rica, Saturday!**

**Oyasumi Nasai!**

_**Mistress Ness **_


	2. Yukito, Male Slut!

_**Watashi no mi Sakura: My beautiful Cherry Blossom**_

_I know CCS belongs to CLAMP, so don't you think of suing me! My made-up characters are mine along with this plot! _

By: Mistress Ness

_Chapter 2: Yukito, Male Slut!_

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-sensei!" the guys greeted Sakura as she made her way to the desk. She smiled at them. "Ohayou, guys. Be seated." The men took their seats, waiting for Sakura to begin the lesson.

Sakura placed her books beside her and said. "Since you boys have been really good to me for my first days of teaching you, I will skip teaching today and answer questions about my life!"

The guys cheered, many of them having_many_ questions for their new sexy teacher.

"Alright! Who wants to be first?" she smiled. Bai raised his hand along with 34 others.

Sakura smiled. "OK, Bai."

Bai grinned as some of the students groaned in defeat. "OK, what are your hobbies?" he asked. Sakura laughed. "I like to read manga, especially romance genre. I like outdoor activities, especially doing gymnastics. I like listening to music, and that's about it."

Ru raised his hand. "Yeah, Ru?" Sakura said. Ru blushed as he asked. "What is is your favorite food?"

Some of the guys laughed at the question. "Knock it off!" Sakura scowled at them. "I like sweets, I'm a bit of a sweet tooth." She winked at him, making him blush.

"Cheng?" she said, nodding to another boy. "Do you any hot friends back home in Japan?" he asked, getting murmurs of agreement by the other boys. Sakura giggled and winked. "Yeah, my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. She's_really_ pretty." She said.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Sakura-sensei?" Eriol asked. Sakura blushed pink as the boys were cheering for Eriol. Syaoran wasn't caring at all until Eriol asked that. He looked at her and saw she was looking at him too. Their eyes met each other. She broke the contact, blushing a lovely shade of red.

"Y-Yes, Yukito Tsukishiro, my older brother's best friend." She said while not looking at the boys. "Lucky dog!" Xun commented.

"Yeah." Shun said. A chorus of 'yeahs' filled the room. Sakura laughed nervously, trying to change the subject. "Anyways, any more questions?" she said shyly. Syaoran noticed her shyness at speaking of her boyfriend. Her cheeks were red as her eyes met theirs shyly. He found her timid ways cute. _Whoa! What am I thinking!?_

Her students kept asking her questions until the bell rang. Sakura had hysterics as she answered the last question. "OK, boys! Keep reviewing! Have a good day, ja ne!" she smiled at her passing students, some of them left notes on her desk. Curious, she picked them up. Syaoran gazed at her as he grabbed his books. Eriol urged him to hurry up. He ran to the door, looking at her beauty before he left.

She got her things ready, for today her students' parents would come to her class to meet her. "Kinomoto-sensei?" a girl's voice startled her. She looked to the door and saw a girl her age and a woman standing at the door. Sakura smiled at them. "Good morning, please, have a seat anywhere." She said. The girl, whose eyes were blood red and her black hair was tied up in two buns, asked. "So you're the new teacher."

"Yes, I am." Sakura replied. The woman had the same black hair and was dressed in elegant Chinese clothing, smiled. "You're a very beautiful young woman."

Sakura blushed and smiled timidly. "Thank you, Mrs........."

"Li. Yelan Li." The woman introduced herself.

"And I'm Meiling Li." The crimson-eyed girl grinned as she bowed. Sakura gave a delighted smile as she bowed too. "Ah, Syaoran Li's family."

"Yes, I am his mother and Meiling here is his cousin." Yelan said. "So, you're from Japan, right?" Meiling asked as she and Yelan took a seat.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, Tomoeda, Japan."

"How did you become a teacher on such a young age?" Yelan asked her.

"I have a high IQ, so I skipped a year and graduated when I was 16. After I turned 17, I received my diploma. Since I wanted to be a Japanese teacher to earn my way to college, I got a job here by Headmaster Xing, who is friends with my former principal, Mr. Seiju."

Yelan was amazed by this girl. She was pretty and young, had a high IQ to graduate at 16 and was already a teacher. _This girl has some talent. She's very nice and polite. She would make a nice bride for my Syaoran. She seems a bit sad though, there a shadow that never leaves her gorgeous green eyes. As if something is breaking her heart little by little, _she thought.

"Miss Kinomoto?" she said. Sakura beamed at her. "Yes? And please, you may call me Sakura."

"Well, Sakura, do you have any family here?"

The shadows in her eyes got even darker. "No, my father and my older brother are at Japan."

"And what about you mother?"

The green of her eyes seemed like black emeralds. "She..........she passed away when I was the age of 3."

Yelan felt horrible for causing the girl trouble. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head and smiled sadly. "Oh no, it's alright. I hide that fact very well, Mrs. Li."

"Yelan" she said, smiling

Sakura's smile got a bit brighter. "Yelan." She repeated. Soon, all the other parents got there. They all sat down. Sakura cleared her throat and bowed to them. "Hello, parents! My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I am from Japan and I'm the new teacher." She smiled.

The parents all smiled at her and bowed their heads. Sakura beamed as she folded her hands on her desk and began to tell the parents more about her.

-----------That Afternoon-------------

"Wow, that was fun!" she sighed happily as she walked inside the dorm. She placed her books next to her bed and giggled. "I could get used to this."

"Knock knock knock." Someone was knocking at her door. Sakura opened the door and found a man dressed in blue smiling at her. "You got a letter, Miss Kinomoto!"

Sakura grinned as she took the envelope he handed her. "Thank you!" and closed the door. She looked at the front of the envelope. "It's from Yukito!!" she squealed in delight. She tore at the envelope and found a note.

_Watashi no mi Sakura,_

_I'm coming to Hong Kong today to see you before I go get some medicines for the hospital. I love and I'll see you soon,_

_Yukito_

"Oh my God! He's coming to see me!!" Sakura gasped as she hugged the note. "Yukito, aishiteru!!" she yelled to the ceiling. She was brought out from la la land by the ringing of her cell phone. She fished it out of her bag and smiled. "Hi, this is Sakura!"

"........Sakura?" Tomoyo's soft voice said. Sakura's smile got wider at hearing her best friend. "Tomoyo! Hi!" she said.

"Sakura, I got some REAL bad news for you......." her voice was unsure.

Sakura's smile dropped a bit. "What's up, Tomoyo?"

She heard Tomoyo take a deep breath. "Sakura...........Yukito has been cheating on you."

Sakura nearly dropped the phone from the shock. "N-Nani!?"

"It's true." Tomoyo said. "Look at the envelope we sent you today. I put the pictures in there. I took them while I was going to do a photo shoot. And I saw them."

Sakura dug into the envelope and found 2 pictures. She gasped at the sight that met her. Yukito, her Yukito, was kissing a certain girl with brown eyes and hair. The other one was them holding hands while walking.

"T-That's Nakuru Akizuki!" she gasped.

"Yes." Said Tomoyo. "I know he's going to go see you today. He went out with you because you're a white angel, a full virgin and he wants to steal it all from you. Nakuru's been his whore for 4 years. Sakura, I'm so sorry."

Sakura didn't realize she was crying until she felt a drop on her wrist. She reached up with her other hand and felt the wetness on her cheeks from her tears.

"Thanks Tomoyo.........bye." she gung up slowly. Sakura just collapsed to her knees and began to bawl her eyes out.

"Yukito, you male slut!!!" she shouted. Syaoran was on his way to the dorm when he heard a shout from inside. He quickly opened the door and found Sakura on her knees on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. A green cell phone lay next to her. She hid her face with her hands, her body quivering with loud sobs.

"Hey........." he spoke softly as he kneeled next to her. Sakura said nothing and just kept on sobbing. He eyed a note and a couple of pictures next to her and took them. Sakura must have sensed what he was going to do, for she revealed her face and cried. "NO! Don't look at them!"

Syaoran was taken back at seeing her face. Her eyes were like liquid emerald with her tears raining down her pale cheeks, leaving big trails behind them. She looked so helpless and innocent, he felt bad for her. He saw the pictures of that white-haired bunny boy, Yukito with another woman. His eyes widened at seeing the pictures. Rage as hot as any fire in Hell surged through him. The damn asshole cheated on Sakura! By the looks of her face, he could tell she loved him a lot, or else she wouldn't be crying so much. Her green eyes pleaded for him not to look any farther, but he wasn't goin to listen. He picked up the note and read it.

_So that fuckin' whore's coming to see her today, eh?, _he thought. "Please, Li........give it back........" her voice was so soft he wondered if she'd really spoken. Syaoran reached out and cupped her trembling chin with his hand. "You don't deserve this." He said. Sakura was a bit shocked by his sudden attention and kindness. Judging of the way he usually treated her, she expect for him to sneer at her.

"Li........" she whispered in amazement. He could read her shocked expression and wouldn't blame her, he was surprising himself also. He would usually ignore her and stay away from her. But seeing her crying like a lost child, that he couldn't ignore. A sudden knock startled them both.

"Sakura, it's me." Yukito's voice called from the other side. Sakura gasped at hearing him and felt the pain overtake her senses again. She cowered. Syaoran glared at the door and then looked at Sakura. "You have to face him." He said. Sakura shook her head.

Sighing, he pulled on her arm and got her up, making her squeak in fright.

"You have to." He gently pushed towards the door. Sakura looked at him and swallowed hard. She dried her tears and opened the door. There stood Yukito, with his good-natured smile. His smile almost made her cry again, but she stopped herself.

_Be brave, Sakura, _she told herself. "Go away, Yukito." She said, her voice trembling. He stared at her funny. "What? What are you talking about, Sakura? And what's wrong with your eyes, have you been crying?" he reached out to touch her cheek. His fake concern ignited her fury. She slapped his hand away and glared at him as if she wanted to kill him with her eyes. "Don't you fuckin' touch me, you male slut!" she cried, startling Yukito.

"What..........?"

"Tomoyo sent me pictures, I know you're seeing Nakuru!!" she snarled at him. Syaoran was surprised himself. _She is usually such a sweet and cheerful girl, seeing her pissed off is a total first, _he thought.

Yukito's face twisted into anger. He reached out again and grabbed her wrist, trying to force Sakura out from the door. "No, let me GO!" she cried as she tried to pull back, but no luck. Syaoran couldn't stand Yukito treating her like that. _Fuck it if I'm against getting involved with girls! She needs help!, _Syaoran thought as he quickly walked to Sakura. He looped his arms around her small waist, pulled her back, and punched Yukito on the face.

He let go of Sakura and nearly tumbled at the sudden blow. Sakura gasped and nearly tripped if it wasn't for Syaoran's strong arms around her waist. He gently put Sakura aside while still facing Yukito.

"You shouldn't force her to do_anything_ she doesn't wanna do. Now get lost." He said. Sakura gasped as she saw Yukito getting ready to hit him. "Syaoran!!" she cried as she hugged him and she pushed him down, shielding him with her body. Yukito was unable to take back his fist and ended up punching Sakura on her back, _hard_.

Sakura gasped and felt her consciousness seeping from her body. Before she knew, her knees gave away and her world faded.

"Oh no, Sakura!" Yukito cried. Syaoran gasped when she jumped in front of him, her back to the guy, and pushed him down, calling his name. Then he heard her gasp in pain when his fist struck her. She fainted right away. Syaoran reached out and broke her fall, pulling her limp body close to his. He shot Yukito a dangerous look. Finally frightened, Yukito just ran off. Syaoran closed the door with one arm while holding Sakura with the other. He knelt down and made her sit facing him. Her head drooped to her side, facing his chest. He patted her cheek softly, but no response.

_Damned jerk must've knocked the wind out of her, _he thought as he picked her up into his arms and lifted her up. He opened the door and carried her over to the doctor's office.

_Hmm, she's pretty light, _he thought as he felt her lightness. He blushed at feelings her body so close to his. _And soft too._

-------------Doctor's Office-------------

"Hmm." The doctor said as he checked Sakura for any serious injuries. "She's only out cold. She got the wind knocked out of her, poor girl." He tsk tsked. "So she'll be OK?" Syaoran asked. "Yes, she only needs bed time 'till she wakes up. Take her to the dorm and have her sleep all day tomorrow. I'll call Headmaster Xing to let him know about it and get a substitute."

"Thanks Doctor." Syaoran thanked him as he picked Sakura up.

-----------------------

Syaoran gently placed Sakura on her bed. He felt a bit guilty for making her jump to the blow.

_Syaoran!!, _her cry echoed in his mind. Without thinking, he let his hands slide in her bangs, feeling the softness of her hair. _What a rough day she must've had._

"Gee, that boyfriend of hers is a total male slut." He made a face as he placed the sheets over her.

---------------------

Kaho was substituting for Sakura that day. "Mizuki-sensei, where's Sakura-sensei?" Eriol asked. Kaho avoided the students' eyes. "Sakura-sensei called in sick, so I will substitute for the time being until she gets better." She said.

"Hey, Syaoran's missing too!" Takashi whispered to Eriol. Eriol nodded, noticing Syaoran's desk empty.

----------------------

Syaoran was reading the note Yukito gave Sakura as she slept. Headmaster Xing told him to skip out of class today and look after Sakura until she woke up.

Syaoran read the heading and he tried read it out loud. _"Watashi no mi Sakura.........."_

_Doesn't that mean 'my beautiful cherry blossom'?, _he thought as he placed the note aside. A small groan made his attention go to Sakura. He neared her and saw her eyes slowly open as she gave another groan. She slowly sat up and sighed. "My back hurts."

"That's because you've been hit on the back." Syaoran said. Sakura gasped at hearing him and looked up to meet his amber eyes. "Syaoran! I mean, Li!" she gasped.

Syaoran chuckled. "You call me Syaoran." The truth was, she said his name in such horror and concern, it made him want her to say his name again, but when she was calm.

Sakura gave him a smile that robbed him of his breath.

"Syaoran." She said. He had to smile the way she said it with such a cute Japanese accent. "How're you feeling?" he asked. Sakura groaned a bit as she moved her back a little.

"A bit sore, but other than that, I'm OK."

"That's good to hear, Sakura." He smiled. Sakura gasped. "You just said my name without adding sensei!"

Syaoran blushed, realizing his mistake. "Sorry........." he was about to apologize when she giggled. "I like that! Please, call me Sakura, Syaoran!" she smiled.

"So, what'cha gonna do about the male slut?" He asked. Sakura didn't hesitate to answer. "He and I are_so_ over."

"That's the way to go." Syaoran smiled as he ruffled her hair. "If that asshole ever tries to force you again, he's gonna answer to me!"

"Syaoran................." Sakura said, totally shocked. "Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden? I thought you despised me."

Syaoran looked into her emerald eyes. "I never despised you. I just have a thing about girls. There was a girl named Keiko, who was my first love, she cheated on me and it was shocking."

Sakura gasped. "What a fucking bitch!" she said. Syaoran put two fingers over her lips. "Whoa, watch it there, potty mouth." He chuckled. "Anyway, I swore that I would stay away from girls and never fall in love again."

Sakura felt sorry for him. Syaoran avoided her eyes as he finished but then felt something warm over his hand. He looked back at her, her eyes showed her understanding. "I know how you feel. I just experienced it myself." Sakura said as she gripped his hand.

Syaoran was touched by her concern. He could tell she really_was_ a nice girl.

"Hey......." Syaoran said. "May I ask why he cheated on you?"

Sakura looked into his eyes and saw concern for her; she smiled. _I guess it's good to have a friend here to tell the secrets of my heart, _she thought.

"The thing is, I am a white angel. I've never kissed, I don't know what's it like. And all of the year we've been together, he tried to kiss me. But, for some reason I didn't wanna take that step yet. It sounds weird, but that's just the way I am."

Her words angered Syaoran. _So that man whore was trying to steal everything from Sakura, she was just a distraction for him, _he growled.

Sakura sighed. "Then again, it doesn't matter. Maybe I'll do just the same as you, Syaoran. Never to fall in love again. I don't wanna be hurt again this way." She smiled sadly.

Syaoran shook his head at her. "Sakura, don't do that. Trust me, it's lonely and very depressing to be in that kind of life. And after all........" he smiled. "You're too pretty to be alone."

Sakura blushed like a cherry. _He finds me pretty?_

Then, Sakura began to wonder what it would be like to kiss Syaoran, for him to steal her first kiss. She caught herself and blushed even redder. _Hoe! I shouldn't be thinking this way!!_

Syaoran wasn't paying attention for his gaze fell on her full, pink lips. _What would it be like for my lips to taste her luscious lips?_

He knew what she looked like. Her skin was as fair as cream, except for the rosy pink of her cheeks. Her features were those of a porcelain doll, delicate with high cheekbones, her lips full and pink. Yet, the one thing that captured him the most was her sea green eyes. He felt himself craving her, knowing it was wrong of him to feel that way.

Sakura looked at him then, her eyes drinking him in. His skin was bronzed, his cheekbones high, his chin strong. His chocolate-colored hair might have given him a boyish look if he wasn't so tall, his shoulders so broad and his body so fine-built.

Sakura wanted to know, she needed to know.

"Kiss me. I want........"

She gasped and looked away, shocked and mortified at her own daring. But the words were out. She couldn't take them back.

Syaoran was as shocked as she was. Her words startled him and surprised him. He lifted her chin, forced her to look into his eyes.

"What do you want?"

The warmth of his gaze left her weak, spellbound. "I want to know what it feels.........to be kissed........"

His eyes closed, his brow furrowed. A low sound like a moan came from his throat, as if the idea brought him pain.

And she understood. Shame made her cheeks flame. He didn't want to kiss her. She was nothing to him to ask such a thing in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. You don't want to, I understand. I was wrong to-."

His eyes opened. He chuckled, and then his voice softened. "I'm afraid you don't understand, Sakura. I want to kiss you. I want it so much it hurts. But be sure it's what YOU want."

Sure and this was not what she had expected him to say. His words made her heart beat faster, made it hard for her to breathe. "I need to know, just a kiss."

His gaze locked with hers. "OK, just a kiss."

Sakura closed her eyes, fisted her hands on her shirt, unable to breathe. Just sitting on front of him she could feel the tempting masculine strength of his body. She tilted her chin up to him. Syaoran knew he needed to kiss her, even when he swore to keep himself aloof from the women.

His warms settled on her arms and slid up to cup her shoulders. He drew her to him, enfolded her in his embrace, molding her soft and pliant to his. His lips brushed softly over hers, then slanted to take hers in a gentle kiss. She felt out of breath, warm. His mouth was a brand, hot and persistent. His lips coaxed and caressed hers, sent shivers down her spine. He smelled of peony. When his lips parted hers and his tongue stroked inside her mouth and found her tongue, the shock of it sent her senses reeling. A little moan escaped her throat, her breath warm and sweet. Her lips yielded to his, as his tongue twined with hers. She was soft and pleasing and utterly innocent.

As much effort it was costing him, Syaoran pulled his mouth from hers. He looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips swollen and wet from his kiss. Her cheeks were flushed. Then her lashes fluttered open.

Even though he was in a bit of pain, he smiled at her. "You've now been good and thoroughly kissed, Kinomoto Sakura. Do you have your answer?" he teased.

Sakura nodded. "Hai."

Syaoran looked at the clock and said. "Well, I'm gonna order some Chinese food for us, my treat." He winked at her as he got up and went for the phone.

Sakura ran her fingers over her lips, conjured the sensation of his kiss from her memory—sweet and scorching. His touch was now a mark upon her soul, forever in her memories and dreams. _Now I've been kissed. And I can say something about it, that was a damn good kiss!, _she thought, a blush creeping up her cheeks again. _I didn't know he was such a good kisser_.

She could only smile as she grabbed scissors from her bag. She took the picture and cut Yukito out from it, leaving only her and Tomoyo. She grabbed a black permanent marker from her bag and marked over Yukito's writing on the back of the pic. She reminded herself to tell Tomoyo to send her a picture of Tomoyo and her ONLY.

She felt better at doing this. She wrinkled Yukito's picture and tossed it in the trash can, along with her memories of him.

_This chapter's done, and I'm going to find true love!, _she smiled to herself as she placed her picture back beneath her pillow.

A/N

OKAY! SEE YOU ALL AGAIN AT THE 24TH OF JULY! BE EXPECTING WARRIORS OF THE NIGHT CH 4 AS SOON AS I COME BACK!

Oyasumi Nasai!

_Mistress Ness _


	3. Teaching The Heart To Love Again

_**Watashi no mi Sakura: My beautiful Cherry Blossom**_

_I know CCS belongs to CLAMP, so don't you think of suing me! My made-up characters are mine along with this plot! _

By: Mistress Ness

_Chapter 3: Teaching The Heart To Love Again_

Sakura was placing her picture back when Syaoran said to her. "The delivery guy's coming. Be right back." he put on his shoes and walked out. Sakura's mind still lingered in the memory and feeling of his kiss. She touched her lips lightly, the feeling of his hot lips making a pink blush color her pale cheeks.

She then smiled. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Tomoyo. "Hello?" Tomoyo answered. "Tomoyo, it's Sakura."

"Hey! What happened when Yukito showed up?"

Sakura knew Tomoyo knew that Yukito was going to show up today. Sakura took a deep breath and told her the events that took place.

".........So he ended up hitting me and knocked me out." She finished. She heard Tomoyo gasp at the other end. "Why that baka!" she cried. "So, you took the hit for that boy...........er.......what was his name again?"

"Syaoran." Sakura said.

"Yeah! And what happened after you woke up?" she asked. Sakura smiled again at the memory. "He and I called each other by our first names and I............" she trailed off. "Oh don't leave me hangin'! Tell me!" Tomoyo whined like a little girl.

"I asked to kiss me, to take my first kiss." Sakura said softly. "NAAAAANIIII!?" Tomoyo cried loudly, making Sakura pull the cell away from her ear.

"Keep it down!" Sakura hissed. "So, did he kiss you? How did it felt?" Tomoyo asked as she calmed down. "He did and..........it felt nice. I felt all warm inside, as if my body caught on fire. I felt so alive." Sakura said as the memories grew stronger in her mind.

"Wow........." Tomoyo said in awe.

"Tell me about it." Sakura laughed weakly.

"Hey, I got off tomorrow. How about if I go over there to see you?" the question made Sakura's grin a mile wide. "Sure!" she cried happily. "I can take you to my class."

"And introduce me to your cute students!" Tomoyo added, making them both giggle.

Tomoyo was the same as Sakura, a white angel until Syaoran robbed Sakura's first kiss.

Approaching footsteps made Sakura come out of her giggling. "Sorry Tomoyo, Syaoran's comin' back with some Chinese food. So, I gotta go."

"OK, sweetie! I'm coming first thing in the morning! So come get me!!" Tomoyo said. sakura nodded. "You got it, love you!"

"Love ya too, Sakura. Stay strong!" and with that, they hung up just as the door opened. Syaoran came in with a bag full of good-smelling food. "Chow time!" Sakura gave him a smile that nearly robbed him of ability to think. Syaoran just grinned back.

"I bet you're hungry, sensei." He teased her. "Of course I am!" she laughed as she followed to the table. He set the bag down and got out some plates. Sakura sat down and looked into the bag.

They ate silently, every once in a while, Syaoran stole glances at the green-eyed girl that was eating with such cheerfulness, such innocence. He felt the chaste aura in her. He felt drawn to her, and it was getting only stronger as the flashbacks of their kiss played in his mind. He tried to brush such thoughts away, but they were too strong to go away. _No, I can't fall again! She may look and act a maiden, but she may be just like Keiko and would be dangerous if I fall for her too, _he thought.

"Syaoran?" her soft, melodic, lilting voice drew him back to the table, to her. He looked at her, her eyes expressed childlike curiosity as she stared at him.

"Anything wrong? You seem pretty out of it." She stated. Syaoran gave a light chuckle and shook his head. "Nah, just spaced out right there."

Sakura couldn't help a blush come to her cheeks. "If you say so."

After dinner, she was cleaning the table. Syaoran watched her from his bed, her innate sensuality of her graceful movements. Her look was so determined, as if she was a wife.

"Oh yeah!" she said as she turned to him. "Syaoran, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could come with me tomorrow morning to the airport to show me where it is."

"Why?"

"Well......." Sakura avoided his eyes. "My best friend, Tomoyo wants to come visit me tomorrow morning since she has the day off tomorrow and I_really_ wanna see her. I was planning to take her to my class to introduce her to you guys. She's a really nice girl! Please?"

Syaoran thought about it for a second then nodded. "Sure, I'll go." Sakura's face lit up and smiled her charming smile. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Dou itashimashite." He smiled back at her. Sakura giggled at his cute Chinese accent.

"You accent needs a little bit of work." She teased him. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her. "Does it now?"

-------------Back In Japan--------------

Tomoyo smiled as she looked out the window. _Sakura seemed pretty close to that boy, Syaoran already. She even asked him to kiss her, that's a total first! Back in our school days, all guys would be drawn to her like bees to honey. They all asked her out in dates or for a kiss, but she always rejected them. Then, that damned male slut bunny, Yukito, stole her heart for the first time in her life. Then he shattered it. Now, that Syaoran Li might teach Sakura's heart to love again, _she thought.

"Miss Daidouji?" a small voice said from outside her bedroom door. Tomoyo turned towards it and spoke. "Yes?"

"There is a man in the living room asking for you." the woman said. "I'm on my way."

Tomoyo said as she stood up. She came downstairs to find a disturbing face, Yukito. She frowned at him. "What do you want now?"

He glared at Tomoyo. "Why did you sent her those pictures!? Why did you have to ruin everything!?" he demanded. Tomoyo said calmly. "What? You don't wanna take the blame? The fact that you're such a man whore?"

"Watch it, Tomoyo." Yukito warned. Tomoyo smirked, feeling his temper rise. "Your words do not scare me, Yukito Tsukishiro. Sakura needed to know, and you have_no_ idea how much you hurt her. Now........." she walked over to her door and opened it. "Get out. I don't_ever_ want to see your face around here anymore."

Yukito got up and glared at Tomoyo as he walked by her. Tomoyo just kept her serene expression as he left and closed the door.

------------------Hong Kong Airport--------------------

"Oh my God, at what time she's gonna come!?" Sakura asked worriedly as she walked in circles nervously. Syaoran chuckled at her nervousness. "Don't worry! She'll be here any time now."

They both left the school _really_ early to go meet Tomoyo. Sakura's been nervous since they first laid foot on the place. "Sakura!" a woman's voice shouted. Sakura twirled around and a smile parted her lips as she saw a woman running towards them, her long dark hair's curls bouncing. "Tomoyo!" Sakura cried as she ran to her friend. The girls finally caught up and embraced each other. "Oh, Sakura, it felt like it's been _ages_!" Tomoyo laughed as she hugged her best friend.

"I'm so happy you're here, Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled. Syaoran just looked at the two girls with a smile of his own. Sakura broke the hug and turned Tomoyo to face Syaoran.

"Tomoyo, I want you to meet one of my students." Sakura beamed.

"I'm Syaoran Li." Syaoran gave her his hand. Tomoyo smiled and shook it. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you, Li."

"You can call me Syaoran." Syaoran laughed. Sakura simply was happy.

Back at the school, Sakura was gathering her books at the dorm with Tomoyo next to her, gazing at the place. "Cute dorm." She giggled. Sakura looked back at her and grinned.

"Wait 'till you see my other students!" she said excitedly. Tomoyo winked at her. "That boy, Syaoran Li is one fine man." Sakura blushed at her comment, quickly turning back to her books. Syaoran left to class as soon as they got back, he wanted to give them a moment alone before class started.

"I-I dunno!" Sakura said, making Tomoyo hold her laugh. She could tell Sakura_did_ find that Chinese boy cute and who would blame her?

Tomoyo smoothed her short skirt as Sakura grabbed her bag. "OK, let's go." Sakura said.

-------------------------

"So, Sakura-sensei's friend is dropping by?" Cool!" Eriol smiled mischievously as Syaoran told him what happened. "Can't wait to see her, she must be hot!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Eriol and hot girls, dangerous combination." He remarked. The door opened and the boys all stood up. Sakura and Tomoyo entered the classroom. The boys bowed before them. "Ohayou, sensei!"

Sakura smiled sweetly at her class. "Hi, guys! Sit down."

After the class sat down, Sakura said. "Class, I want to introduce you to my best friend, she came all the way from Japan. Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Hi!" the boys said, their gazes all fixed on Tomoyo. Tomoyo just smiled at them and bowed. "Hello.

Syaoran looked to his side and saw Eriol's cheeks red. He followed his gaze and found it on Sakura's friend. He had to smirk. _Looks like this girl just got Eriol's _**real** _attention!, _he thought. Eriol _never_ blushes when he sees a cute girl, when he does so that means he's in love, Cupid shot the arrow and got his butt.

Tomoyo's eyes wandered on the students Sakura had. But they landed on a boy sitting next to Syaoran. His hair was dark blue and his eyes like indigo framed in glasses. She saw him staring at her along with the other boys, but her attention was drawn to that handsome boy. Sakura noticed her friend behaving a bit strange. She looked at her students and found Eriol gawking at Tomoyo, blushing. And also saw that Tomoyo was staring at him as well. She almost giggled.

_Seems like Tomoyo has found a catch, _she thought. As the class went on, Syaoran stared at his beautiful teacher smiling at them as she read another story from her book. Her ivory skin glowed in the light shinning through the windows of the classroom. Her green eyes glowed even brighter. Her sweet femininity robbed his of his breath and thoughts. _Just yesterday, she was in tears and looked like a child who was lost, and now she is back to normal again, quite amazing, _he thought.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and smiled as she saw Syaoran look at her from the corner of her eye. _Seems like Syaoran is quite taken with Sakura._

Sakura was reading well the story of a woman who was stolen from her home and was sold to a man in her Japanese teaching book, but she felt a gaze on her and when she made the mistake of looking up, her eyes met Syaoran's amber eyes. She snapped back to her book, blushing.

_M-My heart's beating so fast! Hoeeeeeeee........, _the voice in her head sounded like a mouse. Then, the bell rang. She stopped and smiled at her students. "Well boys! Do your work on pg 55 for homework! No excuses! See you tomorrow!"

The guys all thanked their teacher and started gathering up their stuff to go to their next class. "You make quiet a nice teacher, _Sakura-sensei._" Tomoyo teased Sakura. Sakura stuck out her tongue at her. "Why thank you." she laughed. Their laughing was cut short by Eriol coming up to Sakura's desk. "Hoe?" Sakura looked at Eriol, puzzled. Eriol smiled at his teacher then took Tomoyo's hand and slipped her a note. Then he turned her hand and kissed it, making Tomoyo blush like a tomato. He smiled at her then walked out of the room. Sakura stared at Tomoyo, not believing it.

"Oh my God, Tomoyo!" Sakura squealed. "What does the note say!?"

Tomoyo, still blushing, unfolded the tiny paper and both girls read silently.

_-------------------_

_Miss Tomoyo,_

_I would like you to meet me in front of the school around 6 o'clock. I would like to take you to dinner with me. I wish to know more about you._

_Sincerely,_

_Eriol Hiragizawa_

_-------------------_

"Ohhhhh, Tomoyo's got a _date_! And in the first day in Hong Kong!" Sakura teased. Tomoyo just smiled. "You're gonna go?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah, I also wish to know more about Eriol. I'll be calling in sick to my boss and stay a week here."

"YAY!" Sakura laughed as she hugged Tomoyo.

_----------------_

"WHAT!? YOU ASKED OUT THE TEACHER'S FRIEND!?" Syaoran shouted as Eriol told him what he did. Eriol covered his ears to keep his hearing. "Gee, break some windows while you're at it, Syaoran." Eriol teased weakly. Syaoran huffed, trying to regain his cool. "I can't believe you actually did that." He shook his head. Eriol grinned.

"Believe it, Syaoran."

Syaoran massaged his temple. "Oh I can't _wait_ to get to know that pretty lady." Eriol said dreamily.

-------That Night-----

Tomoyo held herself still as Sakura was braiding her hair. "Are you sure braiding my hair will make me look cute?" Tomoyo asked a bit nervous. Sakura laughed as she tied a white ribbon at the end of the braid. "Absolutely! You look _gorgeous_!"

Tomoyo wore a nice beige, spaghetti-strapped dress that hugged her hips, like a second skin.

"Trust me, Tomoyo. You look breathtaking!" Sakura's face glowed as Tomoyo stood up.

"What's the male verdict?" Sakura asked Syaoran, who was sitting on the couch, watching the whole thing. He smiled and gave them the thumbs up. Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo smiled gratefully at him and grabbed her purse. "Have a good time!" Sakura said. "Thank you, guys." Tomoyo grinned as she walked out the door. Satisfied, she turned to Syaoran. "You think he'll like it?" she asked. Syaoran laughed. "Knowing Eriol Hiragizawa, he will."

"That's comforting." Sakura giggled.

-----------------------

Eriol stood at the school entrance when he heard light footsteps coming his way. He felt his breath leave him as he saw the pretty woman before him. Her hair was tied in a braid, exposing her slender neck. Her amethyst eyes emitted shyness, insecurity. Her dress showed every curve of her hips. He smiled at her, took her hand, and lightly kissed it.

"Why, you look lovely." He said charmingly. Tomoyo blushed and smiled back. "T-Thank you, Hiragizawa."

"It's Eriol." He said. Tomoyo nodded. "Eriol."

Eriol loved the way she sounded when she said his name. His name on her lips sounded like heaven, with her Japanese accent. He offered her his arm and Tomoyo gladly took it.

---------------------

Syaoran laughed as Sakura told him about her childhood. ".........And Oniichan called me a kaiju, so I got mad and stomped his foot from beneath the table!" Sakura smiled.

"You sure had a wild life, Sakura." He chuckled. Sakura looked at him funny. "You didn't?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, my life is based on extreme discipline since I will be the head of the Li clan when I marry."

"Wow. My father told me I can get married anytime I wanted, but I'm waiting 'till I find my soul mate." Sakura sighed. "That's how my mother waited for _her_ marriage. Though she married when she was 16. Oto-san says I'm the living image of Mother. She died when I was 3."

Syaoran felt so bad for her, he felt the grief gripping her frail heart. "My father died when I was 1 or 2, so I'm a bit like you, Sakura." He said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sakura said sadly. Syaoran cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"How old is your brother?" he asked. Sakura laughed. "He's 27 and engaged."

He just gazed at her face as she laughed. "You're beautiful." The words slipped out of his mouth. Sakura's laugh was cut off and looked at him with wide eyes. He wanted to hit himself for saying that, but he knew it was the truth.

"......thank you." she smiled softly. He stood up and walked over to Sakura, who was leaning against a wall. Her gaze held his. He reached out and cupped her face. He towered over her and took her lips. Sakura felt her self-control slipping, her thoughts being scattered to the winds at the touch of his lips. His body pinned hers to the wall as he ravished her mouth. He took her arms and pinned them above her head. Sakura felt deliciously helpless. His lips caressing hers, sending delicious shivers down her spine. He tempted her with just a simple touch, it amazed her.

Syaoran was in a fog of desire as he tasted her lips. Her lips were so soft, so warm; he was drawn to her more. His free hand traced the shape of her face delicately, as if she was very precious to him. He felt Sakura sigh in the kiss, her soft breath on his lips. He took the chance and entered her mouth.

Passion exploded in them as their tongues met again and danced in harmony. Suddenly, a loud ringing noise startled both of them, breaking their kiss. Sakura broke the kiss and looked down at her cell phone hanging from her shorts pocket, ringing loudly.

She gave Syaoran a dazed smile and he backed away from her, giving her space. Sakura grabbed her cell and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, kaiju!" a man's deep voice taunted her. Sakura frowned, knowing who it was.

"Oniichan no baka." She said through gritted teeth. Syaoran just sat back down and placed a pillow over his lap, wanting to hide it.

Luckily, Sakura wasn't noticing. Syaoran sighed. _What is wrong with me!?, _he growled at himself. He was hard after just tasting her. And it usually takes more than that to turn him on.

He saw Sakura stuck out her tongue at the phone and hung up, making a face. "Who was that?" he asked. Sakura smiled forcefully. "Just my annoying older brother, Touya."

"Oh, you sure didn't very happy." He teased. Sakura groaned in frustration. "He loves calling me a kaiju."

"Monster, huh?" Syaoran was trying to hold in his laughter. Sakura, however, sensed this. She walked over to him and gave him a good glare.

"You have _no_ idea what's like dealing with an annoying brother!" she said.

Syaoran looked amused still. "Try dealing with _four_ annoying sisters."

Sakura's jade eyes widened in shock. "F-FOUR!?" she squeaked. Syaoran laughed at her reaction. "Yeah, four nightmares to deal with."

----------------At A Restaurant In Town--------------

As they were waiting for their dessert, Tomoyo smiled. Her date with Eriol was simply wonderful. He took her to a _really_ nice restaurant and was paying for everything.

He's been nothing but the perfect gentleman. But, she suddenly remembered him talking to that cute boy, Syaoran. And then remembered how Sakura is enamored with Syaoran.

"Excuse me, Eriol." She said. Eriol looked up from the menu at her. "Yes, Tomoyo?" he smiled. Tomoyo smiled back and said. "You know Syaoran Li, am I right?"

Eriol nodded. "Yeah, we're best friends. Why you ask?"

Tomoyo grinned again and told him everything Sakura told her. Eriol was enraged at the part when Yukito cheated and hurt Sakura. But at the part when they kissed, it shocked him, much to Tomoyo's amusement.

"So, where are you going with this, Tomoyo?" he asked as she telling the whole thing.

Tomoyo gave him a devilish smile. "To give Sakura and Syaoran a _little_ push in the right direction. They are both already attracted to each other."

Eriol thought about it and then made a face. "But the other students are absolutely_drooling_ over Sakura-sensei. This could get ugly with_lots_ of competition."

"All to win Sakura's heart." Tomoyo _did_ notice how the boys we staring at Sakura as she was teaching. Many lustful looks, it sickened Tomoyo.

"Yeah, so how can we help them with _so_ much competition ahead of them?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo's amethyst eyes reflected seriousness.

"Be there for them." She responded.

Eriol looked at her. "But you're still in school, Tomoyo!" he pointed out.

"I'll be transferring to the all-girl's school near the all-boys school." Tomoyo decided, making Eriol grin. "All right!" he said.

"So, if anything happens at the school, just call me. I will tell Sakura when I go to her dorm and apply for the transfer as soon as I get back to Japan." Tomoyo said.

"So......." Eriol took her hand smiled at her. "That means I can ask you to be my girlfriend?"

Tomoyo gasped, her face turning red again. She then smiled and took his hand. "Hai!" she cried.

-----------------Back At The Dorm------------

Sakura looked up at the clock. _Nine o'clock already? Time sure flies, _she thought, a bit drowsy. She grabbed her books and placed them by her bed. She knew she had to get a better Japanese story book, more_modern_ to read to her students. She frowned and reminded to ask Tomoyo to go with her to the bookstore downtown to go buy a good book. "Nine o'clock, Sakura." Syaoran said as he stepped out of the shower. She looked at him funny. "You're making that sound as if I was a child." She said.

"And what if I make it sound like that, kid?" he teased. Sakura just glared at him and grabbed one of her books. "Oh you're dead!" she shouted as she ran to him, ready to hit him on the head with the book. Syaoran laughed and began to run around in circles around the room, Sakura right behind him threatening to take his head off with her book.

Suddenly, there was someone knocking on the door. Sakura and Syaoran both stopped running and looked at the door.

"Is it Tomoyo?" Sakura wondered out loud as she went to the door. She opened the door to find Tomoyo and Eriol standing hand-in-hand, wearing a _big_ grin. "What's up, Tomoyo? How was the date?" Sakura asked her.

"Great!" Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled at his teacher. "She's my girlfriend now."

Sakura gasped and smiled. "Tomoyo, congrats! Your first one!"

"AND!" Tomoyo grinned. "I'm gonna transfer to the all-girls school near this one, too!"

The news shocked Sakura. She gasped and laughed. "Nuh _uh_!"

"Believe it." Tomoyo winked at her best friend. "That's _great_, Tomoyo!" Sakura cried.

"What was that?" Syaoran asked as he suddenly appeared behind Sakura, startling her.

"Tomoyo's gonna live near us now." Eriol said.

"Cool." Said Syaoran.

Tomoyo yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go back to the hotel now." She hugged Sakura.

"Oyasumi nasai, Sakura." She smiled. Sakura smiled and hugged back. "Oyasumi nasai, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiled as she and Eriol left. "You're really fond of her, aren't you?" Syaoran asked as Sakura closed the door. She smiled at him, gentleness in her eyes. "Yes, Tomoyo's always been like a sister to me."

Sakura yawned and rubbed one eye. "I'm sleepy. I'm calling it a night." She walked over to her bed and grabbed her jammies. Syaoran just went for his bed and fell asleep. Sakura came out and looked at Syaoran sleeping. A smile came to her lips as she neared the sleeping boy. Without thinking, she reached out and softly stroked his dark hair.

_It feels so soft, _she thought. She drew her hand back and tried to not to giggle at how cute he looked like that. She turned off the light and tucked herself in.

---------------------------

A young man sat in a room full of pictures of students. His ebony hair shaded his indigo eyes. Suddenly, another guy came in the room, holding a picture.

"Hideaki! I got it!" he said as he tried to catch his breath. Hideaki took the picture and smirked at looking at it. "Well done, James."

A beautiful emerald-eyed girl looked at him form the picture, her long auburn hair gleamed in the light. "Quite a nice picture indeed. Where did you get it?" he asked. The man smiled. "I hacked into the teacher's profiles and got it there."

"The beautiful teacher, Miss Sakura Kinomoto." Hideaki smirked. "It's been a while since I saw this kind of beauty. And I could use a fiancé as pretty as she to make my dynasty."

"B-But, she's a new girl! And it's only been 2 years since your fiancé, Yumi, died!" the man blurted out. Hideaki glared at the man, making him swallow hard.

"_Never_ mention Yumi again, understood?" he growled. The man bowed. "Yes sir."

"And who she was staying with again?" Hideaki asked.

"Syaoran Li, sir."

Hideaki made a face. "The woman-hater, eh? He won't go near her; he's been done with girls ever since he found his ex-fiancé, Keiko, getting fucked by another man."

He looked at the picture of the smiling Sakura again. He smirked as he ran his fingers through her face. "Such a smile, such beauty of a woman. And she's all mine to take."

"She doesn't know you, my lord!" the guy said. Hideaki laughed darkly.

"Yes, she's not aware of my existence, but she will soon and she will be my bride." He sneered as he placed Sakura's picture in the wall in front of him, above the other pictures.

"Watch out, my little cherry blossom, I will be the one to deflower you." he said.

A/N

Chapter 3 is done! Thank you to all who reviewed the other chapters! XOXOXOXO to you! NOW! Time for Ch 4 of Book Two: Warriors of the Night!

Oyasumi Nasai

_Mistress Ness _


	4. Twist And Fall!

_**Watashi no mi Sakura: My beautiful Cherry Blossom**_

_I know CCS belongs to CLAMP, so don't you think of suing me! My made-up characters are mine along with this plot! _

By: Mistress Ness

_Chapter 4: Twist And Fall!_

Sakura and Tomoyo were talking as they made their way to the bookstore. "So, what kinda book you're getting, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura put a finger to her lips in thought. "I dunno, something _fun_, not ass-numbingly boring." She replied. "And what about a romance book for you too?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura felt herself blush and looked at her best friend with wide eyes. "What do you mean!?" she cried. Tomoyo laughed.

"You can't fool me, Sakura. We both know_very_ well you love romance novels." She pointed out with a wink.

Sakura sighed. It's true though. Ever since Sakura was 14, she's liked to read romance books. She just loved them a lot; they were her image of the perfect man for her.

"I know, you just know me _too_ well, Tomoyo." Sakura laughed. Tomoyo winked at her again. "That's why I'm your best friend."

A man dressed in black and shades was leaning on a wall in a darkened alley. He held a camera in his hand as he smirked. He raised the cam to his eye and focused on Sakura's smiling face and took a picture. "This little one is worth every picture." He said to himself, smirking.

Inside the bookstore, Sakura was searching for her romance novel, her school book in her arms. "Oooh, this one looks like a good one!" Tomoyo said as she picked out a book and held it out for Sakura to see. It had the picture of a woman of dark hair and eyes; she had a blanket around her naked body, staring into the distance. Below the picture, in gold letters, it read: _The Ice Maiden. _Sakura grabbed it and smiled. "I'll buy it!"

"Cool, and when you're done with it, let _me_ read it." Tomoyo said. The laughing girls went towards the cashier and paid for the books.

"Thanks for comin', Tomoyo." Sakura said as they were walking back to the school. "No problem, Sakura. So, you're happy now?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura smiled. When they got to the dorm, Syaoran was just coming out of the shower. "Hi." He said. Sakura blushed at seeing him without his shirt. Tomoyo looked at her best friend and giggled. "Well, I got to go, see ya after your class!" Tomoyo hugged Sakura and left.

Syaoran just looked confused. "Where were you?" he asked. Sakura walked over to her bed and started gathering her books for class. "I was at the bookstore with Tomoyo. I wanted to buy an interesting book for story-reading in class. The one the school gave me is pretty damn boring."

"Tell me about it." Syaoran laughed as he grabbed his shirt and put in on. He grabbed his stuff and opened the door. "See ya in class." He said before leaving. Sakura just nodded and kept organizing her things.

Sakura felt herself smile as she read her new book to her class. It was an interesting book about a small group of young men at war in Ancient Greece who were merciless mercenaries, yet they swore an oath to protect a young goddess from the forces of darkness. Sakura was actually getting into the story as she read and walked around. She could picture the whole thing. Seven handsome young men fighting to protect a beautiful goddess......._I'm starting to get reminded of my romance novels, _she giggled.

Syaoran just watched her smile as she read to them. He was surprised to find her story interesting. Usually, he would just ignore the whole thing, but the way she read it, the passion in her words, ensnared him.

She kept her green eyes glued to the book as she walked around her desk slowly, not losing track of her reading. Her moves were graceful and slow, it reminded Syaoran of his mother. The sudden ringing of the bell startled him. Sakura stopped and laughed.

"OK, that's it for today! Boys, remember to write a page essay about what I read to you today. In Japanese! Dismissed!"

The guys all stood up and began to exit the class. Sakura was gathering her things to meet Tomoyo when someone's voice said. "Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura turned to her door to find a man standing at her door. He was tall and pretty young-looking, about two or three years older than her. He had dark hair and the color of his eyes was of an interesting shade of indigo. He smiled at her. She smiled back, feeling a bit uneasy for some reason. "Why hello." She greeted. The man walked in, nearing her.

"I hear you're the new Japanese teacher." He said.

"Yes, yes I am." Sakura nodded. "I am Hideaki Ayana. I'm the assistant principal of this school." The man bowed.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Pleased to meet you, sir." Sakura said as she bowed back. He was too near her now. He winked at her. "You're quite pretty to be a teacher."

Sakura didn't know what to say. Hideaki saw it as his chance and rested a hand on her shoulder. Sakura was about to say something about it when Tomoyo called to her.

"Sakura, let's go!"

_Life-saving Tomoyo, great timing!, _she sighed in relief as she politely removed his hand from her shoulder. "Excuse me, I must go. Have a nice day, Mr. Anaya." She bowed her head then rushed to Tomoyo. Hideaki smirked as he saw her walk away with the dark-haired girl.

_You just wait, Miss Sakura. You will be mine, _he thought.

"OK, just what the _hell_ was that all about!?" Tomoyo cried as they neared her dorm.

Sakura felt the shivers at remembering his uncomfortable touch on her shoulder. "I-I dunno! It was _so_ freaky, that I can say." Sakura made a face.

"Um, excuse me?" a timid voice said from behind them. Sakura and Tomoyo both turned around to see a young woman standing in front of them. _Wow, she's really pretty, _Sakura said in awe. Her short, black hair was shiny and tidy; her Chinese eyes were dark and pretty.

"Can we help you?" Sakura asked. The woman nodded. "Yes, do you know where the principal's office is?"

Sakura smiled. "Upstairs, last floor, door at the end."

"Thank you." the woman bowed and left.

------------------------

The woman smirked as she walked towards the principal's office. She remembered that girl who "helped" her. According to her spies she planted in this school, she was the new Japanese teacher, Sakura Kinomoto from Tomoeda, Japan. _That Sakura is going to be quite a rival for me, _the woman thought. She saw the beauty of that girl. Her hair was the color of wild honey and her eyes were a pretty emerald-green.

She knocked on the principal's door. "Enter." A man's deep voice said from behind the door. She entered and bowed her head. "Hello, Headmaster Xing." She said as she neared his desk.

Headmaster Xing nodded. "Ah, you must be the new English teacher, Keiko Ying." He smiled. Keiko nodded back. "Yes, I am."

"Welcome to our school, Miss Ying. Your class is at the second floor, class 22." Headmaster Xing said, turning his back on her. Keiko smirked to herself and left the room.

--------------------

"Dude, I heard we got a new English teacher!" Eriol laughed as he and Syaoran were making their way upstairs to the second floor. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Man, first a new Japanese teacher and now a new English teacher. What the hell is Headmaster Xing _thinking_?" he sighed. Eriol laughed. "Dunno, but I hope she's hot!"

Syaoran smirked and punched him on the arm lightly. "Keep on sayin' that, and I'm telling Tomoyo on you." he warned playfully. Eriol paled, totally buying it. "You wouldn't!"

Syaoran burst out laughing. "I will if you keep calling every girl you land eyes on, hot."

They entered the classroom and took their seats. They were talking and laughing when suddenly, a woman's voice said loudly. "Take your seats!"

Syaoran stopped laughing and gasped at the familiar sound. He looked at the woman and gasped even louder. Eriol was wide-eyed too as he saw their new teacher.

_Keiko!!, _Syaoran's mind screamed. _What the fuck is she doin' at my school!?_

He remembered her alright. Keiko Ying, the damned whore who broke his heart into tiny pieces.

------------Flashback, a year ago------------

Syaoran, 16 years old, walked back to his mansion after practicing with Meiling in Chinese Martial Arts. He was happy guy. He had a beautiful fiancé and lots of friends, a life ANY guy would dream of. He crossed the gate and got to the huge doors. He turned the knob and went in. He ran upstairs to his room and opened the door. He stopped short and gasped at who he saw on his bed. Keiko, naked, with an older man between her legs, naked. They were having sex on _his_ bed. "Keiko!!" Syaoran shouted, totally shocked.

Keiko eeped. "Syaoran!!"

The man looked at him and felt panic at meeting Syaoran's angry amber eyes. "Get off her!" Syaoran growled at the man. The man got off her and got his clothes. He put his pants on and rushed past Syaoran. Betrayal, pain, and anger swirled in his eyes as they locked with Keiko's dark eyes.

"It's not what you think, Syaoran!" Keiko cried as she covered her body with his sheets.

Syaoran neared her. "You expect me to believe that, Keiko? I saw you fuckin' another man! And you're my fiancé!" he bared his teeth at her. He grabbed Keiko's hand, making her gasp, and removed the engagement ring off her ring finger. "Our engagement is over, Keiko, and so are we!" he shouted as he released her hand and walked out of the room, the ring in his hand.

------------End of Flashback---------

Keiko's dark eyes locked with his and smirked. "Hi, my name is Keiko Ying and I'll be your English teacher from now on."

The boys all whistled. "Cute!" a guy said. Eriol made a face. "God, why does that slut have to be here!? And God, I still think Tomoyo and Sakura are _way_ cuter that that prostitute!"

"You can say that again!" Syaoran said. he couldn't believe this one bit! The bitch he kicked out of his life just came back!

-------------Later That Day--------------

It was after school and Sakura was worn out. She was in the shower, washing her hair, her mind somewhere else. She thought of Syaoran. _GRRRR, why won't he get out of my head!?, _she thought angrily. Ever since she met him, he never left her thoughts. It drove her nuts. His handsome smile stole her breath, his kisses left her senseless, his warm touch eased her pain.

She reached for her lavender-scented soap and began to rub it down her arm, still thinking of him.

Syaoran entered the dorm and dumped his bag on his bed, his thoughts racing. He still couldn't believe Keiko is his new English teacher!! There was a light knock at the door.

He opened the door and suddenly, he was on the floor. Something heavy was right on top of him, its arms around his neck. He saw a pair of dark eyes staring right into his own.

"K-Keiko!?" he cried out in anger.

Sakura was startled at hearing a hard THUD! She quickly turned the shower off and dried herself off and got changed.

"Why are you here!?" he demanded. Keiko just looked at him then lowered her lips to his and kissed him. He gasped loudly and was about to push her off him when a gasp made him look up. His eyes widened at seeing Sakura standing out of the bathroom door, her eyes widened in shock. She held her towel in her hand, so he knew she was just in the shower.

Sakura's eyed widened at meeting the betraying sight. Syaoran was lying on the floor, with that woman from this morning, _kissing_!! She couldn't force back a gasp. Her sound made Syaoran look at her, disbelief in his eyes.

He finally snapped back to reality and pushed the whore off him and sat up. "S-Sakura!!" he cried. He saw her tremble, her face going pale. "It's not what you think!!" he said.

Sakura just dropped her towel and ran out the open door.

"Sakura, please come back!" he pleaded, ready to go after her when Keiko grabbed his hand. "What the _fuck_ do you want!?" he yelled at her. Keiko looked at him calmly. "We need to talk."

-------------------------

It was pouring outside, almost nighttime. Sakura shivered as she ran to Tomoyo's hotel. Her heart was racing and in pain. Sakura cried out in pain as she grabbed the fabric of her shirt over her heart. _Why does my heart hurt at seeing them? It's none of my business, right? We're only friends, right?, _

But she couldn't lie to herself. She liked him a lot, maybe even loved. She shook her head, spraying water off her hair. _Maybe Tomoyo will help me, _she thought as she neared the hotel. Her clothes were soaked, she sneezed. Her tears blended with the rain going down her face.

---------Hotel----------

"My, it's sure rainy here." Tomoyo sighed as she dried her wet curls. She was startled by a sudden knock. "Coming, matte!" she said as she got up from her bed and went to the door. She opened the door and the smile faded as she saw who it was. "Sakura!" she gasped. Sakura grinned weakly, her hair and clothes wet. Her face was bathed in tears and rain, Tomoyo could tell by looking into her red-rimmed eyes.

"Come in, please!" She stepped aside to let Sakura in. sakura went in and Tomoyo went to grab a towel. Sakura was still shivering, her thoughts still on what happened in the dorm. Tomoyo came out of her bathroom with a towel and a nightdress. "Here, Sakura." She said as she handed Sakura the towel and clothes. "Thank you, Tomoyo." Sakura said gratefully as she took them and went to the bathroom.

While Sakura was changing, the phone rang. "Hello?" said Tomoyo. "Hi!" Eriol's voice said from the other end. A smile spread her lips. "Hi!" she greeted.

"How are things over there?"

Tomoyo made a sad face. "Sakura's here."

"Sakura-sensei!?" Eriol cried. Tomoyo put him on speaker phone and then the door opened. Sakura appeared in the white nightdress, drying her wet hair. Tomoyo smiled gently at her. "Sakura, Eriol's on the phone. We can both talk to you."

Sakura looked sadly surprised. "Eriol?" she said. "Hiya, sensei." Eriol greeted. Sakura sat on the other bed next to Tomoyo's. Tomoyo saw the tears forming in Sakura's eyes.

"What happened, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Without warning, Sakura burst into tears, hugging the towel to her chest tightly. Tomoyo got up and sat down to Sakura and put her arm around Sakura's shoulder. Eriol heard her cries and wondered what happened. _I bet my last cent Syaoran did something. He's the only one who has a strong effect on Sakura, _he thought.

"What happened?" he asked. Sakura stopped sobbing, but the tears still rained down her cheeks. "I-I saw him lying on the floor w-with a womank-_kissing_ him!" she cried.

Eriol and Tomoyo shared a gasp of shock. Sakura hiccupped and let out a small sob. Eriol felt a bit of suspicion. "What did that woman look like?" he asked her.

Sakura sniffled. "She had dark hair and eyes. Chinese."

_Keiko!!, _he thought. _Keiko must want Syaoran back and realized Syaoran's attraction to Sakura. So, she wants Sakura out the way!_

"Sensei, I........"

"Sakura." Sakura said with a weak smile. Eriol chuckled. "OK, Sakura. What do you plan to do about it?"

Tomoyo simply looked at Sakura. She could tell Sakura felt something for Syaoran, or else she wouldn't be this upset. And she noticed how Syaoran is attracted to her as well.

This only means..........

"I don't care!" Sakura said, a bit angry. "I don't care what the hell he does! It's none of my business!"

Eriol could hear the hurt behind her words. He knows she cares for Syaoran. Tomoyo said to Sakura. "Sakura, be right back. I need to speak to Eriol in private for a second." She smiled apologetically. Sakura sniffled again and nodded."

Tomoyo grabbed the phone and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

-------------Back At The Dorm-----------

Syaoran sat on his bed, glaring daggers at Keiko as she sat down on the couch. "What the hell do you want, Keiko?" he said. Keiko looked at him. "I want you back, Syaoran." She said. Syaoran felt her words tug at his temper. "What the hell are you thinking, Keiko!? Don't you _remember_ what happened when we were together!? I saw you fuckin' another man!" he could barely keep himself from shouting at her.

He was pissed at her not only for barging into his room like that, but mainly it was because of her, Sakura may never speak to him again. With what she saw, he could see in her eyes that she thought of him like Yukito, taking advantage of her trust. "You're mad at me because of that girl, aren't you?" she asked nastily. That finally did it. Syaoran snapped. "YES!! She didn't deserve to see what she saw, you damned whore!" he yelled.

Keiko raised an eyebrow. "What IS that girl to you, anyways?" she asked. Syaoran calmed down and said. "A teacher and a good friend!"

_Is that how I really think of her?, _Syaoran asked himself.

Keiko stood up and walked over to the door. "It doesn't matter. I _will_ get you back, watch and see." She said to him before closing the door behind her.

--------------The Hotel-------------

"Well, obviously, Keiko wants Syaoran back." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded. "But what about Sakura? She's incredibly hurt about this whole situation." She pointed out. "We can only support her........" Eriol was cut off by Tomoyo's gasp.

"That's it!" she cried. "What?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo grinned.

Sakura was staring out the big window of the room, it was still raining outside. She made a sad face as she touched her lips, remembering that magical kiss.

Tomoyo suddenly came out of the bathroom, smiling. Sakura turned to look at her.

"Sakura, I have just the thing." She said.

She explained the whole thing to Sakura. "So you're telling me I should just ignore him and go for other guys?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah! That way, you can get a new man. And be seductive like the heroines in your novels!"

Sakura liked the idea. "Yeah!" she brightened. "That will help me." _And make Syaoran jealous!, _a part of her said.

Tomoyo hugged Sakura. "You're a strong girl, Sakura. Don't forget that."

Sakura sighed as she hugged Tomoyo back. "Hey, is it OK if I spend the night here? I just can't face him right now......." Sakura said softly. Tomoyo nodded and pulled away.

"Of course you can! That's what best friends are for, right?" she smiled. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Hai....."

-----------The Dorm----------

Syaoran was looking at Sakura's bed and saw a small stuffed toy. He picked it up and looked at it. _Sakura's toy, Kero......I think that's what she called it, _he thought. He thought of Sakura and felt pain. He was still pissed at Keiko for making Sakura see that, but it was also his fault for instead of pushing Keiko off him, he was gawking at Sakura's shocked face.

He sighed and turned off the lights. He climbed into bed and put Kero next to him. He could smell Sakura's sweet cherry blossom scent from Kero. He sighed again.

"_Watashi no mi Sakura..........._" he whispered before sleep took him away.

----------Next Day--------

Eriol sat in class, thinking. _I hope Syaoran will not get mad at Sakura, _he thought. Tomoyo called him after Sakura fell asleep and told him Sakura would be there to teach the next day, but different. He knows it's kind of risky their plan, but knowing Syaoran's stubbornness, he knew the plan will go OK. He saw Syaoran came in, his face grave.

"Dude! You OK, Syaoran?" Eriol feigned innocence. Syaoran just plopped to his seat, sighing. "You have _no_ idea." Syaoran said. Then he told Eriol what happened, not knowing he already knew.

"Wow....." Eriol faked.

"Yeah." Syaoran nodded.

Syaoran didn't want to think about last night's events. He couldn't even bear to ever face Sakura again. "The teacher's here, _stand_!" a boy said. Syaoran's head shot up. His eyes landed on the woman and he gasped, eyes wide open.

It was Sakura, but she looked _different_. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt with the first two buttons undone, exposing cleavage. She wore a tight skirt that enhanced her curves and showed the fine shape of her bottom. Her hair was tied up with two strands of auburn loose. He felt his quick intake of breath, his heart racing. She looked so beautiful.

The other guys sure saw that too, they were_all_ wide-eyed, but not Eriol. He smiled and nodded in approval. _She looks like a total knockout in that! Syaoran's already drooling over her!, _Eriol found it pretty funny.

Sakura smiled at her students as she made her way to her desk. She saw Syaoran staring at her and turned her head away, not wanting to seem shy to him. She needed to be bold and seductive, like Tomoyo instructed.

"Ohayou, Sakura-sensei!" her students chorused. She smiled at them. "Ohayou, take a seat."

The guys took their seats and Sakura began to read her new book for them. The guys seemed pretty interested. But she couldn't tell if they were paying attention to the reading or _her_. She didn't care, she just kept on reading.

Syaoran just couldn't take his eyes off her. Sakura knew that and tried not to smile. _The plan is working, _she thought. She kept on reading until the bell finally rang. "OK, write a summary of the story and I'll see you tomorrow!" she smiled at them. The guys all kept staring at her as they all got their things together. Tomoyo came to the door and smirked.

_Let's get this party started!, _she thought with glee.

She waved to Sakura from the doorway. "Sakura!"

Sakura turned to Tomoyo and winked at her. "Hiya, Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo walked over to her, knowing it was part of the plan. "So, ready to meet that guy I told you about?"

Syaoran gasped silently as he heard the girls talk. _Another guy!?, _he thought.

"Yeah! I so can't wait!" Sakura grinned. _Nah, it can't be!, _Syaoran looked at from the corner of his eye. Eriol watched him and smiled. _He's takin' the bait, _he thought.

"Let's go, Eriol!" Syaoran growled in annoyance as he yanked Eriol of the room by the hand. Tomoyo and Sakura saw them leave and burst into giggles.

"Oh my God, he bought it!" Tomoyo giggled. Sakura grabbed her tummy and kept on laughing. "Tee hee, that was _hilarious_!"

--------------------

Syaoran stomped, still yanking Eriol. "Dude, slow _down_!" Eriol complained. Syaoran finally slowed down and released Eriol's wrist. "What'cha all worked up about, Syaoran?" he asked.

"Nothing." Syaoran grumbled as he went inside Keiko's classroom. "Liar." Eriol muttered under breath, smiling, as he watched him.

-----------------

Syaoran wasn't paying attention as Keiko read from their English workbook. His thoughts were only on Sakura. He remembered the feeling as he heard Sakura talk about another guy with a cheerful face. Anger, hurt, envy ran in his veins. He dearly wished to meet the guy and break his neck for noticing Sakura.

Syaoran knew he was jealous, but what surprised him was that he was actually_very_ jealous. _I never felt so strongly for a girl after Keiko betrayed me and it's scary. My feelings are telling me I see Sakura as more than a teacher and friend......I see her as a woman, the woman I want to be with._

"Syaoran Li, if you don't pay attention, I'll make stay with me after school in detention." Keiko gave him an irritating smile. Syaoran fixed her with an icy glare.

"Screw you, Keiko." He mouthed. Clearly, she read his lips, for she frowned and continued on reading and going over the work.

"Nice one, Syaoran." Eriol chuckled softly from next to him.

"Whatever man." Syaoran replied.

---------------------

Sakura's hands trembled as she placed her books on her bed. She removed her makeup and undid her hair. She sighed miserably as she got out her afternoon wear. She saw her romance novel and picked it up. Sakura was only halfway reading it. It was the story of a woman who lives with a handsome man who is a lousy cheater. The girl's mother and father died when she was a baby and was raised by a rich man. When she entered college, she had to share an apartment with a man named Minoru, who loved to get laid. He tries to seduce the virgin girl into his bed, but the girl Esmeralda was always strong, even though she loved and wanted him. It was a war of wills and love.

Sakura opened the book to the part where she left off and began to read.

_Esmeralda heard funny noises as she came home from her part-time job. She cautiously walked over to Minoru's room and noticed the strange noises coming from inside. She opened the door. Her jaw dropped at what met her eyes._

"_Oh my God!" she cried. Minoru and a woman were lying on his bed, him on top of her, between her legs and both were _**naked**

"_E-Esmeralda! It's not what you think!!" Minoru cried. Esmeralda fought back her tears as she screamed. "Minoru, you sick bastard!" she slammed the door behind her........._

Sakura stopped for a minute and thought of Syaoran's words.

_It's not what you think!!_

Sakura's lips arched into a sad face and kept on reading.

_She ran to her room and shut the door. She dropped to her knees, leaning against the door. Tears stained her cheeks and her breath was shaky. Her entire body trembled and her heart throbbed with pain._

_All at once, the scars in her heart reopened and more pain seized her senses. She began to sob uncontrollably and buried her face in her hands, her long black hair covered her like a curtain._

"_Why do I have to love him so much?" she asked herself between sobs. She pictured his damnable handsome smile, his deep blue eyes twinkling at her._

"_M-Minoru........." she whispered as she cried again._

Before Sakura could even realize it, tears were steaming down her own cheeks. She closed the book and hid it beneath her pillow.

She grabbed her clothes and went to take a shower.

She knows she feels like Esmeralda right now. _Do I love him?, _she asked herself. She gathered her feelings, her memories and then she knew she couldn't be OK without him.

"Hai, I love him." Sakura said sadly as she washed her hair.

"But, what does he feel about me? I know he wants me, I can tell because of his kisses......." she blushed. She knows Keiko is going to be her rival, but she didn't care. "I don't give a shit! That bitch's going _down_! Syaoran's mine!" she said confidently.

She turned off the shower and dried herself off. She put on her clothes and walked out.

She grabbed her folders and began to grade papers.

Sakura looked at the boys' papers and grinned. "Eriol's pretty good with Japanese." She noted as she gave him an "A". The other summaries of the story she read are interesting. But, she stopped when she came across Syaoran's summary. His Japanese writing was pretty good. She was amazed at how rich and detailed his summary was. _It's like he put his whole heart into it, _she thought.

_He deserves and "A "!, _she thought as she gave him his grade. She knew Syaoran was coming back soon, so she has to be ready.

"Beware of me, Syaoran, I won't let Keiko beat me!" Sakura punched the air in glee, her emerald eyes like blazing green fires.

A/N

Today's the 17th and IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!!!!!!! Please gimme some good gifts, reviews! Lol, anyways, enjoy this chapter cuz it's only gonna get BETTER!!!

Oyasumi nasai!

_Mistress Ness _


	5. And The Seducing’s On!

_**Watashi no mi Sakura: My beautiful Cherry Blossom**_

_I know CCS belongs to CLAMP, so don't you think of suing me! My made-up characters are mine along with this plot! _

By: Mistress Ness

_Chapter 5: And The Seducing's On!_

Sakura took a good look at herself in the mirror for one last time. She wore a black sleeveless turtleneck with a white skirt that touched her knees, her hair in a thick braid. She smiled at her reflection.

"And the seducing's on!" she said in satisfaction. She came out of the bathroom and found Syaoran gone. _Hmm, already gone to class, _she thought. She went over to her bed and gathered up her books for class. Sakura was walking to her classroom when she saw that man from yesterday.

"Ah, Miss Kinomoto." He smiled at her. Sakura remembered his hand on her shoulder and frowned. "Stay away from me." she said. "I beg your pardon?" he said. "I don't _ever _want your hands on me again." She said nastily as she brushed past him. Hideaki watched her leave and smirked. "This is only getting even more interesting."

"God, that guy's such a _freak_!" she muttered as she entered the classroom. "Teacher's here, stand!" one of her students said. Everyone else followed example and stood. The guys all smiled at her and bowed.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-sensei!"

Sakura smiled and bowed back to them. "Ohayou, sit down."

Syaoran stared at her as he and the others took their seats. She looked absolutely stunning, breathtaking. She smiled at them and began to read from the book. Syaoran could barely concentrate on his work; his mind was full of thoughts of her. _She's changed a part of her since that night, _he thought. She walked differently too, he saw her hips swaying sensually as she walked around reading the book. The turtleneck she had on was skin-tight; he could see the fine shape of her body. He couldn't help his heart's hard pounding in his chest at seeing her, her resplendent beauty made it hard for him to breathe.

Sakura felt thousands of eyes on her, but she also felt Syaoran's. She tried to keep herself straight, not to flinch like a blushing schoolgirl. She kept on walking around, reading the book to her class, but she couldn't resist it, she had to see his eyes again, the mesmerizing eyes she loves. She looked in Syaoran's direction and their gazes met each other's. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks and was about to turn away when she felt herself smiling teasingly at him. Keeping her cool, she looked back to the book. Syaoran saw that smile.

_Such a seducing smile, _he thought.

The bell rang and Sakura closed her book. "All right! Class, no homework tonight!" she said, getting loud cheers from the boys. Tomoyo stood at her doorway as the boys were leaving.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-sensei." She teased. Sakura stuck out her tongue at her playfully.

"Oh hush it." She laughed. "How was class today?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura giggled, giving her the evil grin. "Really good, Syaoran's falling."

Tomoyo nodded. "I see. Wanna go downtown to shop?" she suggested. Sakura thought about it and then remembered she needed some sexy, eye-catching clothing. "Hai!" she smiled as grabbed her books. The girls were laughing as they walked down the hall when Sakura noticed Keiko coming towards them.

"Ew, it's that slut." Tomoyo muttered. Sakura and Keiko eyed each other. "So, you're the one that Syaoran's living with." Keiko said icily.

"The one and only." Sakura said. "I don't like the fact he and you are living together." Keiko said. _That drew the last straw!, _Sakura thought angrily.

"Grin and bear it, bitch!" Sakura snapped. Keiko snapped as well. "Syaoran's _mine_! He's always been mine!"

Tomoyo looked at the two girls and crossed her arms. _I can see where this is going, _she thought, very amused.

"Well Keiko, you are a damn whore and Syaoran doesn't need whores in his life." Sakura commented. Keiko pointed at her. "You're one to talk!" she cried. Sakura laughed, not taking the bait. "Wow, I didn't know virgins were considered sluts."

"Let's go Sakura, I'm getting bored." Tomoyo yawned. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, this is boring." They both started to leave.

"Kinomoto!"

Sakura turned around. "This is competition, bitch!" Keiko said threateningly. Sakura smirked at her. "You're on." She said coolly.

-------------------

"That was _cool_, Sakura!" Tomoyo raved as they were eating breakfast in a café. Sakura took a sip of her Asian Plum iced tea and smiled. "Yeah, but that cool attitude was _so _unlike me!" she laughed. Tomoyo nodded, giggling. "Yeah, usually you lose your temper."

"Tell me about it." Sakura said. Back in their school days, Sakura was known to have a very short fuse. Tomoyo stood up and grabbed her purse. "Ready to go shopping?" she winked at her best friend. Sakura stood up also, wearing the same grin. "Oh yeah!"

-------Later That Afternoon------

Syaoran came back from his classes, totally wiped out. He sighed as he dropped his bag next to his bed and sat down on the couch. A soft thump startled him, he looked up and saw Sakura sitting on the table, her feet on the top. She wore a big, white, long-sleeved shirt that was too big for her. Some of the top buttons were undone and revealed the soft cleavage of her breasts. And to his shock, she wore no pants. He could see the white panties she wore. She was holding a book in her hands. She looked at him and stood up.

The shirt barely covered her thighs, exposing her long, slim legs to his view.

"Welcome back." she said in a serene voice as she put a bookmark in her book and closed it. "What are were you reading?" he asked, trying to regain his composure. Sakura made her way towards him, swaying her hips as she walked. He felt his heart pound in his chest and the heat in his face. "Well, I suppose I could tell you, but then........" she lowered her voice as her face was dangerously close to Syaoran's. His eyes widened at meeting closely with those gorgeous emerald eyes. "I'd have to kill you." she whispered in a soft, sensual voice and she lightly pressed a kiss to his lips. At the light touch of her soft lips, his restraint was snapping to a single thread. Her tongue teased his lips and immediately, his mouth opened and met the teasing of her tongue. Sakura tossed her book aside and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms went around her waist and pulled her towards him. Following the lead, she sat on his lap. His hand traced the curves of her body, making her moan softly in the kiss. This felt so good, so right, she wanted more. Syaoran felt her delicate body and shivered at the pleasure of it. Suddenly, Sakura stopped and stood back up. Syaoran looked at her with a puzzled look. Sakura only smiled at him then grabbed her folders then went back to the table.

He could only gawk as Sakura was grading papers. He could feel the tightness in his pants after that little show. God, he wanted her.

"Um......Sakura?" he spoke. Sakura looked up and at him with a grin on her face. "Yes?"

Her mere smile stole his thoughts, he froze. "N-Nothing." He mumbled. "OK then." she went back to her work.

_I really need a cold shower, _he thought as he grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom.

As soon as he closed the door, Sakura dropped her head on the table and sighed. She amazed at her own boldness. She knew the way she just acted was really unlike her. _God, I'm really getting the seducing vixen act down pat, _she chuckled nervously. She felt her heart pound hard in her chest, her hands shaky. Upon noticing her vulnerability, she shook her head and her look hardened.

_If I back out now, Keiko will win!, _she reminded herself. She was still amazed at herself. She's never fought over a guy before. _It's amazing what love can do to you. Things that you wouldn't do, _she thought. _I should visit Tomoyo._

She grabbed a change of clothes and changed, taking the chance that Syaoran was in the shower. She let her loose, grabbed her purse and left.

Syaoran came out of the shower and found Sakura gone. "Oh, she's gone." He said. "I wonder if she's still pissed about that night. She might be hiding it from me."

------------At The Hotel-----------

"Oh Eriol!" Tomoyo gasped as he plunged into her. Eriol groaned as he felt her moving beneath him. She wrapped her legs around his naked waist and arched against him. Her moans were music to his ears. "How I love you, Tomoyo." He whispered, his mouth against her neck. Tomoyo felt shivers of delight run down her back as she felt and heard him say those words.

"I love you too...."

Sakura pulled out the spare card key that Tomoyo gave her and opened the door. "Hiya Tomoyo, what's up......." the words died in her mouth as her eyes went wide at what she was seeing. Tomoyo and Eriol naked on Tomoyo's bed, Eriol between her legs. Both were staring at her with wide eyes.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!" Sakura shrieked as she slammed the door behind her. "Oh shit." Tomoyo said. "Yeah." Eriol said and got off her. They put their clothes back on and opened the door, finding a very shocked Sakura.

"Sakura-sensei." Eriol said. Sakura had their back on them, too shocked to move.

Tomoyo giggled and yanked at Sakura's hand, pulling her inside the room. "It's OK, I'm sorry." She said. Eriol closed the door and stared into his teacher's young face. Her eyes wide and her face pale.

"I don't ever wanna see that again." She whispered. Tomoyo nodded. "I know, sorry." She said. Sakura finally looked at her and gave her a faint smile.

"So how's the seduce act going?" Eriol asked after Sakura completely calmed down.

Sakura smiled mischievously. "Just perfect. At this rate, I will beat Keiko to it!" she said.

"I got one question, sensei." Eriol said.

"Yeah?"

"Is all of this to beat Keiko or for Syaoran?"

Sakura was silent for a moment. She knew she hated Keiko, but the real reason went deeper than that. "I....I want to see Syaoran see that I'm a better woman than Keiko is. He kissed her in front of me. I want to save him from that slut and make him _notice_ me." she said softly. Tomoyo softly patted Sakura on the shoulder. "Trust me, Sakura. He _will _notice you." she assured her. Sakura looked up at her. "Do you think?"

Eriol laughed. "You betcha! If all the guys in our class can drool over you, sure as hell Syaoran can too!"

"Besides......" Tomoyo winked at her. "Remember how you attracted the boys back then, like bees to honey. You have a wonderful personality, Sakura, and you're very beautiful. You'll get him, I'm sure of that."

Sakura's bright smile returned. "Arigatou, you guys!"

"Of course, you can count of us on setups!" Eriol winked at her. Sakura winked back.

"Awesome! I can rely on your wonderful services."

As they were talking about random things, Sakura smiled. _It's so great to count on them. I know I can always rely on Tomoyo and Eriol's getting to be very trustworthy. At this rate, I will be able to find my own happiness, just Tomoyo found hers; _she looked at the smiling couple.

------------Back At The Dorm------------

Syaoran was doing homework when someone was knocking at the door. he got up and went to the door. _It can't be Sakura, she has a key, _he thought as he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. His cousin stood at his door, wearing a serious expression. "Meiling!" he said. Meiling nodded. "Hiya cousin."

"What are you doin' here?" he asked. "Aren't ya gonna ask me to come inside first?" she frowned at him. Syaoran rolled his eyes and let her in.

"All right, Meiling, tell me! Why are you here? And where's my mother?" Syaoran asked as Meiling sat on the couch. "Aunty Yelan's chilling at home. I wanna talk to ya 'bout somethin'." She replied. "Spill." Syaoran said.

"I heard what happened between you and Keiko the Slut right here." She said. "Who told you!?" Syaoran demanded, flinching at the memory. "Eriol." She said.

"I'm gonna kill him......." he muttered. "At anyways!" she cut in. "You do realize what Keiko's gonna be up to, am I right?"

Syaoran nodded curtly. "Yeah, she's gonna try to win me back. Like hell it's gonna happen."

Meiling nodded at him. "Good thing you think that way, Syaoran. But I wanna ask something. I know that young teacher, Sakura Kinomoto, was watching. What do you feel about that?" she asked. That got Syaoran's full attention. "I.......I feel really bad for making her see that horrible scene." He replied softly.

"What do you feel about her?" Meiling softened. Syaoran looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet Meiling's ruby eyes. "I......I......" he didn't want to say it.

"Syaoran......." Meiling said softly. "You can trust me, remember?"

"I.......I love her, Meiling." He said. "My right one was in front of me this whole time. Ever since she got here, she stole my thoughts and then my heart. I love the way she smiles, her rough side, her sweetness, her shyness, her innocence and beauty. At first, I thought she was gonna be just like Keiko, so that's why I kept myself aloof from her. but as I got to know her better, I realized she's way different. She cares about others' well beings than herself. She does anything to help and she's a gentle person."

Meiling smiled. "I'm glad you finally let out your emotions, Syaoran, I really am."

"What do you think about her, Meiling?" Syaoran asked her. Meiling smiled and leaned on further into the couch. "She's a good person. When Aunty Yelan and I came to meet her, we found out her past. And we were amazed at how strong she was. And.......we think she's your match."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Of course!" Meiling cried. "Even Aunty Yelan agreed with me. She is the one you are looking for, Syaoran."

"It's not gonna be easy winning her, Meiling." Syaoran said. Meiling stared at him funny.

"Why not?"

"Keiko's another of my teachers now." He mumbled angrily. Meiling's jaw nearly hit the ground at hearing him. "Get out! No way!"

"Yes way." He said gritted teeth.

"Oh shit, this sure makes things very interesting." Meiling noted, trying not to smile.

Syaoran frowned at her. "That's what you say. Keiko knows Sakura's my roommate and I bet she's gonna do whatever she can to make Sakura go away. She kissed me in front of her. Now, Sakura is growing more and more distant every day."

"Damn, Keiko _is _a bitch." She said.

"Duh, since when you knew that?" Syaoran asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Ok, sorry." Meiling sighed.

"The point is if I don't do something, my life's gonna straight to hell." Syaoran said. _And I'll lose the one who has captured my heart, who made me love her, _he added mentally.

"Then, fight for her." Meiling advised. Syaoran looked at her. "Fight for her?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "If you want something really bad and you don't want to lose it, you just can't sit and wait for it to come to you, you gotta fight. Think about it! With the exception of Eriol, _every _guy in your class probably has a crush on Sakura-sensei."

"You got a point there." Syaoran nodded in agreement.

Meiling smirked. "If you want her, you have to fight whatever or whoever stands in your way."

"But what about Sakura? I don't know how she feels about me?" he pointed out. "Has she kissed you?" she asked, winking at him. Syaoran blushed at the memory. "Y-Yeah."

Meiling looked at amusingly. "Then that's an evidence that she probably loves you back." she smiled in satisfaction.

"But she might do that for lust!" Syaoran said. "It might......" she said. "Then again, that might not be the reason."

"This is so damn confusing!" Syaoran groaned in frustration, making Meiling laugh. _Just leave it to me, Syaoran. I'll help you, just like you've helped me in the past, _she thought, smiling.

-------------The Next Day----------

Sakura hummed as she walked along the busy streets of Hong Kong. She came home late last night to find Syaoran fast asleep in his top bunk. She smiled fondly and stroked his dark hair before changing into her pajamas and went to sleep. She had to go to the post office to mail a letter to her father. She promised him to write every once in a while to let him know she was well.

"Ah, Miss Kinomoto!" a bright voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Meiling Li smiling at her.

"Oh hello, Miss Li." Sakura greeted, smiling back. Meiling laugh at her politeness.

"Please, you can call me Meiling. "Miss Li" makes me sound old." She said.

Sakura giggled. "Alright, _Meiling. _What are you doing here?"

Meiling shrugged. "Just getting out of my house, too much space. What about you?"

Sakura showed her the letter. "Mailing a letter to my dad back in Japan."

"May I come with you? Then we can go eat something." Meiling suggested. Sakura gave her a bright smile. "Sure!"

"Meiling, how long have you known Li?" Sakura was careful to use Syaoran's last name as she and Meiling were sitting in a restaurant.

Meiling took a sip of her coke and smiled. "Well, since we're cousins and best friends, I've known him almost all of my life. My mom, Aunty Yelan's sister, often took me with her to the Li Mansion. And while they were talking, I was to play with Syaoran. We became pretty good friends. We grew up together, always there for each other. Syaoran was a normal guy, always friendly to everyone, until Keiko came along."

"May I ask what happened?" Sakura asked curiously.

Meiling sipped at her drink again before answering. "Well, at first, we all thought Keiko was a decent girl. She was always polite, nice, and a very good match for my cousin. But, one night, Syaoran came home from Martial Arts practice and found Keiko fuckin' an older man on his bed."

Sakura gasped, a hint of rage flashed in her eyes. "That's _horrible_!" she cried. Meiling nodded. "Yeah, Syaoran was very shocked and hurt. He ended the engagement and swore to himself to never go near a girl again, fearing the same thing to happen again."

Realization dawned on Sakura. _So **that's **why he was so aloof towards me when I first came here. He was afraid if he fell in love with me or any other woman, she would cheat on him like Keiko did, _she thought as she took a sip of her drink.

"Say, Sakura-sensei, what do think of my cousin?" Meiling asked. Sakura choked on her drink at the question.

"N-Nani!?" she coughed out. Meiling tried hard to keep her laughter in as she saw Sakura's reaction. "I was just wondering, since when I saw that anger in your eyes when I mentioned what Keiko did, I thought you're pretty fond of Syaoran."

Sakura turned red like a cherry. "I........I........" her tongue was tied in a knot.

"It's OK; I didn't mean to put you in the spot." Meiling laughed softly. "I-It's alright." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Though........" she spoke louder. "There's this man who is eerily interested in me."

"Really?" Meiling's eyebrow shot up. "Who?"

Sakura frowned. "He's the school's assistant principal. He creeps me out."

"Sounds like he's up to no good." Meiling stated.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed. Meilin looked at her watch and said. "Oh, I have to go, my Martial Arts training session is in 20 minutes." She stood up. Sakura stood up also.

"Thank you for the treat, Meiling." She smiled.

"My pleasure." Meiling grinned back and gave Sakura a small, yellow slip. "If you're ever in trouble, you can talk to me." she waved as she left. Sakura smiled and tucked the little slip in her purse.

_Meiling's such a nice person, _Sakura smiled to herself as she walked back to the school.

She went inside the dorm and noticed Syaoran was gone. She noticed a small sheet of paper on the table. She walked over to it and picked it up.

_-------------------------------------_

_Gone to Martial Arts practice_

_-------------------------------------_

"Wow, he's in Martial Arts with Meiling?" she wondered in awe. She looked around and a small grin spread her lips. She braided her hair in two braids and changed her clothes to a plain, white T-shirt and jean shorts. She went out the door and knocked on Eriol's dorm door, which was right across from hers. Eriol opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hey, Sakura-sensei! What can I do for ya?" he asked. "Got any thick, round glasses, Eriol?"

He stared at her then nodded. "Yeah, be right back."

He came back with them and Sakura put them on. "How do I look?" she teased. Eriol looked at her up and down. "Are you really Sakura-sensei?" he asked. Sakura grinned and said. "I'm gonna go check out Syaoran's Martial Arts training! You know where it is?"

Eriol grinned back and nodded. "Yeah." He told her the directions. Sakura turned to leave. "Arigatou, Eriol!" she smiled as she ran off.

"Have fun!" he teased.

-----------Martial Arts Training Facility---------

Sakura pushed the glasses down her nose as she hurried along the wall that bordered the Martial Arts Training facility since wearing glasses blurs her sight. She saw a door and knocked. A kind, old man opened the door.

"May I help you, miss?" the old man smiled at her. Sakura grinned back, pushed up her glasses, and bowed. "Hello, my name is Sakurako Ayaka and I'm new here in Hong Kong. I heard about a facility for Martial Arts and I was very interested. So, may I look around?" she asked sweetly. The old man nodded and let her in. "I'll guide you miss Ayaka, we are always delighted to have new people interested in the sacred Martial Arts."

"Please, call me Sakurako, Mr........" she inquired.

"Wei." The old man said. "Mr. Wei." She nodded.

"I'll lead you to the garden where the training sessions are taking place, Miss Sakurako." Wei said as he led Sakura to the gardens. Sakura stared, amazed, at the huge building and the beautiful gardens.

"Wow, it's so pretty." She said in awe.

Wei chuckled. "The Li family founded this place a long time ago. It has become a greatly known place in all Hong Kong."

"The Li family!?" Sakura gasped.

"Yes, I've served their family for many years. Right now, I am appointed to look out for Master Syaoran Li and Miss Meiling Li." Wei said. Sakura could only gawk at him. _He's a servant to the LI family!? Wow, they sure sound like a very rich and powerful family, _she thought. They finally reached the gardens and Sakura noticed Syaoran and Meiling right away.

"You may sit here, Miss Sakurako." Wei pointed to a chair. Sakura nodded and sat down, watching Wei go back to where the people were at. Sakura spent the whole entire time watching Syaoran practice. She saw how graceful and swift his moves were. She felt the blush creep up her face, but she ignored it. She was hypnotized by him.

She kept on staring at him. _God, he's so breathtakingly handsome......., _she thought. After practice was done, she stood up. She didn't want Syaoran to see her here. She was about to leave when Mr. Wei called to her.

"Miss Sakurako!"

She turned around and smiled. "I have to leave."

"Will you join us?" he smiled. Sakura nodded. "I will think about it. Good day to you." she left the building. While everyone was leaving, Meiling noticed Sakura and smiled.

_Pretty good job at disguising yourself, Sakura. Clearly shows you love Syaoran too, _she thought.

---------------At The Dorm--------------

Sakura unbraided her hair and changed again. She already returned the glasses to Eriol, smiling her thanks. She picked up her romance book and sat on the couch, back to the page where she left off.

_Esmeralda gazed out the window of her bedroom. It's been a couple of weeks since she caught Minoru in one of his one-night stands. She shivered at the disturbing memory. She ran her hands up and down her arms, trying to make the goosebumps fade. Ever since that incident, she hasn't spoken to him and it was starting to feel lonely, that's how much that bastard has taken a huge effect on her. She wanted to hate him, to kick him out of her life, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it._

_She feared of the consequences on dropping her defenses when he kissed her, touched her. She's always managed to gather up the strength to push him away, but could this go on much longer? After each passing day, she only burns for him even more?_

_She felt lost and she hated that. She liked to be in control of her thoughts and emotions, but after meeting Minoru, she has lost her control._

_A soft noise startled her. She peeked through her door and saw Minoru coming in. She was about to close the door because she didn't want him noticing her when he did saw her._

"_Esmeralda." He said. "Go away!" Esmeralda said to him as she shutting the door. Minoru grabbed the door, stopping her._

"_No, you and I got to talk." He said seriously, looking deep into her eyes._

The soft click of the lock of the door unlocking startled Sakura. She quickly put her bookmark in her book and closed it. Syaoran came in and saw her on the couch, her book in her hand.

"Hi." He said. Sakura didn't meet his eyes. "Hi." She said.

"Got my note?" Syaoran asked, dumping his bag on his bed. "Yeah." Sakura said, nodding, still not looking at him.

"Why won't you look at me, Sakura?" he asked, noticing her strange behavior. She still didn't move. He walked over to her and stood in front of her, she still didn't look at him.

He cupped her chin with a hand and forced her face up to meet his eyes. Her emerald eyes met his, expressing innocence and confusion. His gaze dropped her lips, pink full. Without even thinking, he took her mouth with his. It was on the front of her thoughts to push him away, but moved by a longing too strong to deny, she kissed him back, savoring the moment. His warmth aroused her, made a heat inside her. She didn't want it to stop, she wanted more. She wanted _him_. Syaoran felt her kissing him back and felt more daring. He parted her lips with his tongue and ravished her mouth. Sakura tried to stifle a moan but no luck. Syaoran lightly pushed her back to lie on the couch. He followed her, not breaking the kiss. Soon, he was on top of Sakura, kissing her feverishly.

Sakura moaned softly as she felt his hand pulling her shirt up a little then stroking the bare skin. Syaoran buried his face in her neck and inhaled the sweet cherry blossom scent from her hair. He kneaded the soft, pale skin of her stomach and felt Sakura squirming with need beneath him.

"Syaoran." Her soft voice calling his name just turned him on even more.

He took her lips again, deeply kissing her sweet lips. Sakura's control was slipping, her grasp on reality being left behind.

Thinking nothing more but of his touch, his kisses, and everything else about him she loved.

His hand slowly snaked up, nearing her chest........wanting to feel her breasts.......

"Yo, Syaoran! It's Eriol!!" his voice came from the other side of the door. Eriol's voice made Sakura snap back to reality. She looked into Syaoran's darkening eyes and gulped.

She took his hand out of her shirt and pulled the hem down. Syaoran sighed in frustration and stood up. Sakura sat up, her breathing coming in heavy gasps, her cheeks flushed. Syaoran walked over to the door and was talking to Eriol while Sakura was trembling, shocked at the force of passion that nearly took her completely.

_O-Oh my God, _she thought. _If Eriol didn't show up, I would've......., _she didn't want to think about it anymore.

Syaoran closed the door and looked at Sakura. She stood up on shaky legs and grabbed her towel. "I need to wash my hair." She smiled nervously and hurried to the bathroom.

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He was shaking too; his need for her was increasing drastically.

_Thank God Eriol didn't see the proof, _he sighed in relief. He sat on Sakura's bed to calm down. It's so hard to recover from something like that, especially if it's a beautiful woman and he wanted for all the world to claim her. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Sakura's breathing was still shaky as she let the warm water rush down her body. She hugged herself and blushed.

"How long can I keep doing this?" she wondered, her thoughts were only on the amber-eyes man she fell in love with.

A/N

All right! CH 5's done! Thank you, AngelofDarkness for the Syaoran plushie! hugs the plushie!

Thank you to y'all who are makin' this story a GREAT HIT! Keep at it and you'll get good chapters! OKAY! Time for Warriors of the Night Ch 6!

Oyasumi nasai!

_Mistress Ness _


	6. Aiding Love

_**Watashi no mi Sakura: My beautiful Cherry Blossom**_

_I know CCS belongs to CLAMP, so don't you think of suing me! My made-up characters are mine along with this plot! _

By: Mistress Ness

_Chapter 6: Aiding Love_

Sakura stood in front of her students as she was reading from her book for class. "_And so, Lady Renna turned out to be half-goddess, half-mortal. Her Knights were shocked at finding out the truth of the Goddess. She looked down in shame as she told them how her mother, who was a Goddess, fell in love with a male mortal and Renna herself was the result of their love. The Chief God, Zeus, was enraged with Renna's mother and took her immortality. And now Renna, she quests to be accepted as a Goddess."_

She bookmarked the page and closed the book. "Now, who can tell me why was Lady Renna ashamed of herself while she told the Knights her tale?" she asked her class. Eriol raised his hand.

"Yes, Eriol?" Sakura smiled.

"Lady Renna was called a half-breed by a God once when she was a child. And her friends back in her hometown called her a witch because of her abilities." Eriol responded. Sakura nodded in satisfaction at his answer. "That's correct, Eriol, good work."

She then decided to fire another question at her students. "Now, why was Lady Rena not looking at Tsushiro?"

Syaoran raised his hand to that one. Sakura felt her pulse quicken at seeing him raise his hand. She knew the answer obviously but it was going to interesting what he had to say.

"Alright, Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked deep into Sakura's emerald orbs as he spoke. "Lady Renna's in love with Tsushiro and she feared he would call her 'half-breed' or 'witch' like everyone else did."

Sakura heard the emphasis when he said the word "love" and felt that word speak into her heart. Her hands trembled as she gave him a nod. "Yes, nicely worded, Syaoran." She tried to sound serene but no luck.

The bell rang and everyone began to gather their stuff. "Guys, no homework! I'll give ya a break for today!" she winked at the boys. The guys cheered and left the room saying goodbye.

Sakura began to gather up her stuff quickly since she's supposed to go meet Tomoyo at the front of the school.

"Ah, Miss Kinomoto." A familiar, unpleasant voice said from behind her. She turned and made a face at who she was seeing. "Mr. Ayana." Sakura said politely, in a cold way at it too.

--------------------------

Syaoran smacked his forehead as he and Eriol were going to the next class. "Oh shit, I forgot my notebook in Sakura-sensei's class!" he said. Eriol laughed. "Better go get it before Sakura-sensei leaves to go meet Tomoyo."

"See ya in class." Syaoran nodded and waved at him as he ran back to Sakura's room.

---------------------------------

"Please, My. Ayana, I'm supposed to meet someone and I don't want to make her wait." Sakura said a bit nervously as Mr. Ayana was starting to back her up; she could unmistakably see the lust in his eyes. Her back touched the wall and she froze. Before Sakura could react, Mr. Ayana grabbed her wrists and roughly brought up against him, lowering his mouth to hers. Sakura squirmed but his grip was too strong.

_Syaoran, help me!!!, _she pleaded, closing her eyes tightly and bracing herself for the worst. Syaoran came in the room and his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Sakura was being manhandled by Mr. Ayana. Rage heated his blood. Syaoran dashed to them, grabbed the man's collar and yanked him away from Sakura, making her tumble.

"Get your hands off her!!" he yelled at Mr. Ayana. "Syaoran!" Sakura gasped in relief, shock made her legs shaky. Mr. Ayana glared at Syaoran. "You will pay for this, Li!" she past at him before storming out of the room. Syaoran turned back to Sakura, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Are you OK?" he asked in concern, offering his hand. "Y-Yes, thank you." Sakura said softly as she grabbed his hand. He helped her up, but she tripped on her feet because of her shaky legs.

"Kyah!" she cried. Syaoran caught her fall, wrapping his strong arms around her. She felt herself blushing again and looked up at him. At seeing those shy, green eyes and her flushed face, Syaoran could see the face of the innocent Sakura he knows........and loves.

_Not that I don't love this new side of her too. It's like she's hiding herself in a new version of herself she created for some reason, _he thought. He could see Sakura inside the new Sakura, and he knew she was hiding from him, not everyone else, just him.

Sakura just looked into his eyes, completely mesmerized by the intense amber. She didn't realize she was exposing herself to him. She gasped and looked away from the spell of his gaze.

"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered as he reached out to touch her cheek when a voice said from behind them. "What happened?"

They saw Kaho standing at the door of the classroom, eyes wide. Sakura quickly pulled away from Syaoran and turned back to Kaho. "My. Anaya t-tried to......"

"He was harassing her." Syaoran spoke for her. Kaho looked at him and then back at Sakura. "Li saved me from, Kaho. Something bad could've happened to me if he hadn't come to save me."

Kaho nodded understandingly and motioned them to follow her. "Let's go to the Headmaster's office and let him know."

----------------------------------------

"What!? My. Anaya was _harassing _Miss Kinomoto!?" the Headmaster cried out in rage as Syaoran, Sakura, and Kaho stood in front of his desk. Sakura nodded slowly. "What happened, Sakura-sensei?" Headmaster Xing asked.

"I was gathering my things to go meet up with my friend when Mr. Anaya came in and tried to kiss me forcefully. Then Li came to help me, Headmaster." Sakura said, not looking at him in the eye.

"Is this true, Syaoran?" Headmaster Xing looked at Syaoran. "Yes, Headmaster." Syaoran nodded, his gaze unwavering.

"Then....." the Headmaster said as he lay back in his chair. "I will call on him soon and fire him. Such behavior is _not _permitted in this school. You're dismissed." He gave them a nod.

Syaoran and Sakura bowed and walked out of the office. "Headmaster, what do you think of young Syaoran's behavior towards Sakura-sensei?" Kaho asked after the door was shut behind them. Headmaster Xing grinned. "Well, I can tell they get along now. And, I can tell Miss Sakura is getting to be fond of him."

"And you don't mind, Headmaster?" Kaho asked, letting out a grin of her own. "I made a promise to Syaoran's mother, Yelan. I promised her that if I ever brought a young woman to this school and Syaoran fell in love with her, I promised I wouldn't get in the way. I know it takes a very spirited woman to melt the ice in his heart." He said. "That is why; I also must fire Mr. Anaya."

------------------------

"Are sure you're alright, Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he opened the dorm door for Sakura. Sakura nodded, even though inside she knew she was still in shock. "Yes, thank you, Syaoran." She said, trying to bite back her vulnerability. Syaoran saw her hands trembling while clutching her books.

"But you're trembling." He said as he laid his hand over hers. Sakura winced at it and realized that because of the shock, her innocent side was showing again. She nodded again and brushed his away politely. "You should get going. I don't want you to miss your classes for my sake, Syaoran." Sakura said as she placed her books on her bed. Syaoran shook his head and closed the door behind him.

"No, I want to make sure that ass of an assistant principal won't try to force himself on you again. So I'm skipping." He gave a look, daring her to argue with him. Sakura looked over her shoulder at him and then looked away. "Do as you please." She said softly. She grabbed a change of clothes and rushed to the bathroom.

Syaoran at the closed door and sighed. He sat down on the couch and clenched his fists. He was very pissed at Mr. Anaya for trying to force Sakura. "Li?" Tomoyo's voice called from the other side of the door. Syaoran got up and opened the door. Tomoyo stood with a bag in her hands. "I heard what happened and I came to see how she's doing." She smiled at him.

"Oh, hi Tomoyo." Sakura said from behind him. He turned around and saw her in a light blue T-shirt and shorts. "May I come in?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran looked back at her and stepped aside, nodding. "I'm going to the Headmaster to tell him I'm skipping." He said to Sakura and left. Sakura plopped down on the couch, letting out a loud sigh. Tomoyo sat next to her and placed the bag on the floor. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded slowly. "Syaoran saved me."

Tomoyo smiled at her friend. "He must care about you a lot, Sakura."

Sakura remembered that night when he kissed Keiko and felt anger take over. "But he kissed another woman and led me on. And Keiko wants him back and I can't allow it." She said, trying to hold back tears.

Tomoyo looked at her and said. "Sakura, you know you can't go on like this forever." Sakura stared at her best friend with wide eyes. "What? Why not?"

Tomoyo sighed and shook her head. "We both know you want to win him, but you're also desperate to get rid of this "new side" of you. We do know it's not you, Sakura. You're the kind girl who cares for others first rather than yourself; this new Sakura was born to win Li. But, you don't have the enough endurance to go on forever pretending someone you're not."

Sakura looked down at her hands folded on her lap and bit her lip. "You're right, Tomoyo. I don't have enough endurance to be this 'seductress' for the rest of my life."

"Then why don't you just tell him what you feel?" Tomoyo suggested. Sakura's head snapped up and stared at her. "No! I-I can't do that because I don't what feels about me!" she cried.

Tomoyo smiled and took her hand. "I understand. But I can tell you this, Sakura, if you want something really bad.......keep on trying and you'll get it. Don't let yourself down or Keiki will beat you. You don't want to lose him, right?"

Sakura's expression turned sad and she shook her head. "N-no......" she whispered. Tomoyo picked up the bag and placed it in Sakura's hands. "Then don't give up."

Sakura finally smiled. "I won't! Thanks Tomoyo."

Tomoyo stood up and said. "Sorry but I promised Eriol we would go out today. I'll call you later, OK?" Sakura smiled and hugged the bag. "All right. Have a good time!" she grinned mischievously. Tomoyo blushed and laughed. "Pervert." She laughed and closed the door. Sakura opened the bag and saw some cake, obviously made by Tomoyo. She smiled at the gift and said. "Thank you, Tomoyo."

"I'm back." Syaoran said as he came in. Sakura smiled brightly at him. "I got some cake from Tomoyo, want some?"

Syaoran looked at her funny for a second before saying. "Sure."

"Great!" Sakura leaped off the couch and went to the small kitchen to get plates. Syaoran just stared at her as she got out the plates. _And she was upset before........oh what the hell, at the least she's smiling again, _he thought, smiling too.

----------------------------

Hideaki was frowning as he packed up his stuff. The Headmaster sent for him and when he got there, he told him he was fired for sexual harassment. _Damn him!, _he thought. Suddenly, his office door opened and saw a woman standing at his door. Her dark eyes shone with mischief. "Poor thing, I heard you got fired." She said with a smirk. Hideaki glared at her. "Lay off, Keiko." He snarled. Keiko pretended to be hurt. "That's not a very nice way to treat your cousin, Hideaki." She pouted.

"I'm so very sorry, your Majesty the Slut Queen." He said sarcastically. Keiko flicked him off. "Fuck you too, cousin. Anyways, I came to offer you a job."

Hideaki looked at her with a funny expression. "And I just got fired from my job. So, what is it, little cousin?" he asked. Keiko smirked and said. "You remember my ex-fiancé, Syaoran Li?"

"Yeah, he dumped your ass good." He commented with a laugh. Keiko glared at him. "Shut the fuck up." She then cleared her throat and went on. "Anyways, he seems _fond _of that cute Japanese teacher."

Hideaki stopped smiling and frowned. "He better stay away from her! She's mine!"

Keiko smiled and said. "I thought you would say that. I need your help and I promise a good reward."

"What do you need me to do?" Hideaki asked, now interested. She smirked again at her plan. "I want Syaoran back but with that pretty little girl in the way he won't even look at me. Get him away from that girl."

"And my reward?" he asked.

"The girl."

"Deal." Hideaki smirked as he shook hands with his cousin. The job was on.

-------Li Mansion------

"Eriol, are you sure about this?" Tomoyo asked nervously as they approached the Li Mansion's garden. Eriol nodded and gave her hand a squeeze of comfort. "I'm sure, she's an expert at this kinda stuff."

A young woman had their back to them as they reached the garden. Tomoyo noticed the round white table and 3 chairs. She noticed them and turned around. Tomoyo gasped silently as she saw the girl. Her long, raven hair was in two buns held by two red ribbons, her red eyes stared in her own. Her lips curved into a smile. "You must be Tomoyo."

Eriol chuckled at feeling Tomoyo's nervousness. "Tomoyo, this is Syaoran's cousin and friend of mine, Meiling. Meiling, this is my girlfriend and Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo."

Meiling bowed. "Nice to meet you!"

Tomoyo grinned and bowed back. "Me too."

"Shall we sit? I'm starving!" Eriol laughed as he pulled the chairs for Tomoyo and Meiling. "Always the gentleman-like playboy, Eriol." Meiling teased as she sat. Tomoyo smiled at him as she sat. "Thanks Eriol."

Servants showed up and placed the food on the small table. "Where's Aunty Yelan?" Eriol asked Meiling. "She's in a trip with her friends. She said she'll be back next week." Meiling replied. She straightened herself out and her expression turned serious. "Anyways, we should discuss what we talked over the phone, Eriol." She said. Tomoyo said. "You think you can help them?"

Meiling's red eyes stared into her own. "Syaoran's my cousin and I love him very much. I rather him ending up with Sakura than that slut, Keiko." She said. "So, what'cha got in mind?" Eriol asked as he popped a grape into his mouth.

Meiling folded her hand across the table and gave them a wolfish smile. "I plan to get in Keiko's way as much as possible........I'm gonna ask Headmaster Xing to make me Sakura's teacher's aid."

Tomoyo nearly spat out her drink at hearing her. "N-Nani!?" she choked out. Meiling grinned at her and said. "You heard me. If I stay by Sakura's side at the school, I can get in Keiko's nerves in a snap. In case you don't know, that assistant principal at the school, he's Slut Queen's cousin."

Both Eriol and Tomoyo gasped. "You mean Hideaki Anaya!?" Eriol cried. "The one and only." Meiling smirked.

"He has a crush on Sakura." Tomoyo said thoughtfully. Meiling nodded. "Yeah, I know. And I bet Keiko's gonna use that pup to get Sakura away from Syaoran."

"How do you know all of this, Meiling?" Eriol asked. Meiling winked at him. "I got my sources."

Tomoyo grinned. "So, what you wanna call this plan?" she laughed. Meiling looked at her straight in the eye and smiled back. "Operation 'Ruin The Slut'!"

------------Back At The Dorm-----------

Sakura yawned, tired from grading papers. "I'm beat!" she said, stretching. Syaoran chuckled, getting his stuff together for tomorrow. Sakura handed him a paper then crawled into bed. Syaoran looked at the paper and saw a big A in red. _My paper on the story she's reading to us, _he thought. He smiled at her. "Thanks, sensei."

Sakura mumbled and he saw she was fast asleep. He saw her plush toy on the floor and picked it up. He took her hand and placed the doll in it. Sakura smiled in her sleep as she hugged the doll, curling herself into a ball. Syaoran chuckled softly as he lightly stroked her hair. He turned of the light and climbed up to bed.

-----------Next Day---------

Sakura yawned as she ran towards her classroom. _God, I can't believe it slept in!! I haven't slept in **ages**!, _she thought. She had such good sleep when she woke up, she saw on her clock she had half-hour before her class started. She finally entered the classroom and tried to catch her breath. Her students all stared at her, pretty amused.

"You OK, sensei?" Eriol asked, trying to bite back his laughter.

Sakura grinned sheepishly and made her way to her desk. "Sorry I'm so late but I slept in." she laughed nervously. The boys roared with laughter, even Syaoran was laughing. Sakura began to laugh. "OK, OK! Let's get started!"

She handed the papers back to the guys and asked them to read out loud. Sakura sat back; smiling wide as she listened to her boys read their papers. Suddenly, a girl's voice spoke. "Hiya, Sakura!"

Sakura looked to her side and her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. Meiling stood at her door, wearing a big grin. "Meiling! What are you doing here?" Sakura squeaked. Syaoran had the same question in mind. Meiling grinned and walked towards Sakura. "Headmaster Xing just made me your teacher's aid." She said sweetly. Sakura's jaw nearly hit the floor at hearing her. "Nani!?" she cried. "B-But I was never told about it!"

Syaoran stared at his cousin suspiciously. _What are you up to, Meiling?_

Sakura sighed and gave it up. "Alright........" she turned to her class. "Meiling Li is going to be my teacher's aid so treat her with respect!"

"Hiya, Meiling!" Eriol waved. Meiling laughed and waved back. "What's up, Eriol?"

The bell rang and Sakura smiled. "OK, boys, read over your papers and try not to make the mistakes you made in the again! See you tomorrow!"

"You sure seemed to have lots of fun, _Sakura-sensei_." Meiling teased her. Sakura tuck out her tongue at her and laughed. "I heard you got my cousin fired." An icy voice said from the door. Sakura just _knew _who that was without looking at the woman. Meiling made a face. "Ew, slut alert." She muttered under her breath. Syaoran glared at her, not wanting to go her class next.

"Hello there, Syaoran." Keiko said too-sweetly to him, who was passing by. Syaoran flicked her off and exited the classroom. Meiling laughed at Keiko. "Oh, looks like Syaoran doesn't like you at all!"

Keiko glared at her. "Shut up."

"_You _shut up! You're the one who's a slut here!" Sakura snapped at her. "Dissed." Meiling laughed. Keiko reddened in anger. "Why the hell you got my cousin fired!?" she demanded. "You mean Mr. Anaya?" Sakura said. Meiling nodded. "Yeah, he's the slut's cousin." She pointed at Keiko.

Sakura's look hardened at remembering what he nearly did to her. "He forced himself on me, that's why!!" she spat. Keiko turned to leave. "This won't stay like this, Kinomoto! You will lose him!"

Sakura felt a pang in her heart, but masked the pain of it. "Just you watch! I will protect him from you!" Sakura said, finally putting Keiko in her place. Keiko snarled at her then left. Meiling clapped after she left. "That was a good one, Sakura!" she cheered. Sakura looked at her and smiled. "Why thanks."

"You _do _really love Syaoran, don't you?" Meiling said. Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet, saying nothing. Meiling grinned in amusement. "You look so cute when you blush! Not that it helps you lie." She laughed. Sakura looked up and said softly. "I love him." She placed her hand over her heart, the mark of Keiko's words echoing in her head. Meiling looked at her expression and knew Keiko's words had hurt her, even though she tried to hide it. "Sakura........" she placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and stared at her. Meiling smiled at her. "Don't worry about Keiko said, we both know how much Syaoran hates her for what she did to him. And........Syaoran will choose you over her."

"You think?" Sakura whispered. Meiling nodded slowly. "Yeah, I _know _Syaoran, I know everything about him. He would never choose a slut over an innocent and sweet girl whose beauty caught his eye." She said. Sakura asked. "Am I that innocent and sweet girl?" she smiled weakly. Meiling laughed softly and patted her shoulder. "Believe it. Just be strong and you'll see everything will be alright."

Sakura finally smiled for real and nodded. "I will, thank you, Meiling."

-------Later On------

"Meiling's a very nice girl." Tomoyo smiled as she and Sakura were in the dorm, eating lunch. Sakura nodded, smiling. "Yeah, she swayed Headmaster Xing to make her my teacher's aid." She gave a laugh. Tomoyo laughed along. "Boy, she's very persuasive." She noted. "When did you got to meet her, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo tapped a finger on her chin in thought. "Last night when Eriol and I went for dinner at the Li Mansion."

"You went to the Li place!?" Sakura nearly yelled. "Y-Yeah." Tomoyo blushed. "Mail for Miss Kinomoto!" A guy's voice said from outside her door. "Be right back." Sakura said to Tomoyo as she got up and went to open the door. A guy handed her 2 letters. "From Japan, Kinomoto-sensei." He said. Sakura smiled at him, making the guy blush. "Thank you!" she said and closed the door. "Sakura of the Sweet Smile." Tomoyo teased as Sakura sat back down, opening one of the letters. "So, who's it from? Tomoyo asked as she leaned closer to Sakura to take a peek at the letter.

"It's from Oto-san!" Sakura cried in delight as she unfolded the letter. She looked at it for a moment and began to read out loud.

"_To my dear daughter, Sakura......how are things going in your job in Hong Kong? We're fine here back home. Touya's got himself a full-time job at the hospital and I'm still here as a teacher at the university. How's Tomoyo over there? Tell her mother misses her and wants her to call. I heard about you ending your relationship with Yukito from Touya and to let you know, he's not friends with him anymore. He said he didn't want to be friends with someone who hurts his little sister. You know how protective your brother is over you. But, what has been strange is that Yukito has stopped by to ask how you were doing. Of course, Touya just snapped at him and kicked him out. Anyways, I hope you come to visit us soon, Sakura, and be strong. For your mother, me, Touya, and yourself. Take care, my little Sakura. Love, Dad."_

Tomoyo gave an "aw" when Sakura finished reading the letter. Sakura laughed as she opened the other letter. The laughter died in her lips as she saw the other letter. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she saw Sakura going pale. Sakura handed the letter to her with trembling hands. "Read it."

Tomoyo took it and read it out loud.

"_Sakura, I know I don't deserve to be heard for what I did to you, but please hear me out, I love you, and I really do too. I dumped Nakuru because I realized she just a slut and I felt sick for being with her for so long when I had the best girl in the world right in front of me. But then you found out and you shoved me out of life and I don't blame you, I would've done the same. But, after some heard thinking, I realized that I really **do **love you and I needed you. I never loved a person as much as I love you and I want you to know that. I know I've been a male slut and I don't deserve your forgiveness or you, but please, give me another chance. I will wait for your reply. Love, Yukito." _Tomoyo's eyes widened as she finished the letter. Sakura felt anger rush through her. "He should've thought twice before I found out he was screwing that slut." She said bitterly. Tomoyo nodded as she tossed the letter aside. "Are you gonna reply to him, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, but I'm going to reject him! I'm going to hurt him as much as he hurt _me_!" she said, her trembling hands clenching into fists. Tomoyo touched her shoulder and nodded again. "He deserves it after all........." she grinned. "No one messes with Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura smiled and said. "Yep, you're right! I won't stand for this! Yukito's gonna see how fine I'm doing _without _him!"

"Go Sakura!" Tomoyo cheered. Sakura stood up. "Let's go get something at the pastry store!"

"Sure!" Tomoyo grinned and stood up also.

------------------

Syaoran stared out the window as he ignored Keiko's lecture. He simply hated the bitch and couldn't _wait _to get out of that class. Eriol looked at his friend and grinned. "Is Keiko's voice making you wanna barf?" he teased.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and said. "Go figure, makes me wanna wish myself at my house in my mother's wrath."

Eriol laughed. "That's Heaven compared to being in the same classroom as Keiko the Slut."

Keiko snapped at them. "Hiragizawa, Li! Pay attention!" she winked at Syaoran. Syaoran just did the "shove it" motion with his arms and got her to shut up. She reddened and went back to the lecture. The bell finally rang and Syaoran sighed in relief. "Thank God!" he sighed as he grabbed his stuff and ran out of the room.

---------------Later That Afternoon---------------

"I'm back." Syaoran said as he came into the dorm, finding Sakura gone. _I wonder where's she at, _he wondered as he looked around for a note from her. He saw a small sheet of paper lying on the table. He picked up and read it. _"Gone out with Tomoyo, later!"_

He smiled and put the note back on the table. He placed his stuff on his bunk and noticed a book lying on her bed, next to Kero. He picked it up and looked at its title. _The Ice Maiden, huh?, _he opened the door and skimmed through it. He was shocked at finding out what it was. "A romance novel? I didn't knew Sakura liked this kinda stuff." He said to himself as he stopped where Sakura put her bookmark. The girl, Esmeralda, was being taken to a 5-star hotel by the guy, Minoru, because he wanted her yet she kept on rejecting him. A wolfish smiled spread his lips as he closed the book and held it in his hands.

"So this is what Sakura likes." He said in a teasingly voice as he had an idea floating in his head.

He grabbed his cell phone and called Eriol. "Yeah? Eriol answered.

"Eriol......." Syaoran kept on smiling. "I'm gonna need a favor from you. I want you to call the best hotel in Hong Kong and ask for their largest suite for one night and tell your girlfriend I want you, me and her to meet up in your dorm room. I have a plan."

"Okkkkk......" Eriol sounded suspicious. "What _is _your great plan, Syaoran Li?" he asked.

Syaoran's grin went wider. "You'll see tonight at your dorm."

"OK, I'll call Tomoyo." Eriol said.

Syaoran nodded and said. "Cool, at nine o'clock, when Sakura-sensei is asleep."

"Alright, bye." Eriol hung up.

Syaoran hung up too ands couldn't help smiling still. He still held Sakura's book in his hand.

At his dorm, Eriol was wondering what the hell Syaoran was up to. "What the hell's goin' on through his head?" he asked himself. He remembered the bit about Sakura and then it him. "He must've found a way!"

_He must've found the way to win her! He must've found Sakura's weakness, _Eriol slowly smiled.

_She's in for it.........._

Syaoran sat down, still grinning like a naughty wolf. He knew precisely how to seduce Sakura.

A/N

YAY DONE! BRACE FOR THE LEMON OF THIS STORY!!!!!! Keep those reviews coming and you'll get the reward!

Oyasumi Nasai!

_Mistress Ness _


	7. The Seducing Wolf

_**Watashi no mi Sakura: My beautiful Cherry Blossom**_

_I know CCS belongs to CLAMP, so don't you think of suing me! My made-up characters are mine along with this plot! _

By: Mistress Ness

_Chapter 7: The Seducing Wolf_

Syaoran woke up early. He looked down to see Sakura sleeping while hugging Kero. He smiled and quietly got down from his bunk. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed up the number Eriol gave him. _That hotel's said to be the best of the best, _Eriol told him last night as he slipped the note into Syaoran's hand.

"Hong Kong Palace Hotel, may I help you?" a woman's voice picked up. Syaoran cleared his throat and said. "Hi, I wish to reserve the best suite you have."

He heard computer keyboard clicking away. "Anything else, Mr.........?"

"Syaoran Li." He said. "Yeah, and I want you to decorate the bedroom with cherry blossom petals."

"You got it, Mr. Li. And this is for one night?" the woman asked.

"Yeah. Take out of my family's account." Syaoran said and hung up. _The plan's on!, _he thought.

----------------Flashback, Last Night------------------

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were all gathered in Eriol's dorm. "So, that's the plan." He finished explaining his plan to Eriol and Tomoyo. "Quite a plan." Eriol grinned. "Leave the hotel to me."

Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "Alright, she might kill me for this, but I'm sure she'll forget about it. OK, I'll leave the note for her."

Syaoran grinned back and said. "Good, then we got a plan."

"But....." Tomoyo said to him. "When are you gonna put this 'plan' to action?"

Syaoran gave them his wolfish smile. "Tonight."

---------------End Flashback--------------

Syaoran kept on grinning as he showered and grabbed his stuff for class, being careful not to wake Sakura. He neared her bed and lightly touched her hair, smiling. "I'll see you later." He whispered then left the dorm. Sakura woke up and yawned. "Time to go teach!" she smiled as she jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes, totally unaware of what would happen to her.

She walked towards her classroom, feeling cheery when she saw Kaho. "Morning, Kaho!" she smiled. Kaho smiled back to her. "Hi Sakura, how's your class?" she asked.

Sakura beamed. "They're great! They're very smart too, and very nice boys." She said. Kaho laughed. "I'm glad to hear that, the last teacher said they were a pain."

Sakura said 'bye' to Kaho and went inside the room. She was greeted by her students, as usual. Sakura smiled at her boys. "Hi guys! Today, we're gonna do a sketch of the book I'm reading you!"

Groans echoed in the room and Sakura had to laugh at the faces the guys were making. "Aw, come on! It's like you get to draw for me your verse of the book's cover!" she smiled. Eriol laughed and nodded in agreement. "Alright! But, Sakura-sensei, what will you give the boy who draws it the best?" he asked.

The boys began to voice their agreement with Eriol. "Yeah, sensei! What will you give the lucky guy?" Bai asked.

Sakura tried not to blush, but all of the boys saw it. "How 'bout a kiss on the cheek for the winner?" Eriol suggested. Sakura gave a terrified look but the others cheered. "Come on, Sakura-sensei!" one of her students yelled.

Syaoran smiled as Sakura gave an awkward nod. "Alright, take out a sheet of paper and start now!"

The guys all took out their paper and got to work. Sakura hide her face in her hands, feeling _very _embarrassed. _God, what did I get myself into?, _she sighed.

A while later, the boys were all done. They all sat anxiously as Sakura looked through their drawings. To Sakura, they were all good, but there was this one that really caught her eye. It was a good picture of the Goddess Renna staring into the distance with Tsushiro holding her by the waist. The rest of her Knights were beneath them, their weapons drawn.

"Wow!" she said. "This is a very good drawing!" she held it up for her students to see. "Who drew this?" she asked, smiling. Syaoran saw her hold up his drawing and knew he won. He slowly stood up, watching Sakura's smile fade and her cheeks getting red. He walked over to her, his gaze pinning hers.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Eriol began to chant. A boy grinned and joined his chant. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

The boys all joined and the chanting grew very loud. "KISS, KISS, KISS!"

Sakura was as red as a tomato and gulped. Syaoran stopped, facing her, making the students see them. Sakura wanted to kiss him but she felt shy doing that in front of her class. _I'm gonna kill Eriol for this later, _she swore to herself as she titled her head, her lips going for his cheek.

Syaoran closed his eyes, trying to block out the temptation of her but the felt the brush of her soft lips against his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw himself staring deep into the twin emerald orbs. Loud cheering boomed in the room, but that didn't matter to Syaoran and Sakura; they stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Sakura swallowed at the heat of his gaze. She felt her insides grow warm, the desire in her blood. Then, the bell rang, snapping Sakura out of her trance. She turned to her students and said.

"Um, read more of the story, see ya tomorrow!"

Syaoran quietly returned to his seat and gathered his things. He felt Sakura's eyes on him and felt anxious about his plan tonight. He smiled to himself as he turned to leave. "Bye, Sakura." He said as he walked out the door. Sakura just stared at him, like a gawking little girl.

"God, he's so _cute_!" she thought as she felt the heat rise up her face.

"Sakura-sensei?" Kaho's voice startled her. Sakura saw Kaho standing in her doorway, wearing a grin. "Care to join me for breakfast?" she asked. Sakura gave her a sunny smile and nodded. "Sure!"

---------Later That Afternoon--------

Sakura came in the dorm, feeling a little tired. "Whew, what a day!" she sighed as she dropped her stuff on her bed. She then noticed a small piece of paper sitting on the table. "Nani?" she went over to it and picked it up.

_Hey Sakura!_

_Listen, meet me at the back of the school, at the parking lot at 7. I gotta talk to you about something! See ya, Tomoyo._

Sakura stared at the note with a funny face. "What does Tomoyo got to say to me?" she said to herself as she placed the note back on the table.

"Oh yeah!" I have to write to Oto-san!" she smacked herself on the head. She went to her bed and fished out a couple sheets of paper and took out her pen. She sat on the table and began to write.

_Dear Oto-san,_

_Thank you for the letter, it made me very happy to hear from you. Listen, I wanna to mention this boy I met..........._

--------------Outside The School------------

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran were all gathered at the school's entrance. "You left the note, Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo nodded, a wicked grin on her lips. "Yep, plan's in action, Syaoran."

"Good." Syaoran smiled.

"So, how you gonna get Sakura to the place without her knowing?" Eriol asked Syaoran. Syaoran gave him the wolfish smile. "That's a secret."

Eriol sighed and said. "Well, the place is fully decorated and waiting for you two."

Syaoran grinned wider. "Good! Then, the plan's ready for the last part." He said.

----------------That Evening--------------

Sakura played with her hands a bit nervously as she stood at the back of the school, waiting for Tomoyo. She wore a white blouse with jeans and sandals. Her long hair gently blew along with the light breeze.

_Where the hell's Tomoyo?, _she thought, biting her lower lip gently. She kept on staring at a green car that was in front of her. The funny thing was that it's been there since she arrived. With curiosity getting the better of her, she peeked into the dark windows, trying to see inside tha car. Suddenly, two strong arms grabbed her by the waist. Startled and terrified, she opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She looked around for help when something was placed over her eyes. She struggled to get free but the arms were too strong.

"Let me go!" she cried. She felt being picked up and thrown over a shoulder. "Help!" she cried as she squirmed in the person's grasp. She heard a car door open and suddenly, she was thrown into the car. She cried out in fear and tried to get the thing off her eyes when the person grabbed her wrists. She felt cloth tying her wrists together tightly, but not hurting her.

"Please, let me go!" she begged. The slamming of the car door was her only response. She pounded on the window using her fists. "Let me out!!" she screamed.

Syaoran sighed as he heard Sakura screaming in the car. He sure didn't feel glad at the fact that he scared the living hell out of her. "She puts a good fight." Eriol laughed. Tomoyo, who was next to Eriol, had a worried expression. "Will she be OK?" she asked worriedly. Syaoran laughed and nodded. "Yeah, don't worry."

"Good luck!" Eriol smiled and walked away with Tomoyo. Syaoran got into the car and knew Sakura couldn't see him because of her blindfold. He started the car and said in a low voice, to make sure Sakura didn't recognize him.....yet. "Look, just do what I tell you and you'll be home soon, alright?" he asked. Sakura felt a chill in her blood but nodded, anything to be safe.

"Good." Syaoran smiled and drove off.

---------------Hong Kong Palace Hotel--------------

He opened the door and helped Sakura out of the car. He felt her tremble in his hands but she held her tongue. He guided her through the lobby and to the elevator. He grabbed the card keys to the suite as they got near. He opened the door and guided Sakura inside. He set her on the middle of the room and undid her blindfold. Sakura felt the cloth uncover her eyes and she gasped at the sight that met her. She was in a huge and elegant room, cherry blossom petals were scattered all over the floor and the gigantic bed. "Sugoi......." she whispered.

"You like it?"

Sakura gasped and turned around, remembering she was captive but her eyes widened at seeing her captor. "Syaoran!!" she cried. Syaoran smiled and nodded. "But why?" she asked softly. Syaoran got closer to her, his eyes staring deep into her own. "I wanted to tell you something, watashi no mi Sakura." He said softly, his gaze warm. Sakura felt shivers running down her spine at his words. _My beautiful cherry blossom............._

He cupped her shoulders and gently brought her body closer to his, making her gasp softly. He nuzzled her ear while his hands ran up and down her arms, feeling the delicate skin. He kissed her cheek and traveled down to her mouth, leaving a trail of kisses. Sakura felt her knees giving up on her as he gently seduced her. She swallowed a moan of desire.

"Sakura, don't hold back, be one with me........" Syaoran whispered against her lips. "But why me?" Sakura asked in a soft voice, feeling her self-control slipping. Syaoran stopped and cupped her face with his hands.

"Wanna know why? Because I love you, Sakura." He smiled. Sakura stared at him wide-eyed. _Oh my God, is this a dream? If it is, I don't wanna wake up........_

He closed his eyes as he touched foreheads with her. "You're the girl I was looking for. You're very special to me, Sakura. I was in a hell of my own with what happened between me and Keiko, but you came into my life and helped me get over it. You're an angel, a beautiful angel."

Sakura felt tears in her eyes and the only she could do was wrap her arms around his waist, letting his warmth soothe her.

"Do you love me, Sakura?" he asked as he looked into her eyes again. Sakura smiled in her tears and kissed him ."I do. I love you, Syaoran......." she whispered. Syaoran smiled before he kissed her. A long, skillful kiss that left her even weaker at the knees. Syaoran hugged her tighter into his body, making Sakura's neck arch, exposing herself to him. He lightly nipped down her neck, soothing his bites with lips and his tongue. Sakura gasped at the pleasure of it, this felt way better than the other times. She could feel his growing hunger for her and felt oddly pleased. She wanted to please him as much as he was pleasing her. His hands grabbed the hem of her blouse and slowly lifted it up. Following his lead, Sakura rose up her arms and felt the soft fabric of her blouse brush past her arms. Syaoran smiled at her pink cheek and said. "You look beautiful when you blush." He said before kissing her again, deeply this time. She opened her mouth to his tongue, like a lock responding to a key. His warm tongue swept her mouth, twinning with hers. Syaoran's hands snaked behind her and easily unclasped her bra. Sakura felt her skin tingle as he touched her. She undid the buttons of his shirt and slipped off him, revealing his fine-toned chest. She lightly touched his skin, amazed at how silky it felt. Syaoran moaned deep in his throat, a feral growl that caused excitement to rush in her veins. "Sakura." He said before he kissed her deeply again. He finally got the bra off and tossed it. Her breasts were bare to him, a beacon of desire for any man. He slowly laid his hands on her breasts, her nipples instantly peaking under his hand. Sakura gasped but then moaned as he slowly massaged them.

"Syaoran." She lightly moaned. Syaoran took his chance and swept her off her feet, making Sakura snap out of her pleasurable trance.

"Nani!?" she squeaked. Syaoran walked over to the bed and lightly laid her there. Seeing Sakura against the soft sheets of the bed nearly made him lose control of himself. There she laid, chest bare, waiting for more of him.

He slowly got on top of her and kissed down her throat, to her collarbone, to her chest. He took one nipple into his mouth and suckled gently. Sakura cried out both in surprise and pleasure as he tugged her nipple past his teeth. She gripped the sheets tight, to keep her from floating high. She felt hot and wet between her legs, throbbing in desire for him. If Sakura wasn't in such a swirl of desire, she would've laughed at how the tables have turned; how Syaoran was seducing _her _instead of her seducing _him_. Sakura moaned loudly as Syaoran suckled her other breast, slowly massaging the one he had already given his attention. Syaoran felt himself very hard, getting even harder at hearing Sakura's cries of pleasure. It was a total turn on.

"Watashi no mi Sakura......." he muttered against her skin, feeling the soothing heat of her skin. He lightly rubbed his cheek against her breast, feeling the soft skin. "You're soft and warm, Sakura.......beautiful." he whispered.

"I'm not......." Sakura halted her response. "I'm not used to this."

Syaoran gave her a smile. "You were about to say you're not beautiful."

Sakura blushed. "But it's true. My mom was the beautiful one; everyone loved her." she said.

"Everyone loves you too, Sakura. I know I do." Syaoran smiled at her before taking her lips again. Sakura felt desperate to have him, a wild sensation she can't describe. Syaoran left her lips kissed his way down to her belly. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans and slowly started to slide them off her, kissing down one leg as he went on. After doing that, he took off her sandals, his lips tracing the delicate arch of her foot. Syaoran locked his eyes with Sakura's and saw the darkening of want in her innocent, green eyes. He hid a smile and caressed down her legs, feeling Sakura tremble beneath his touch. "Please....." Sakura said, the urge too strong for her to handle, it's like she could die...........from something. "Patience." Syaoran's voice was soothing yet restrained. Sakura knew he was doing this to please her, her pleasure before his. She smiled at this and amazed at her own boldness, she began to unbutton his pants. Syaoran arched an eyebrow at her and slid her white panties down her legs and tossed it. He grabbed her hand, stopping her from stripping him. "Lay back." he said softly. She lay back and Syaoran saw the beautiful goddess waiting for him in the bed. He finished undoing his pants along with his boxers. Sakura felt herself blush even harder, but she couldn't stop staring, by God, he was magnificent. His built reminded her of the fine descriptions her romance novels made of the heroes of the story, all breathtakingly handsome. Syaoran took out the little packet from his pocket and showed it to Sakura. "For protection." He smiled as he opened it and slipped it on. Sakura, despise of all the want she had for him, felt a rush of fear. She knew it would hurt, but how much? She couldn't imagine having him inside her without feeling any pain. Syaoran sensed her fear and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Anything for you, Sakura."

Sakura gave him a small smile and lay still. Syaoran decided to make her forget her pain first. He snaked his hand between her thighs then without warning, he slipped two fingers inside her. Startled at the new sensation, she cried out but then sighed in pleasure. She tried to keep herself still, but her body wouldn't let her. She panted, feeling like she flying higher and higher in the heaven of pleasure. She parted her legs, giving him better access. He explored gently at first, but then he couldn't control himself anymore. Being near Sakura made him lose his control, all strong feelings take over. That was her spell, she made any man want her badly, driving any man's instinct to love her. He sucked on her neck, Sakura's cries making him even more impatient.

"Sakura......what is it about you? I love you so much........." he muttered against her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Syaoran please!" Sakura cried, the wanting was now too strong for her to think, scattered her thoughts to the winds.

"I know." Syaoran whispered. He needed her as much as she needed him. He withdrew his hand and kneeled between her legs. He entered her slowly; Sakura felt the cold hint of fear again. He was too big, too powerful......

"I can't....."

"You can." Syaoran said as he kept on pushing into her deeply, his eyes never leaving hers. The pleasure mixed with the pain wrested a cry from her. Syaoran stopped and looked down at her. Her eyes were tightly shut, tears of pain on their corners. "You OK?" he asked, gently wiping the tears. But the pain was gone; in its place was something magical, something she wanted more and more. Suddenly, it was this feeling of fullness, being one with the man she loved. He slowly withdrew then thrust into her again. Sakura arched her hips, savoring of his possession of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to feel him even more. This is what she wanted, to be one with Syaoran, the only person who saw her value and respected her for who she was.

She found his rhythm and followed until they were moving in harmony. His quick and hard thrusts were making her feel like she was falling, a great fall out of that heaven. "Oh my God....." she cried as she felt herself fall at a great speed. She clutched onto Syaoran's arms to keep her from falling but she was only falling faster.

"Syaoran!" she nearly screamed as a strong force hit her, heated liquid seeping from the place they were both joined. Syaoran was right behind her, he arched his back, groaning her name in that animal-like tone as he climaxed. Then totally exhausted, he pulled out of Sakura and rested on her body. He brushed away her sweaty strays of hair from her face and smiled drowsily.

"Any regrets?" he whispered. Sakura shook her head slowly, feeling drained from that amazing moment. "None. I'm glad you did this." She smiled. Syaoran chuckled and rolled to his side and gathered Sakura into his arms, their body heats meeting each other, keeping them warm. Syaoran turned off the lights and turned back to Sakura to find her already asleep. He smiled fondly at her. He never felt so strong about a girl, not even with Keiko when he used to think he loved Keiko more than life itself. But no, the love he felt for Keiko was fake, the one he truly loves was right there in his arms. And she loved him too.

_I will protect her; I'll make sure we'll he happy with each other, _he swore to himself as sleep began to claim him. With one kiss to her forehead, he rested his chin on top of her head and fell asleep.

---------Next Day--------

Meiling wore a smirk as she neared Keiko's classroom. Sakura called her this morning to tell her to sub the class since she was with Syaoran, then she told Meiling everything that happened. Meiling was happy for both of them, she was glad Syaoran and Sakura finally told each other how they felt, the only thing was to keep the relationship strong with Keiko in the way. She looked inside the classroom and saw Keiko trying to organize papers.

Meiling entered the classroom and spoke loudly. "Well well well! If it isn't Keiko the Queen of the Sluts!" she cracked. Keiko snapped and glared at Meiling. "What the fuck you want, Meiling!?" she said. Meiling strolled over to her, her smirk getting wider. "My, what a rude tone! I'm only here to express my sympathy on losing Syaoran."

Keiko looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Meiling laughed. "Why, don't you know? Sakura won." She said.

"HUH!?" Keiko said.

Meiling said. "Sakura and Syaoran told each other how they feel. And you know when Syaoran loves someone, he'll stick till it all goes to hell, but looks like you're the one who got burned, Keiko. See what you get for being such a whore?" she smirked.

Keiko gasped in disbelief. "You're lying!" she cried.

Meiling laughed again and turned on her heel, her back to Keiki. "Whatever you say, Slut Queen! Sakura and Syaoran are together now, I doubt you'll ever be able to break their bond." She firmly put Keiko in her place and walked away, leaving her open-mouthed.

-----------------

Sakura giggled as Syaoran carried her into the dorm room. Since everyone was gone to their classes, there was no risk of getting caught. "Good thing we came back after everyone left!" Syaoran laughed as he gently placed Sakura on the couch. Sakura giggled then noticed her open book.

"My romance novel!" she said. Syaoran stopped his laughing and said nothing. Sakura eyed him and then smirked. "Aha! So you _did _use my romance book to seduce, you seducing wolf!" she laughed. Syaoran blushed at the truth being out in the open. Sakura stood up and gave him a peck on the lips. "But I'm glad you did." She smiled. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?" he laughed. Sakura nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hai!"

"Good." He kissed deeply, pressing her body against his. Sakura kissed back as passionate as him, her tongue playing with his, making him want her right then and there. His hands ran up and down her back, earning a moan fro Sakura. He picked her up and laid her on the couch then got on top of her. "This is crazy." Sakura laughed as she twined her hands with his. Syaoran nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. "Yep, but you know you like it." He smiled against her skin. Sakura gasped as he gently bit her soft skin, licking the bite with his tongue. "Maybe I do." She breathed as she ran her hands under his shirt, letting her hands stroke him, making Syaoran groan.

"I'll get you for that." He smirked at her as he began to lift up her shirt when someone was knocking at the door.

"Shit." Syaoran cursed as he got off Sakura and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Sakura was frowning as she got up. "Who the hell is it? No one knows we're here." She went to the door and opened it, seeing a disturbingly familiar face.

"Yukito!!" she gasped.

Yukito stood in front of her, holding a bouquet of cherry blossoms in his arms. He smiled in a good-natured way. "Hi, Sakura."

Sakura felt the anger rising in her. Syaoran felt the same. He walked up to Sakura and stood behind her. "What the fuck do you want, you man whore?" he snapped. Yukito glared at him but the softened as he looked at Sakura again. "Did you get me letter?"

_Letter?, _Syaoran stared at Sakura. Her lips were in a firm, thin line as she nodded. "Yes, but what bring you here?" she asked in a cold voice. Yukito tried to hand her the bouquet. "I miss you, Sakura." He said. Sakura snapped at those words and with an angry swing of her hand, she knocked the cherry blossom bouquet out of his hands. Pink petals spread around on the floor around the blossoms. Hurt, Yukito looked at Sakura. "I know I deeply hurt you, Sakura. I realized what a fool I was for being with a whore like Nakuru when I had the perfect girl in my life, you. Please, Sakura, give me another chance." He begged.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and saw a smirk forming on her lips. He smirked too, getting the idea of what was going to happen to Yukito.

"What makes you think I'm gonna listen to your words now, Yukito? I don't believe you one bit." She said coolly, crossing her arms across her chest. "I know you don't and you have a right to, but I need you." he said.

Sakura laughed, a cold laugh that made Syaoran's neck hairs stand on end. Never has he seen the sweet Sakura so cold. "Well, Yukito, _I _don't need _you_. I found love again." She said as she grabbed Syaoran's arm. Syaoran smiled and wrapped his other arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Yukito's hurt eyes pinned on both of them. "You mean you......?"

"That's right, I'm not longer an innocent." Sakura smirked. "You took her virginity!?" Yukito said to Syaoran.

"No, baka, I gave it to him." Sakura spoke up, her eyes shone like emerald ice. "But!" Yukito was about to protest when Sakura glared at him. "I don't ever want to see your face around here again or my guy will make sure you get hurt even more than you're now." She said in soft threat.

"Yeah, you heard her, get lost." Syaoran snarled. Looking defeated, Yukito picked up the bouquet and walked away. Smiling her triumph, she closed the door and squealed in delight. "Did you see that!? He was so hurt! Now he knows how I felt when I found out he was cheating on me!" she smiled at Syaoran.

Syaoran chuckled and hugged her. "I've never seen you so cold before, it gave me the chills." He said. Sakura smiled up at him. "That's what he gets for hurting me."

Syaoran nodded and he lightly stroked her honey hair. "Yep, no one messes with Sakura Kinomoto."

"Hai!" Sakura laughed as she hugged him back. _Because I got someone I love to protect me, _she smiled to herself as she rested her cheek against his chest.

------------------------

"ARGH, I hate that Kinomoto bitch!" Keiko roared as she slumped on her couch. "You need help, cousin?" Hideaki smirked as he drank a bit of whiskey. Keiko nodded furiously. "YES! Just do anything to get her out of my way, _destroy _her if you have to!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." Hideaki said.

"Just remember, Hideaki! It's because of _me _you still have money, if you don't destroy Sakura Kinomoto, it's you ass on the line!" Keiko said in a growl.

Hideaki stared at her, pretty annoyed. "I know that, Keiko, but remember, you need me in order to keep the Japanese teacher out you hair, so don't get an attitude with me, _little cousin_." He smirked.

Keiko fumed at this. "Don't call me 'little'! You know how much I hate that!" she bared her teeth at her cousin.

Hideaki grinned and said. "If you keep behaving like a spoiled brat, I will keep calling you 'little'."

Keiko frowned. "You sound just like Meiling Li. She despises me."

"Do you blame her?" Hideaki laughed. "You did fuck up bad with her cousin, Syaoran."

"Shut up!"

"Whatever, Keiko, I'm going to bed." Hideaki put down his drink and went upstairs to ho room. Keiko glared after him and crossed her arms.

_I gotta keep fighting! I can't let that wench keep Syaoran! It doesn't matter if they told each other how they feel, I won't have it! She's going down and then Syaoran will be mine again. Then, he will do anything I tell him, because I will make him fall hard for me!_

She picked the picture of Sakura Hideaki had and smirked.

"You just wait, Kinomoto! I will win!!" she laughed cruelly.

------------------------

Meanwhile, Meiling had a plan of her own. "Just wait, Keiko, I'm gonna get you for hurting Syaoran!"

A/N

LEMON'S DONE!!! PLZ REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW IF U WANT MORE OF THIS AWESOME STORY!! Thanx a lot to those who reviewed to make this happen! XOXO from me!!!

Oyasumi nasai!

_Mistress Ness _


	8. A Day Of Disaster

_**Watashi no mi Sakura: My beautiful Cherry Blossom**_

_I know CCS belongs to CLAMP, so don't you think of suing me! My made-up characters are mine along with this plot! _

By: Mistress Ness

_Chapter 8: A Day Of Disaster_

"_Lady Renna held the shinning crystal in her hands, a precious gem that held such tremendous power, the White Crystal. "With this........." she softly spoke, . "I will be able to talk to my mother, Lady Rinoa, and ask how I can get my rightful place with the Gods!"_

_Tsushiro looked at her and said. "You don't like being who you are, Renna?" _

_His words stung her and she stared at him, her heart wanting to scream her feelings for him. She bit her lip instead and said. "I want to become a Goddess. I am born from one and I want to take my place in Olympus.", _Sakura read to her class, a smile broadened her lips. The bell rang and she shut her book and smiled at her students. "Write me a small summary of what I read to you today and remember your usage of Kanji! See you tomorrow." She said to her guys as they all passed by her saying bye. Syaoran smiled as he neared her. Sakura smiled back and said. "Hi Syaoran."

Without anyone noticing, he brought his mouth to her ear. "I'll see you later, watashi no mi Sakura." He whispered seductively, making shivers run down Sakura's spine. She smiled at him and winked. "I look forward to it."

Syaoran laughed and then walked out to catch up with Eriol. She giggled and began to gather her things to go have breakfast with Tomoyo. Suddenly, a stinging smell of strong perfume filled her nose, making her do a disgusted face. She turned her head towards the source of the smell and saw Keiko nearing her.

"Oh, the slut herself." Sakura said sarcastically. Keiko twitched and glared at her. "Ha ha, we'll see who loses at the end, Kinomoto." She said venomously. Sakura gave her an unmoved smile and said. "I'm sorry Keiko, your slutty highness, but Syaoran and I love each other."

Keiko gasped. "You did not....!"

Sakura arched an eyebrow at her. "If it's what I'm think you're thinking then yeah, it happened." She said. Keiko pointed her finger at Sakura, a horrified look on her face. "Kyah, you slept with my Syaoran, you whore!" she cried. That made Sakura snap. "First of all, Syaoran doesn't have your name written on him and second, it's extremely foolish to call a girl who only has done it once a whore. I think it suits you best, Keiko. How much per night?"

Keiko twitched at her words and turned away. "You'll be sorry for this, Kinomoto!" she fumed as she left the classroom. Tomoyo got in as she left and smirked at her then laughed. "Wow, Sakura, you told her off good!"

Sakura smirked. "She deserved it, that bitch."

Tomoyo beamed. "Ready for some sight-seeing?"

Sakura lit up. "Sure!" she and Tomoyo laughed as they left together.

----------Later On---------

Keiko shut the door of her classroom as soon as her students left and took out her cell phone. She speed-dialed her cousin and was still fuming as he picked up the phone. "What is it, Keiko?" he said.

Keiko gritted her teeth as she spoke bitterly. "Hideaki, you wanna make a quick buck?"

Hideaki made a face at the other end. "Keiko, I may be desperate for money, but I'm _not _desperate enough to fuck my own cousin, you sick bitch."

Keiko nearly screamed at him for what he said. "You smartass! I didn't mean that, you sick bastard! Just come to the school and destroy Sakura Kinomoto!"

"You know I won't kill that little sweet blossom, Keiko." Hideaki said.

Keiko smirked. "You don't have to kill her, but ruin her!"

-------------------------------

Sakura sneezed, quickly putting her tea out her mouth's reach. Tomoyo looked up from her coffee and stared at her best friend with a funny look. "You OK, Sakura?" she asked in concern. Sakura sniffled and nodded. "Someone must be talking about me." she shrugged. Tomoyo winked at her teasingly. "I bet it's Syaoran."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura blushed beet red. Tomoyo laughed at her friend's face. "You look so cute when you blushed!" she grinned. Tomoyo laughed again and grabbed her friend's hand. "Come on, I heard of this great store downtown!" she tugged at Sakura's hand. Sakura laughed in defeat. "Fine, let's go!"

--------------------------------

Keiko gritted her teeth as she picked up her cell phone, sitting in her office. "You better answer!" she hissed as the phone rang. "Hello?" it picked up.

"Hideaki!" she said.

"What is it this time, Keiko?" he asked impatiently. Keiko glared at the phone and said. "You wanna earn money now? Come to the school and seize it!"

Hideaki raised en eyebrow at his end. "What the hell are you cooking up this time, cousin?" he demanded. Keiko nearly shrieked. "Just destroy that Kinomoto wench! I don't care how you do it, just DESTROY HER!!"

Hideaki pulled the phone away from his ear and cringed. "Fine." He hung up. He went over to a shelf and grabbed his favorite handgun, put it in his coat, and left to the school.

-------------------------------

Tomoyo and Sakura sat in her dorm, laughing loudly, taking advantage of the fact the boys weren't around. "Remember the time we snuck up to that guy's house for being mean to girls back in middle school?" Tomoyo grinned. Sakura cracked up at the memory. "Yeah! It was Halloween night and we snuck up to his room while he was asleep. Since he had the window open, we hid in the branches of the tree near his room. We made scary noises of ghost girls and we scared him _good_!" she smiled. Knocking came to her door. Sakura stopped laughing and stared at the door funny. "That's weird, there's no mail today." She said. Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah go look."

"Fine." Sakura sighed and got up to answer the door. "What do you...." the words died on her lips and before she could react, someone seized her hand and yanked her harshly out of the doorway. She cried out in shock and then finally saw who it was. Hideaki sneered down at her and wrapped his arm around her neck tightly. "Hello, pretty little teacher."

Tomoyo came out, calling her name. Hideaki took out a gun and pointed it at Tomoyo. "Get out of here before I blow you up." He threatened. "Go run, Tomoyo!" Sakura coughed. Tomoyo nodded and ran. Hideaki smirked and pulled Sakura closer to him. "Now, let's make the school know you're mine." He said in her ear. Sakura made a sickened face. "In your dreams, you ass." She hissed at him. "We'll see about that." He smirked.

-------------------------

Syaoran and Eriol sat in Keiko's class, completely ignoring her when the 'com went on. "Hello Li." A too familiar voice boomed in the room. Syaoran quickly looked at Keiko and caught her smirking. "Syaoran!!" Sakura's voice reached his ears. "Come and get her if you can." The voice mocked and the 'com went off.

Snarling, he got up and went to Keiko. In a swift move, he grabbed Keiko's collar and yanked her harshly to make her look at him. "What is he doing here, Keiko!?" he growled at her. Several students gasped.

"Syaoran's attacking a teacher!!" a guy yelled. Eriol snarled at the boy. "Shut up!"

Keiko was obviously scared of him. "Destroying your little flower." She said. Syaoran pushed her back and she hit the board with a loud WHACK! At that, Tomoyo came in. "Eriol, Syaoran!" He's got Sakura! In the headmaster's office!"

"Eriol, let's go!" Syaoran yelled to his best friend as he rushed out the room.

----------------------------

Sakura grunted in frustration as she tried to struggle free from the ropes that tied her hands together. "Lemme go, you jerk!!" she snarled at him. Hideaki smirked at her as he twirled his gun in his finger. "Never, pretty flower." He said.

Her greens flashed her anger for him and bared her teeth at him. "You baka!" she spat. He traced the delicate curve of her cheek, making Sakura put a disgusted face. She hissed and bit his hand. Hideaki yelped and withdrew his hand. He grabbed her hands and snarled at her. "What was that for, you little bitch?!"

Sakura glared at him. "Serves you right, you got no right to touch me!!" she yelled at him. Hideaki brought her face closer to his. "I can do whatever to I want to you, cherry blossom."

He slammed her down, making Sakura cry out in pain. She kicked in frantic panic, yelling. "Stop it!!"

He grabbed her hands and held them above her head. "No way." He breathed in her ear, making her shiver in cold fear. _I'm not gotta let him!, _she thought fiercely and began to thrash again. Hideaki tried to block her kicks but one got him on the side. Suddenly, the door burst open and a voice yelled to him. "HEY! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!!"

_Syaoran!!, _relief screamed in her brain. Hideaki was about to attack Syaoran when he and Eriol grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him off Sakura. Sakura got up and smiled. "Syaoran! Eriol!"

"You OK!?" Syaoran cried worriedly as he undid her ropes. Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

Hideaki stumbled over when Eriol jumped on him, got his hands behind his back, and tied them with the rope. "You bastard!" Hideaki hissed. Eriol smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut the fuck up, _you're _the one who was about to rape a girl." He pointed out. Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly. "God, I thought something bad happened to you." he sighed in relief. Sakura hugged back, finally relaxing knowing that he was there. "I'm so glad you came."

"Sakura!!" Tomoyo rushed in and kneeled next to Syaoran and Sakura. "Are you alright!?" she cried. Sakura smiled at her. "I'm fine now."

"Let's call the police......" Eriol was interrupted by a loud bang in a closet. "OH, the Headmaster!" Sakura gasped. Syaoran helped her up and the three of them neared the closet. Sakura opened the door and the Headmaster came out to hit the floor. "Headmaster Xing, you OK?" Syaoran asked. The Headmaster grinned weakly at him. "Oh I'm fine except for this pain in my back." he said. "Tomoyo, call the police!" Eriol told her. Tomoyo nodded and took out her cell phone.

---------------------------

Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the couch at the dorm while Eriol and Syaoran were making them dinner. "You sure you're OK, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled and hugged her best friend. "Yeah I'm sure, thanks Tomoyo."

Syaoran smiled at them as he and Eriol set the food on the table. "Dinner time!" he said. "Awesome!" Sakura jumped out of the sofa and wolfed down her food, making Eriol and Syaoran stare at her funny. "What?" she asked with her mouth full of white rice. Tomoyo chuckled. "That's Sakura to you; she has the appetite of a monster."

Sakura almost choked on her rice, making the boys crack up. "That's mean, Tomoyo!!" she pouted. Tomoyo laughed and added. "Her brother teases her about it by calling her 'kaiju'."

"Kaiju?" The guys asked.

"Monster." Tomoyo responded. Sakura crushed her chopsticks with one hand and shot daggers at Tomoyo. "There's no need to tell them that, Tomoyo." She said between gritted teeth. "Wait a sec, I think it's funny. As a matter of fact, I think you really _are _a pretty kaiju." Syaoran grinned. "Not you too, Syaoran!" Sakura pouted.

Eriol chuckled. "Funny, I never knew that our beloved sensei was such a quick eater." He joked. "ERIOL." Sakura said in a threatening tone.

"Come on, Sakura, just finish your rice." Tomoyo patted her back. "You all are mean." Sakura said with a frown and got back to her food.

----------------Back In Japan-----------------

Touya sat in the living room at the Kinomoto house, glaring at Yukito. "So, all this time when you dated my little sister, you've been cheating on her with a prostitute." He said, baring his teeth at his best friend. Yukito glared back. "Nakuru's a nice person, not a prostitute!" he objected.

"But that's not what you told Sakura to get her back, friend." Touya said. Yukito's eyes widened. "She......told you?" he asked. "DUH, that very night after your little visit." Touya replied. "And Tomoyo told me how you were two-timing my sister with Nakuru. Didn't I tell you so many times that fucking Nakuru _works _at a whore house!?" he snapped, making Yukito flinch. "But that was because she has no one to look after her! Eriol kicked out of his house because she wasn't needed anymore!" he pointed out. Touya shook his head. "Eriol kicked her out because she was trying to break him and Tomoyo up because Nakuru fell in love with him while fucking any guy for a quick buck." He rolled his eyes.

Yukito gasped. "She didn't tell me that...."

"Well," Touya said. "She will tell anyone _anything _to make them feel sorry for her. I know her well, she tried to act normal and like a normal girl when she really is a whore! She's been at that whore place ever since Sakura entered high school. She hated my sister because Sakura had a normal life and many friends when Nakuru couldn't let anyone get close to her."

"Don't you feel sorry for Nakuru!?" Yukito asked in rage, trying to defend Nakuru. "NO!" Touya exploded. "She went for me after Eriol kicked her out and tried to get me away from my family but HELL NO, I didn't let her."

"Well, I feel sorry for her." Yukito said. Touya stood up. "Then leave, Yuki, we're no longer friends. I don't trust anyone who two-times my sister. Now get out!" he pointed to the door. Yukito stood up and looked at Touya as he went for the door. "I realized I love your sister, and I want her by my side again, even it means being enemies with you, Touya." He left.

Touya frowned at his words. "What an asshole. He doesn't know shit of what he really wants. He'll never get Sakura; she'll kick his ass before he even says a word to her."

The door opened and Fujitaka entered. "Hi son, um, was that Yukito that went by?" he asked. "Yeah." Touya replied. "My, what went wrong between you two? You've been best friends since high school." Fujitaka said.

"I never told you, did I?" Touya said. "Tell me what?" his dad asked. "Yukito was cheating on Sakura with the slut Nakuru all the time they went out."

Fujitaka gasped. "Why that cheating liar!" he growled.

"But now he says he loves Sakura." Touya laughed.

"She won't forgive him." Fujitaka pointed out.

"Exactly."

Fujitaka grabbed his car keys and said. "Well, I'm going to a meeting. I'll be home late and if Sakura calls, tell her I said hello." He smiled then left.

"Drive safe, Dad." Touya said after he left.

---------Later On----------

Touya sat on the dinning room, eating his dinner when the phone rang. He went and picked it up on the second ring. "Hello? Kinomoto residence." He greeted.

"Is this Fujitaka Kinomoto's son?" a man asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have bad news...........it's about your father................."

------------------Back at Hong Kong-------------------

The group was playing poker quietly in Sakura and Syaoran's dorm. Sakura threw her cards on the table and sighed. "I got nothing good!!" she whined. Syaoran smiled at her. "Looks like you really suck at cards, _sensei_."

Sakura glared at him. "It's not my fault I'm not as good as Tomoyo!" she said. Tomoyo laughed wickedly, looking up from her cards. "Practice makes perfect."

"She's pretty good I just say." Eriol laughed as he kept on looking at his cards. "Damn you......" Sakura sighed again and lay her head on the table, totally bored. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She got up and got it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Sakura." Her brother's voice greeted her.

"Onii-chan!" she smiled. But the fear and worried tone of his voice was making her a bit nervous. "What's going on?" she asked.

"It's Dad."

"What about Oto-san!?" she cried, getting everyone's attention. Tomoyo looked at her curiously. "Is everything OK, Sakura?" she asked quietly. "What is it, onii-chan!!" Sakura demanded.

"Dad, he's...............God, he's been in a car accident, Sakura. He's at the hospital right now, in critical condition."

Sakura felt the air leave her lungs in shock, she dropped her cell phone. Her knees gave away from beneath her. "Sakura!" everyone cried. Syaoran quickly caught her fall. Tomoyo grabbed the cell phone and was talking to Touya as Eriol and Syaoran were checking Sakura.

"She fainted." Eriol said.

"OK, she'll be there, bye." Tomoyo hung up.

"What was that all about?" Syaoran asked, cradling Sakura in his arms.

"I just spoke to her brother and told me, Sakura's dad in the hospital, car accident." She said slowly. The boys gasped. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and then gasped. "Oto-san!!" she cried, sitting up. Tears built up in her eyes as she took in the situation. "I'm going to the Headmaster's office right now!" she got up and hastily ran out the door. "Let's go, you guys." Syaoran said and they rest followed her to Headmaster Xing's office.

--------------------------------

"Headmaster Xing, I need to take a 2-week absence." Sakura said. Headmaster Xing looked at her surprised. "And what is the reason for this request, Miss Kinomoto?" he asked. Sakura bit back her tears as she spoke. "My father......got into a car accident and is now in the hospital in critical condition. Please, I must go back to Japan and be with him; it might be the last time, Headmaster." She begged. Headmaster Xing nodded and said. "Very well. I will talk to Mizuki-sensei to substitute you for the time needed, you may stay as long as you need, Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura lit up, a small smile setting on her lips. "So I may go?"

Headmaster Xing nodded. "Yes, and don't stay 2 weeks, stay as long as it's needed for you to be there. And Syaoran may go with you." he pointed behind her. She turned around to find Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol walking towards them.

"I'm going too, Headmaster." Eriol said.

"I'm not someone to this school, but I'm going back to Japan with them." Tomoyo spoke up. "You two _do _realize you'll be having a _lot _of making up work when you get back, right?" the Headmaster asked Eriol and Syaoran.

"Yeah, we know." The guys chorused. Headmaster Xing smiled at them. "Then you may go; take good care of your teacher." He said.

"Thank you so much, Headmaster Xing!" Sakura smiled and grabbed her friends' hands and dragged them out the door. "Good luck, Sakura-sensei." Headmaster Xing smiled.

-----------------

Sakura was quickly packing her suitcase as Syaoran called the airport to get them a flight to Tomoeda. Tomoyo was helping Eriol pack his luggage. "Sakura, at whose house we'll be staying in? Yours or mine?" she asked her. Sakura was silent for a moment. "Neither, Tomoyo."

"Nani?" Tomoyo said. Sakura grinned. "Your mother will freak at seeing strange boys staying at the mansion. Onii-chan will be furious if the we all stay at my house. So, we go to a hotel."

"Great, two per room!" Eriol said. Sakura laughed. "Yeah sure."

"Thank you very much." Syaoran hung up. "I got us a flight early tomorrow morning, so we gotta go to the airport's hotel tonight." He said to Eriol, Sakura, and Tomoyo. "Great!" Sakura said as she put her clothes in her suitcase.

"I'm ready!" Eriol said. "Hey, we gotta stop by my hotel room to go pick up my stuff!" Tomoyo reminded them. "Alright, let's go then!" Sakura said, closing her luggage.

----------Hong Kong Airport Hotel----------

While Syaoran was in the shower, Sakura hugged Kero tight, eyes closed. _Oto-san, please be OK, don't die too..........., _she thought. Syaoran came out and saw her hugging her bear, a tear trickling down her cheek; it tore his heart. It hated to see her so sad, but he didn't blame her now. _Her father may be dying for crying out loud! Of course she's sad!, _he scolded himself. "Syaoran?" Sakura's light voice made him pay attention to her again. She now stood in front of him, her bear long forgotten on the bed. She let out a soft sob then threw her arms around him. He heard her muffled cries and hugged her back, smoothing down her back. "Sakura.......he'll survive, just believe in it." He whispered. Sakura looked up into his eyes, her own eyes swimming in tears. "I don't want to lose him too, Syaoran. I already lost my mother and now I don't want for him to be gone too........" she then was quiet.

Syaoran picked her up and gently placed her on the bed to see she was asleep. _She cried herself to sleep, _he thought as he pulled the sheets over her. He reached out and dried her tears then stroked her soft, ginger, hair. _I'm surprised at how strong she can be then how vulnerable she becomes, _he climbed in next to her and turned off the light. He gathered her small frame into his arms, kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

------------Next Day-----------

"Syaoran, Sakura!! Rise and shine!!" Tomoyo's yell got through the door. Syaoran woke up and gasped. "Oh the plane!!" he cried. Sakura woke up and looked at him, still sleepy. "Nani?" she said softly. "Plane, go!" Syaoran laughed. Sakura squeaked and kicked off the sheets. "Get ready!!" she shoved a laughing Syaoran towards the bathroom. _Hold on, oto-san, I'm coming!!, _she thought as she started to get ready.

"You two are _hopeless_!" Tomoyo sighed as Sakura and Syaoran came out of their room with their stuff. "Sorry." Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"_The flight 1717 to Tomoeda, Japan is now boarding at gate A17._" A female voice echoed through the busy airport. The gang was all running towards gate A17. "We're here!" Tomoyo sighed in relief. As Eriol and Tomoyo were checking in, Sakura looked out the window to the place.

"Hold on, oto-san we're almost there." She whispered.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter but I had a lot of things in my hands, but I will keep going, no matter how much it takes! OKIE, READY FOR WARRIORS OF THE NIGHT!!**

**Oyasumi nasai,**

_**Mistress Ness **_


	9. Home Again

_**Watashi no mi Sakura: My beautiful Cherry Blossom**_

_I know CCS belongs to CLAMP, so don't you think of suing me! My made-up characters are mine along with this plot! _

By: Mistress Ness

_Chapter 9: Home Again_

Sakura saw the nearing mountains of Japan through her window. Beside her, Syaoran was resting, his face so calm. Behind them, Eriol and Tomoyo were also sleeping; Sakura was the only one awake since her head was full of worried thoughts. She still prayed for her father. She remembered how happy her father was for her when she told him she got a job as a teacher at Hong Kong. He didn't try to stop her like her brother did. He just smiled at her and wished her good luck. _Just follow your heart, Sakura, _his words made the pain greater. She loved her father very much; he raised her by himself after her mother died and was there for her when she needed someone. She still couldn't believe he got into a car accident. "Oh oto-san, please be OK." She whispered to herself. Out of the blue, someone touched her hand, startling her. "You OK, Sakura?" Syaoran asked in concern. Sakura gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine......"

"No, you're not." Tomoyo spoke from behind her. Sakura turned to look at Tomoyo. "I'm fine." She insisted. Tomoyo shook her head. "You're the worst liar in the whole wide world, Sakura. I _know _you're not OK."

"Don't push it, Tomoyo." Eriol said calmly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Tomoyo looked at him then back at Sakura. "Sorry, Sakura." She said. Sakura shook her head. "Don't worry about it......" she yawned. "Let her sleep now." Eriol laughed. Tomoyo nodded and leaned back to her seat. Sakura felt her eyelids heavy and drifted off to sleep. Syaoran just stared at her as she slept. _She's strong, despite how much she suffers, _he stroked her soft hair.

A long while later, Sakura woke up at a light tap on her shoulder. "Nani...." she rubbed her eyes. Syaoran smiled tenderly at her. "We're, Sakura."

"Taxi!!" Tomoyo yelled as the gang stood at the airport's entrance. Sakura breathe in the familiar air of Japan. "It's good to be home." She said to herself. Syaoran looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled.

----------Hotel--------

"We first have to go to my house; I have to see my onii-chan before I go to the hospital." Sakura said to Syaoran as they put their luggage by the window. "All right." Syaoran agreed. He turned around to see Sakura's back to him and saw her tremble. "Sakura?" he tapped her shoulder. She looked at him and he saw her tears. Sakura sobbed and lunged at him. "Oh Syaoran, I'm so worried about my oto-san! I don't want him to die like my okaa-san did many years ago......I don't want to lose him, I feel so lost......" she wept. Syaoran picked her up and carried her over to their bed and sat her on his lap. "Sakura......" he stroked her hair and smoothed her back. "He's not gonna die, if you have faith on his recovery, he will be fine. All you gotta do is believe he'll get better. I don't think your father would like to see you sad; he would want you to smile like everyone does." His voice was soothing. Sakura sniffled and gave a hiccup. "I'm just really scared." She said softly.

Syaoran grabbed her face and turned her to meet his eyes, his thumbs wiping her tears. "I know you are, I would be too if I my dad was in danger, but I will never know that feeling."

Sakura stared at him in surprise. "You don't have a dad?" she asked. Syaoran shook his head. "No, he died when I was a baby. I lived with my mom and my 4 sisters. But, to lose someone you love, I know that feeling." He smiled gently. Sakura hugged him tight and whispered into his ear. "Thank you, Syaoran."

He smiled again and hugged her back. "Anything for you, watashi no mi Sakura."

Sakura pulled away and smiled. "You've gotten good at using that nickname for me." she said. Syaoran tapped the end of her little nose. "Hey, I have the best Japanese teacher in the world and the most beautiful one too." He winked at her. Sakura blushed and smacked him. "Mou!!" she said, looking away to hide her blush. Syaoran laughed and made her look at him again. "You're so cute when you do that, Sakura-sensei." He teased her.

"Tease." She murmured, making him laugh again.

"Hey lovebirds, you guys done yet?" Tomoyo's voice called from outside their room. Sakura got up and opened the door. "We're ready, let's go." She said.

----------Kinomoto House---------

"Onii-chan, I'm home!" Sakura called out as she, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo came inside the house. "Sakura-kaiju!" her brother's mocking voice came from upstairs. Sakura snapped. "Stop bullying me and come down here, you prick!" she snarled. Syaoran saw a tall, strong-looking man come down the stairs. He looked mean with his ebony hair and dark blue eyes. Sakura cooled down and cleared her throat. "Onii-chan these are my friends and students from Hong Kong." She pointed to Eriol. "That's Eriol Hiragizawa, Tomoyo's boyfriend and that's Syaoran Li." She pointed at Syaoran.

"Hi." Eriol smiled.

"Hey...." Touya nodded coolly then glared at Syaoran. For some reason, Sakura's brother's glare on him made him feel defensive. Syaoran narrowed his eyes at him too. Sakura saw the reactions of both her brother and Syaoran and frowned. _Onii-chan never changes!, _she thought angrily.

"Eriol, Syaoran, that's my brother, Touya Kinomoto." She said between gritted teeth. Tomoyo giggled at the whole scene. Touya noticed his sister's temper and stopped glaring. "OK, let's go see oto-san." He started towards the door.

"What's with that guy?" Syaoran asked Sakura. Sakura shrugged. "Onii-chan's always been like that towards guys who are around me." she explained. "Yep, I'm surprised he didn't glare at Eriol." Tomoyo laughed.

"Let's just go." Sakura sighed as she followed her brother.

-------------Hospital------------

"Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I'm here to see my father." Sakura said to the receptionist. The woman smiled and nodded. "Mr. Kinomoto's room in 302 at the end of the hall and two people at a time."

"Thank you." Sakura bowed and hurried to the room, everyone following her. "I already saw him; you take someone else with you, kaiju." Touya said. Sakura glared at him as she took Syaoran's hand. "Onii-chan no baka." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Oto-san?" Sakura said as she and Syaoran went inside the room. Her father lay on his bed, bandaged all over his legs and a bit of his arms. He opened one eye and smiled at seeing her. "My lovely Sakura, you're here."

Sakura nodded and took his hand. "Hai, I'm here, oto-san." She said. Fujitaka looked at the amber-eyed boy that stood next to the door. "Who......is that young man, Sakura?" he asked her. Sakura quickly looked at Syaoran and back at her father. "He is Syaoran Li, a friend and student of mine at Hong Kong. He and another friend of mine came with me, along with Tomoyo of course." She smiled.

"Sakura, can you step outside for a second? I want to speak to this boy." Her father asked. Sakura nodded and got up. She smiled at Syaoran as she went outside and closed the door behind her.

"Come closer, Li." Sakura's father smiled at him. Hesitantly, Syaoran stepped closer to the bed. "By the look on my daughter's face when I mentioned you, you're more than a friend to her. am I correct?" he asked with a smile. Syaoran nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Fujitaka chuckled then coughed. "I suppose Touya didn't welcome you as friendly as I thought." He joked. "Um no." Syaoran replied. "I trust my daughter and I know she's old enough to make decisions on her own. I just ask.......please watch over her at Hong Kong." He said.

"I will." Syaoran smiled. "You're a nice young man, very fitting for Sakura; she has good taste in boys." Fujitaka smiled. "I may be in a lot of pain but Touya must've exaggerated when he wrote to Sakura. I'm not going to die, I just have some broken ribs." He laughed.

Syaoran asked. "May I ask, what was Sakura's mother like?"

Fujitaka smiled. "Nadeshiko.......a very beautiful and loving woman who cared more about others than herself. A wonderful mother through all the years she lasted. She's who Sakura gets her green eyes from and the sweet smile. Sakura and Touya are my beloved children and I care for them very much. Nadeshiko loved them too. She passed away when Touya was 10 and Sakura was 3, that's why Sakura has very little memory of her."

"Oh......" Syaoran felt bad for Sakura, all she had to go through without her mother.

"Tell me about your family, Li." Fujitaka asked.

"It's Syaoran, sir." Syaoran smiled.

"Syaoran." Fujitaka nodded.

"I lived with my mother and my 4 sisters. My father died when I was a baby." Syaoran explained. Fujitaka nodded. "So you and Sakura both share something in common."

"Oto-san?" Sakura poked her head in. Fujitaka smiled and said. "Come in, Sakura."

Sakura came in and smiled at Syaoran. "Did you have a nice talk?"

"Oh yes, he's quite a good guy, you've chosen well, Sakura." Her father said. Sakura blushed beet red. "How did you....!?"

"I'm your father, that's how." Fujitaka smiled. Sakura pouted. "I see..........." she grabbed his hands. "Oto-san, don't die on us, we need you." she said softly.

Fujitaka stroked Sakura's bangs. "It'll take me time to recover but I won't die."

A nurse came and said. "I'm sorry but it's time for his checkup. Please wait outside."

"Oh......" Sakura let go of her father's hand. "Thank you."

Sakura looked back at her father. "I love you, oto-san." Then left.

Tomoyo and Eriol rushed to them as she closed the door behind her with a sigh. "So, is he OK?" Tomoyo asked. "I dunno." Sakura shrugged.

The nurse came out and looked at Sakura. "Your father only has a few broken ribs and it didn't get any organs so he'll be fine. He seriously sprained some of leg muscles so he'll need crutches. It'll take like a year to fully recover." She smiled.

"Really!? Oh thank God!" Sakura sighed happily.

"Thank you, ma'am." Touya said.

"Well, let's go out to eat, I'm starving!" Eriol laughed as he started to pull Tomoyo with him. Sakura smiled at Syaoran, "Let's go." She looked at her brother. "Call me when they release oto-san from here, I will come help."

Touya nodded, trying to glare at that bratty-looking guy that was with her. "You got it, sister."

----------Downtown---------

"Ah it feels like I've been away from Tomoeda since _ever_!" Tomoyo sighed with a grin as they were eating at an outdoor restaurant. Sakura nodded her agreement. "Yeah, it feels good to be home again, even for just 2 weeks." She said.

"It's a nice, quiet place unlike Hong Kong." Syaoran chuckled. "Don't you think so, Eriol?"

Eriol nodded. "Oh yeah, very different from Hong Kong."

"Well, I'm glad you guys came with us, we now feel like we should give you a tour of Tomoeda!" Tomoyo turned to her best friend. "You game, Sakura?" she teased. Sakura eyed Syaoran and grinned. "I'm game."

Tomoyo stood up, hand raised. "Okay! Let's hit Tokyo Tower first!!"

-----------Back at Hong Kong--------

Hideaki cursed as he sat in jail at the police department. "This fucking sucks!" he mumbled angrily. A guard came and in opened the cell gate. "Yo, freak, your cousin's here to see you." he said. Frowning, Hideaki stood up and followed the guard to a small room with a plastic wall bordering the other side. He sat down and saw Keiko sitting in front of him. He picked up the phone next to him as Keiko did the same. Smirking, she spoke first. "So, what was your misstep cousin?" she said. Hideaki growled at the younger woman. "Shut it, Keiko! Just get me the fuck out of here!" he hissed.

Keiko arched an eyebrow at him. "Funny, why should I? After you failed to break that girl." She said. Hideaki glared at her. "Dammit Keiko! Li got in the way!!"

Keiko sighed in frustration and gave up. "Fine, I rest my case. I'll get you outta here. Just finish the job, Hideaki!" she gave one last look before she stood up and walked away. _Whore, _he thought bitterly.

After he was released, Hideaki went to Keiko's house. "Yo, evil Temptation, I'm back!" he greeted as he walked in. He saw Keiko sitting on her couch in the living room, fuming at it too. "What's up, my slutty little cousin?" he sneered. Keiko glared daggers at him. "Will you shut the fuck up for once, Hideaki!?!?" she shrieked. "What's with the major bitch attitude?" Hideaki didn't bother to hide his amusement. Keiko smirked at him in pure anger. "I just found out Syaoran's gone to Japan for 2 weeks!!"

"And?" Hideaki said with obvious disinterest. "And he left along with the little Japanese teacher." She finished.

That got his attention. "SAY WHAT!?" he exploded. "You heard me! And I was about to show him my new outfit too!" she whined like a little child. Hideaki rolled his eyes at her. _All that fuss for _that!? _Shit, what a spoiled brat!, _he sighed, _but still, I can't believe he took that pretty little flower! Dammit!_

-----------That Night back at the Hotel---------

Sakura laughed as she and Syaoran walked into their room, totally beat. "That was fun!" she giggled. Syaoran smiled at her. "Good, did we behave?" he teased. Sakura winked at him flirtatiously. "Oh yeah. You and Eriol get and 'A' for behavior!" she smiled. Syaoran wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist. "Good, now........" he lightly traced the skin of her face with his hand. "Shall we see what grade the teacher gets tonight?" hunger was easily readable in his eyes. Sakura gave him a tempting smile. "Hmm, I'm game. Are you?" she asked. Syaoran's hand was slowly snaking up beneath her blouse, making her moan softly. "You know I am." He crushed against him and took her lips in a brutish kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kisses with fiery ones of her own. Her hands snuck under his shirt and caressed the soft skin of his chest. Syaoran groaned, a feral sound that emphasized the excitement in her blood. She helped him slide his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He gave her his wolfish smile as he slowly slid her blouse over her head. He threw it aside and in a swift movement, he scooped her into his arms, making her squeak. He chuckled and lay her down onto the cool sheets. Sakura shivered at feeling the coolness of the sheets meet her heated skin. He slowly crawled on top of her, like a predator to its prey, his eyes never leaving hers. Her eyes were a dark emerald, dark with passion. She got up a little to let Syaoran remover her bra. He tossed it away and cupped her breasts.

"Hmm, I think they got bigger." He smiled, stroking her nipples with his thumbs. Sakura moaned. "Oh _don't _tease me." she breathed. Smiling, his tongue replaced a hand while the other massaged her other breast. Sakura grabbed the sheets into fistfuls as she felt the pleasure rising in her. He switched his attention to her other breast, making Sakura give out wild cries of pleasure. He stopped and she moaned in disappointment. He smiled again as he slid her skirt down her legs, along with her panties. He took her socks off and kissed the delicate arch of her tiny feet. He crawled upon her, separating her legs on the way so he now lay between them. Sakura reached beside her for the little packet. She handed it to Syaoran.

"Why thank you." Syaoran teased while taking his pants and boxers off. "No problem......" Sakura couldn't stop staring at his erection, looked quite ready to enter her. "Don't' worry, the second time won't hurt as much as the first." His voice was soothing. Sakura nodded as he put the condom on. He stroked her thighs and was relieved that she wasn't trembling. He kissed her again, their tongues meeting greedily and wildly. With a clean thrust, he entered her. Sakura moaned, arching her hips to meet him, the feeling of fullness adding to her passion. They moved together in perfect harmony. Then, Syaoran sped his pace until Sakura couldn't take it anymore and screamed his name as she climaxed, Syaoran following.

Sakura drew in quick breaths, totally spent. "T-That was......amazing." she smiled at him. Syaoran lay next to her and gathered her in his arms. "Well I'm glad."

Sakura rested in Syaoran's arms, a smile curled her lips. _No matter how sad I am, he can always make me happy, _she sighed contently as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Syaoran looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms and smiled. Not only was she the most beautiful woman he's ever seen but her personality was priceless too; her sweetness and innocence even though she lost it to him. It was her innocent way of being that made him so protective over her. He rested his chin on top of her head and fell asleep.

RING RING RING!!, their room phone rang at 6 am. Groaning, Syaoran reached beside him and picked up the phone just as Sakura opened one eye and looked at sleepily.

"Hello?" he said drowsily.

"GOOD MORNING SYAORAN!!" a loud voice screamed in his ear, making him pull the phone away from his ear and almost fell off the bed in shock.

Sakura, wide awake, was staring at him with wide eyes. "Who's that?" she asked. Syaoran made a face, knowing who it was. "Dammit Meiling, don't _do _that again!! You nearly scared the shit out of me!" he snarled at the phone.

"Sheez sorry, your Highness." Meiling mocked.

"Ow, my ear is ringing, I'm surprised I'm not deaf." Syaoran said through gritted teeth. Meiling laughed and said. "Well then it's all good! You survived!" she joked. Sakura giggled beside him and said. "What a rude awakening." She noted. "Tell me about it." Syaoran muttered. "What do you want, Meiling?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say 'hi'! It's called being nice, Syaoran., you might wanna look it up sometime." Meiling replied. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I'll add it to my to-do list." He said sarcastically. "When I found out from Aunty Yelan you and Sakura were gone to Japan because of her dad, I called to see how she was doing." Meiling didn't bother with his sarcastic reply.

"Well here!" he passed the phone to Sakura. "Damn, I'm gonna need a hearing aid." He said to Sakura. "Hey I heard that!!" Meiling yelled. Sakura laughed and put the phone to her ear. "Hi Meiling, how are you?" she smiled.

"It's all cool here, how's your father?" Meiling asked. Sakura nodded. "He's doing OK I guess, he's injured but not gravely."

"So you really gonna stay there for 2 weeks?" Meiling asked her. "Yeah, I wanna show Eriol and Syaoran around too." Sakura smiled at Syaoran who was rubbing his ear while shooting a death glare at the phone. "Oh Eriol's with you guys too?" Meiling said.

"Yeah, he and Tomoyo are with us."

"Lucky ducks! I wanna see Japan!" Meiling whined. "Then come when we're _not _here!" Syaoran hissed at the phone. "Be nice." Sakura laughed.

"Well I gotta get ready for school since I have to be your sub." Meiling said. "All right, have fun, Meiling!" said Sakura with a big grin.

"Oh yeah and say 'hi' again to my ogre cousin." Meiling joked and hung up. Sakura put the phone down and said to Syaoran. "She says hi."

"Damn her, so loud." Syaoran growled. Sakura giggled and hugged him. "Aw is my little wolf okay?" she teased. Syaoran finally grinned and hugged her back. "Now I am." He gave her a little peck on the lips.

Sakura broke the hug and said. "Well, since we're up, let's go wake up Eriol and Tomoyo so we can go sigh-seeing again." She smiled devilishly. Syaoran smirked. "Oh yeah, payback time."

------------------------

Eriol rubbed his temples, very annoyed. "Dammit it's only 7! Why do we have to go touring do fuckin' early?" he mumbled. Tomoyo laughed. "I was way up before him and was also thinking of early touring." She said.

"Then we only scared Eriol with the door-pounding." Sakura laughed. "So, where do we go now?" Syaoran asked. "How about my house?" Tomoyo suggested. "I want you to meet my mother." she looked at Eriol. Her boyfriend looked at her and nodded. "Fine."

Sakura grinned. "All right! I wanna see Sonomi!"

---------------------------

The gang stood in front of Tomoyo's "house". "Yeah some house, Tomoyo." Eriol said. "Whew, it big." Syaoran said in awe. "But not as big as my family's mansion in Hong Kong." He gave Tomoyo a toothy grin. "Brag." Said Sakura, making the rest break into laughter.

"Anyways, let's go in." Tomoyo started towards her home, the others following. "Oh Miss Tomoyo, your mother is waiting for you in the living room." a maid bowed to Tomoyo. "Thank you, Maria, I'll see her." Tomoyo smiled.

"You even got maids? Sheez loaded." Eriol joked.

"What does your mom do, Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked.

"My mom's the manager of a famous toy store here in Japan." Tomoyo grinned at them. Sakura smiled too. "I remembered all the crazy gear Tomoyo brought with her to my house, her mom's 'latest' designs." She laughed. "Those were the good old times." Tomoyo nodded. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm and said. "But the even better times are now, right?" she winked at her best friend. Tomoyo slid her arm in Eriol's and nodded. "Yep, it's now where it's best."

They got to the roomy living room and saw a woman sitting elegantly in the sofa, sipping tea. To Eriol and Syaoran, she looked very........rough and determined. She had short hair and was dressed in a business suit, her expression cool and serene. She looked up from her tea at them and smiled with her red lipstick on her lips. "Ah, my dear Tomoyo!" she stood up and hugged Tomoyo. "I'm so happy to see you, my daughter!"

"Hi, Sonomi!" Sakura chirped. Sonomi smiled and Sakura. "Ah, Sakura, long time no see."

Sonomi looked at the 2 young men standing behind the girls. Both men were incredibly handsome. One had blue hair and blue eyes framed in glasses with an air of confidence around him. The other one had eyes of amber and messily cute dark chocolate hair, his expression fierce yet gentle at the same time.

"Oh, who are these young men?" Sonomi asked. Eriol smiled politely at her and bowed. "Hello Mrs. Daidouji, I'm Eriol Hiragizawa and I'm one of Kinomoto-sensei's students in Hong Kong." He said. Sonomi smiled charmingly at the blue-haired boy. _He seems like a very nice and decent young man, _she thought. Syaoran bowed his head also, his face calm. "And I'm Syaoran Li, another of Kinomoto-sensei's students. Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Daidouji." He said. _He also seems nice like Hiragizawa, _Sonomi thought. She bowed back to the boys.

"I'm Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother. Please, make yourselves at home." She smiled, signaling them to sit. They all took their seats in the huge couch in front of Sonomi. "So, how is your father, Sakura?" Sonomi asked. "He's doing okay now, he seemed good to me." Sakura said.

"Mother?" Tomoyo spoke up.

"Yes?"

Tomoyo swallowed hard before continuing. "Mother, Eriol here is my..........boyfriend and Syaoran is Sakura's boyfriend. They came with us from Hong Kong to watch over us." She said. Silence filled the room. Sonomi couldn't believe her ears. "What!?" she cried. "Why is my baby dating a boy now!?"

Tomoyo bit her lip, worrying Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura. _That's right, Tomoyo's mom was planning to engage her to this man twice her age when she came back from Hong Kong!, _Sakura remembered. And she knew Tomoyo was thinking of that future arranged marriage. "Don't you have any idea I just got off the phone with your future fiancé, telling him I would arrange an engagement party for you two!?" Sonomi nearly shouted. Her words stunned Eriol and Syaoran. Eriol looked at Tomoyo, _She's engaged?, _he thought. Tomoyo bit her lip again, feeling Eriol's confusion. She glared at her mother and said clearly. "I'm not a child anymore, Mother! I can choose whoever I want to marry and some old fart that I've never even met is _not _in my thoughts for a fiancé!"

"No more!" Sonomi shrilled. "You're going to marry Gabriel whether you like it or not, Tomoyo!"

"NO!" Tomoyo yelled. She stood up and pointed at Eriol. "I love this man and he's the one I want to marry!!"

Tomoyo's words knocked the wind out of Eriol, leaving him speechless. _She wants to marry me?, _he thought. "You agree with me, don't you, Sakura?" Sonomi asked Sakura. Sakura shook her head and stood up also. "No, Sonomi! You can't force Tomoyo to marry someone she doesn't love!! It's not fair to Tomoyo!" she cried.

Sonomi's eyes flared in anger and raised her hand and was about to strike Tomoyo when Eriol reacted and stopped her. Sonomi stared at him in shock. Eriol gave her an icy look. "Tomoyo will marry to the man she chooses and it's within your position as a parent to pick who she marries." He said coldly. Syaoran also rose to his feet. "He's right! Eriol and Tomoyo love each other!" he looked at Sakura and smiled. "Just I love Sakura and she loves me."

Sakura smiled at him and the glared at Sonomi. "No more Sonomi! My mom would've been disappointed in you!!"

Sakura's cold statement hit home, Sonomi stood frozen. "Let's get outta here!" Eriol said as he took Tomoyo's hand and led to the door. "Yeah, think about it, Sonomi." Sakura said and followed Syaoran out the door.

-------------------------------

The gang returned to the hotel after the blowup at Tomoyo's mansion and were all gathered in Syaoran and Sakura's room. Tomoyo looked down at her folded hands in her lap, too scared to look at Eriol. "I.......I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my mother's plans for an arranged marriage, Eriol. Please forgive me." she said softly. Sakura and Syaoran sat on the chairs by the little table while Eriol and Tomoyo sat on their bed. Eriol gently laid his hand over her, making Tomoyo look at him. "It's all right, Tomoyo." he smiled at her. "I understand why you didn't say anything; you wanted to find your own groom, not marry the one your mother wanted you to marry. I love you still and I would consider myself the luckiest guy in the world if you were to be my wife."

Tomoyo gasped, tears filling her lilac eyes. "Oh Eriol!" she threw her arms around him. "I want to marry you!!" she cried happily.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran as the two were hugging. "I'm glad it worked out well. I was getting worried Eriol would drop Tomoyo after hearing about the planned engagement." she sighed. "Glad to be proven wrong."

Syaoran chuckled. "Eriol's not like that. When he finds a problem, he works it out."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yes, and that's why Tomoyo loves him." She smiled. Tomoyo pulled away and gasped. "Oh yeah! Sakura, don't you remember!? Your birthday's next week!!"

Eriol and Syaoran stared at Sakura with wide eyes. Sakura slapped a hand against her forehead. "Shit, I completely forgot! April 1st is next Friday!!" she cried.

"Your..........birthday????" Eriol and Syaoran said at the same time.

A/N

Yay! Chapter 9's up! Okay, there's this story I'm making called "_In Love and War_" and I might be posting up the prologue soon and Warriors of the Night will continue but in a slower pace than Watashi no mi Sakura since this story gets more reviews! Merry late Xmas to all!

Oyasumi Nasai!

_Mistress Ness _


	10. The Cherry Blossom’s 18 Petals

_**Watashi no mi Sakura: My beautiful Cherry Blossom**_

_I know CCS belongs to CLAMP, so don't you think of suing me! My made-up characters are mine along with this plot! _

By: Mistress Ness

_Chapter 10: The Cherry Blossom's 18 Petals_

Syaoran stared at Sakura confusedly. _She forgot her own birthday?, _he thought. "Wow....." said Sakura, feeling utterly embarrassed. "Too many things going on that I completely forgot about my birthday."

Tomoyo giggled and said. "It's Sakura's 18th birthday!! The transformation is complete!" she said in a dramatic voice. Sakura laughed nervously. "Tomoyo, you don't have to make a scene out of that." She sighed. Eriol smiled. "Well, looks like we got a plan in our hands now." he said. Sakura eyed him funny. "What are you thinking, Eriol?" she demanded. "Well....." Eriol shrugged. "It's our teacher's 18th birthday and that's important and that means it's party time!" he hooted. "You and your 'parties', Eriol." Syaoran rolled his eyes at him. Sakura waved both hands in front of her, shaking her head wildly. "No, we don't have to have a party! I mean......it's just my birthday." She bit her lip. Tomoyo placed both hands on Sakura's shoulders. "And that is why we must have a party! Sakura will be 18 soon!" she grinned. "Oh yeah, groovy!" Sakura joked.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Eriol asked. Sakura laughed and patted his shoulder. "Nothing. I just want my friends with me, that's all." She said.

"Nuh-uh!" Tomoyo shook her head. "We're going to have a party and lots of presents! First, we go to Sakura's house to talk to Touya about it and then visit her dad!" she grinned.

Sakura stood up, a big grin on her face. "Okay, let's go then!"

---------Kinomoto House----------

"Onii-chan, are you there?" Sakura called out as everyone came inside. "What is it, kaiju?" Touya came down the stairs. "Will you stop calling me that for once!?" she frowned at him. "Anyways, what do you want?" Touya asked. "I was wondering if I could celebrate my birthday here since I'll be here for 2 weeks and you know my birthday's next week." Sakura said. Touya thought about it and nodded. "Fine, but you gotta tell oto-san about it." Her brother said.

Sakura smiled. "I know! We're gonna go visit him again today!" she said. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran watched amusingly as Sakura talked with her older brother. "This is a first, seeing Touya and Sakura getting along for a change." Tomoyo laughed. "What? They usually fight?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded, a small laugh escaped her mouth. "Yeah. Touya always picks on Sakura, no matter how old she is. And Sakura always takes the bait and ends up stomping on his foot........."

"OW!" Touya howled in pain. Sakura smirked at him, her heel right on his foot. "Onii-chan no baka." She said.

"Like that." Tomoyo finished.

"Sheez, what a dynamic duo." Eriol joked. Sakura turned to them with a grin. "Okay, the party's good to go! Now, let's go see my oto-san!" she said.

----------Hospital----------

Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. "My pretty Sakura will be 18 next week........I wish Nadeshiko could see you now, so beautiful and grown-up." He chuckled. Sakura giggled as she hugged her father. "Oto-san! Okaa-san _is _watching us, she knows what I look like now." She smiled. Fujitaka nodded. "Yes, you're right. Your mother never fails to be there for you. Even when you can't see her, you feel her. I bet she's proud of you, Sakura." He said. "I'm getting released next week too."

Sakura beamed at the good news. "Really!? So you will be there for my birthday?" she cried. Her father laughed and nodded. "Why of course! It's my daughter's 18th birthday and that means I should definitely be there to celebrate it along with everybody else."

Sakura smiled at him. "I'm staying here until April 3rd, and then we have to go back to Hong Kong. I was lucky Headmaster Xing let me have 2 weeks here." She laughed. Syaoran chuckled with her. "Headmaster Xing is a good man, he understood." He said to Sakura's father. Fujitaka nodded. "I'm glad to hear that."

A light knock came to the door and the nurse came in. "I'm sorry to bother you but it's time for your checkup, Mr. Kinomoto." she said to Fujitaka. Sakura nodded and said. "We understand." she turned to her father. "I'll come back tomorrow, oto-san." she kissed his cheek. Fujitaka smiled and stroked her honey hair. "I'm looking forwards to it, my daughter."

Sakura gave her father a small wave as she and Syaoran left the room. Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting for them in the reception. "So, how's your dad?" Eriol asked. Sakura grinned, "They're releasing him next week!" she said happily. Tomoyo gasped and hugged Sakura, laughing joyfully. "That's _great _news, Sakura!" she said.

"So, where to next?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura thought for a moment. "Ah! I got it!" she snapped her fingers. "Seiju High!"

----------Seiju High School----------

Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, and Naoko all sat in the courtyard during lunch break. "I miss Sakura. I wonder how she is doing at Hong Kong." Rika sighed as she unpacked the big lunch she prepared for everybody. Naoko nodded. "And Tomoyo's gone too."

Chiharu pouted. "No fair. They got to graduate a year before us since they're so smart and they have no idea how much we miss them!" she whined.

Takashi smiled and said. "Hey do you know about the system of early graduation was............" he was cut off by Chiharu's hands squeezing his neck. "Dammit, will you shut up for once!?" Chiharu strangled him, making his head bobble.

"Well well, Chiharu, mean to Takashi as always." Chiharu stopped at hearing the voice. She turned around. Rika and Naoko squealed in delight.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and two guys stood in front of them, all wearing big smiles.

"Sakura! Tomoyo!" Rika cried.

Sakura smiled and threw herself at her friend, knocking them over. "Hey Tomoyo!" Naoko smiled at her. Tomoyo smiled back and hugged her. "Hey girl."

Sakura released Rika and attacked Chiharu, making her release Takashi. "Chi-chan!" Sakura squealed. Chiharu laughed and hugged her, forgetting about Takashi. "I thought I told you _not _to use that nickname anymore, _Sa-chan_!"

"Hiya there, Sakura!" Takashi choked out. Sakura looked at him and giggled. "Hi, Takashi. How's the neck?" she teased.

Takashi rubbed his neck, smiling sheepishly. "I'll live."

Sakura stood up and cleared her throat. "Guys, this is Eriol Hiragizawa........" she pointed to Eriol. She turned to Syaoran and nodded towards him. "And this is Syaoran Li. They're both my students at Hong Kong."

Eriol and Syaoran bowed to them at the same time. "Nice to meet you." they both said. Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu squealed in delight. "They're so _cute_!!" they screamed. Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's arm and playfully glared at her friends. "Back off, he's mine." she stuck out her tongue at them, winking. "AW, dammit!" Naoko pouted. "What about him?" Rika laughed, pointing to Syaoran. Sakura shook her head and took his hand. "Nuh-uh, he's with me." she grinned.

Takashi gasped loudly. "A student dating his teacher, that's horrible!" he said dramatically. Chiharu smacked him on the head and smiled at her friend. "Lucky Sa-chan! What did she do to win you?" she asked Syaoran. He smiled and pulled Sakura closer to him. "She just did." He said with complete honesty. Sakura wanted to kiss him right then and there but remembered that they were at her old high school and the teachers are the PDA police. Getting caught was not the way to go.

Rika spoke up. "So, when's the party?"

"Next week and we'll need help with the decoration!" Tomoyo had a wide smile on her face. "Where at?" Chiharu asked. "My house." Sakura replied.

"Awright! It's a date then!" Naoko whooped.

------------Friday, Sakura's Birthday---------------

"Tomoyo, where should we put the food stand?" Chiharu asked Tomoyo at Sakura's house. Tomoyo looked around for a moment and found the right spot. "Over there by the old piano!" she pointed to it. Sakura couldn't help giggling at the chaos going on in her house. It was her birthday and Tomoyo was determined to turn her house into a "proper" party place for Sakura. Her father was finally released from the hospital and was out with Touya shopping for the food. Sakura checked the list of things Tomoyo had planned and frowned at seeing something in the list.

"Um, Tomoyo? A DJ is gonna be here!?" she asked her friend with a shocked tone. Tomoyo smiled innocently and nodded. "Yep! What's a party without music?"

Sakura smiled and sighed her defeat. "I guess you're right." She kept on looking at the list. _Lessee........we got the disco ball, the food oto-san and onii-chan are buying it right now.........hmm we got the balloons and the ribbons.........and what else?, _she checked around the place for more things to check with the list. "Everything in order?" Syaoran asked from behind her. Eriol was fixing the drinks while Syaoran was calling the DJ. Sakura turned to him with a smile. "Yes, it's all good so far."

Rika hummed happily as she and Naoko were putting up pink and white balloons. "This party's gonna rock!" Naoko laughed.

Rika nodded, tying a pink and white balloon together with green ribbon. "Oh yeah; good thing we got Tomoyo as the 'director' of this party." she joked. "Chiharu, did you put the invitations in the mail yesterday?" Sakura asked Chiharu.

Chiharu put the down the small table for the food by the piano and nodded at Sakura. "I out them in the mail two days ago. Don't worry, everyone got the invitations!" she smiled. Sakura sighed in relief and got back to checking the list.

"Yo, kaiju! We brought the food!" Touya's voice came from the door. Sakura ran to the door to greet them. Fujitaka smiled at her daughter as he showed her the bags full of food. "We got some sushi since you all like it." he said.

Sakura grinned at her father then glared at her brother. "It's my birthday, onii-chan! Will you _just _stop calling me that for one day! Is it too much to ask!?" she snapped. Touya smirked and ruffled Sakura's hair, making her yell out in protest. "It _is _too much to ask, kaiju!" he laughed evilly as he walked away to the kitchen. Sakura frowned as she fixed up her hair. "Onii-chan no baka." she muttered. Fujitaka laughed and lightly stroked her head. "You know how your brother is; it's his way of affection." he said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know." Sakura sighed and went back to the others.

Tomoyo looked around the room they were using for the party. "It needs a little more color." she said. "Like what?" Sakura asked her. Rika held up a bag full of green confetti for Sakura and Tomoyo to see. "Well, I got a solution to that, ladies!" she grinned mischievously. Sakura gave her a suspicious look. "What are you up to?" she demanded. Rika just laughed and began to bounce around the room, throwing confetti like a maniac. "Rika, are you _crazy_!?" Sakura gasped but Tomoyo was smiling in glee. "It looks better now!" Tomoyo looked satisfied with Rika's work. Syaoran chuckled as he watched the horror in Sakura's face as Rika kept on jumping around like a bunny. "Those girls are really something." Eriol commented with a laugh. Syaoran looked at him and nodded. "Especially when Sakura's around." He joked.

Eriol smirked at Syaoran. "Speaking of the birthday girl, did you get her a present?" he asked teasingly. Syaoran glared at him. "Yeah, of course I did!" he retorted. Eriol laughed and held up his hands in submission. "Sheez, rawr."

Syaoran shook his head at him and looked at Sakura again; he smiled.

Tomoyo, Sakura, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko all looked satisfied with the party room. "Oh, we did a great job!" Rika smiled. Tomoyo stood in front of them with an evil grin. "Uh-oh." Naoko said; they all knew what was going to happen next. Tomoyo pulled a bag from behind her and held it up to Sakura. "It's time for the birthday girl to change." She sang out.

"I knew it." Naoko sighed.

"Let's go!" Tomoyo dragged Sakura up the stairs, the girls following.

Syaoran and Eriol were showing the DJ, who finally arrived, the CDs to play at the party when Tomoyo and the others came down. Syaoran noticed Sakura wasn't with them. "Where's Sakura?" he asked. Tomoyo still wore her evil grin. "May I present you, the birthday girl!" she and the others stepped aside. Syaoran felt the wind getting knocked out of him as he saw the angel coming towards him. Sakura wore a white, off-shoulder dress that had a 3-layered skirt that went down to her knees. The first layer was light blue, the other was pink, then the last one green. A white ribbon held a bit of hair on the right side of her face; also wearing a pink choker with a 10-pointed star. She smiled shyly at him. "Um.......do you like it?" she asked softly.

"Nice one, Sakura-sensei!" Eriol whooped. "Good job, Tomoyo!"

The DJ guy whistled at seeing her. "She's a pretty one I tell ya."

Syaoran finally snapped out of his trance and slowly smiled. "You look beautiful like an angel." He said softly. Sakura blushed but still smiled. Then, the doorbell rang. "The guests are here!" Rika cried. Many of Sakura's friends from Seiju High came over. "Here Sakura, happy birthday!" Emiko handed her a present. Sakura took the gift and smiled at her. "Thank you, Emiko!" she put it in the pile of presents on the couch.

The DJ started to play the songs and soon, everyone was dancing. Sakura smiled as she watched everyone dance. "Having fun?" Syaoran came up behind her. Sakura nodded, happiness obvious in her eyes. "Oh yes! I'm so glad everyone came."

Syaoran put a hand on her bare shoulder. "I'm glad."

The doorbell rang again. "Hmm, I wonder who it is." Sakura said as she and Syaoran went to the door. She opened the door to find Yukito standing in her doorway. "Yukito!" she gasped. Syaoran felt ire heating up his blood and glared at the male slut. "What do you want!?" he snarled at him.

Yukito ignored him and smiled at Sakura. "You look lovely, Sakura."

Sakura copied Syaoran's glare. "Go away, Yukito! You're uninvited!"

"I want you back." Yukito said straight-forward. Sakura glanced at Syaoran, who nodded in response. "I'll give you something back." Sakura bared her teeth at him. As one, Syaoran and Sakura punched Yukito in the face; Sakura hitting his nose, Syaoran hitting his left eye, breaking his glasses. Yukito fell back, grabbing his now bloody nose. "My answer was and is still 'no'! Now scram!" Sakura said. Yukito struggled to his feet and ran. Sakura made a face and caressed her fist she hit him with. "Ow, that jerk has a hard nose." she grumbled. Syaoran chuckled and led her back inside. "That's my Sakura." he laughed.

A while later, it was time to open the presents. "Okay, it's time for the birthday girl to tear at the presents!" Tomoyo yelled. Everyone cheered. Sakura sat on the couch and started picking up presents. "Let's see this is from..........." she read the present's tag. "Eriol!" she announced. She tore at the wrap to find a small box. She opened it and found a pair of silver, star earrings. "Aw!" she looked at Eriol. "Thank you so much!"

Eriol chuckled as he held Tomoyo by the waist. "Anytime, sensei."

Sakura put the box aside and took another present. "This is from Rika!" she opened the bag and saw a small teddy bear with wings. She cried out in joy and thanked Rika. Sakura got a new blouse that had her name on it from Chiharu, a jewelry box from Naoko, an MP3 player from Tomoyo, a romance novel from her father, another shirt but it read "KAIJU" from her brother which made her make a mental note to kill him later, a cell phone headset, a DVD of her one of her favorite movies "Bedazzled", a makeup kit, a red choker with a silver moon on it, and many other things.

Now, what was left was a small box wrapped in green paper. "Hmm, it doesn't have a name on it." Sakura said as she opened it. Everyone, including Sakura, gasped loudly at the gift. It was a silver bracelet with 18 cherry blossom petals as charms. She felt the tears sting her eyes as she lifted it examined it closely. "That is from me, watashi no mi Sakura." Syaoran spoke up, making everyone look at him. He smiled at a shocked Sakura, kneeled down, took the bracelet from her, and put it in her wrist. Sakura smiled in tears and threw her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried. Syaoran smiled and broke the hug. "You can add more cherry blossoms petals." He said as he toyed with the charms.

"Okay!" the DJ said. "It's slow-dance time before the cake!"

Sakura smiled as the song "Greatest Story Ever Told" by Oliver James began to play. "This is one of my favorite songs!" she smiled as she pulled Syaoran to her to dance. Syaoran smiled as he spilled his arms around Sakura's tiny waist while Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling back.

_Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could've prayed for  
Here you are_

If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man 

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you tonight?

Sakura felt like she was in a dream. Everyone was dancing around them in a circle, making Sakura and Syaoran the center of the show. Sakura's emerald eyes gazed deeply into Syaoran's amber eyes, silently telling him how much she loves him. Syaoran held her closer to him, making Sakura rest her head on his shoulder with a happy sigh. Her father watched them with a smile of his own while Touya was glaring daggers at Syaoran. Fujitaka noticed his son's face and chuckled. "Leave them alone. Sakura loves him and he's a better boy than Yukito."

Touya just nodded but still kept on glaring.

_I don't hear the music  
When I'm lookin' in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch that sends me  
It's the way we'll always be  
Your kiss, your pretty smile, you know I'd die for  
Oh baby, you're all I need _

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you?  
Just how much I really need you?

Sakura smiled. "I've always dreamed of this." She said softly. Syaoran looked down at her. "Of what?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him, a sweet smile on her lips. "Of dancing with someone I love lik this. I feel like I'm the luckiest person in the world." She replied. Syaoran chuckled as he rested his chin on top of her head. "That makes two of us."

_Did I tell you that I love you tonight? Tonight..._

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you?  
Just how much I really need you?

Did I tell you that I love you tonight?

The dancing couples broke apart and cheered at Sakura and Syaoran, clapping mixed with cheering and whistling. "Time for the cake!" Fujitaka announced. Sakura saw a big cake with a cherry blossom and 18 candles sat in it. In big, green letters, it read. "Happy Birthday Sakura!"

"Okay, now we sing!" Tomoyo spoke up, making everyone laugh. They all knew Tomoyo was the best singer in whole Japan. Sakura giggled as everyone began to sing to her. She stared at the lit candles and smiled. _Okaa-san, I hope you're proud of me as your daughter like I am proud of you as my mother._

As soon as everyone stopped singing, Fujitaka said to her, "Come on, Sakura! Make a wish!"

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. _I wish that everything between Syaoran and me will go smoothly and if not, that I have the strenght to sort out our problems, _she took in a breath and blew out the candles.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone yelled and clapped.

---------Back In Hong Kong----------

Keiko felt like pulling her hair out of her scalp in fury. _Dammit! Syaoran's gone to Japan with that wench so I can do anything 'till they get back!, _she thought angrily. Hideaki was pissed off too; even more pissed than when she told him about Sakura's lost virginity. She sat in her office, grading papers but her brain wasn't set on who got the best grade in the test, but on killing Sakura with her bare hands.

Keiko was startled by the sound of her opening door and looked up to find a smirking Meiling. "Aw, what's the matter? Dissapointed that you won't be able to use your 'charms' on Syaoran since he left to Japan with Sakura?" she snickered. Keiko galred at Meiling. "Back off, Meiling. You don't want me as your enemy." She threatened. Meiling laughed at her words, mocking her. "Your're already my enemy and I'm not scared of you, Keiko Ying. You know I can kick your ass past the Great Wall."

The dark-eyed woman tried to look fierce but couldn't for fear of Meiling. "I'm not scared of you, Meiling Li." She tried to sound brave.

Meiling's ruby eyes bore into her own. "Oh right, you're not scared." She said sarcastically. "You'll piss you pants even when I haven't laid a finger on you, you know that." She turned her back on Keiko. "Beware because when I find out you've hurt Syaoran or Sakura, I'll sneak into you room at night and slit your throat!" Meiling laughed darkly and left, leaving a frightened Keiko behind.

-------Kinomoto House--------

"Are you sure it's OK, oto-san?" Sakura asked worriedly, staring at her father with a concerned look. The guests had left and now there were only Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Fujitaka, and Touya. Fujitaka chuckled, nodding. "Yes, I'm sure. The birthday girl and her friends don't have to clean up. That's my and Touya's job." He nodded towards Touya, who was still frowning. "It would be better if _you _did it, kaiju." Touya smirked at her. Sakura frowned and stepped on his foot, getting a loud yelp from Touya. "Jerk." She snarled at him. She turned back to her friends, a wide grin on her glowing face. "Then let's go back to the hotel!" she marched towards the door. "A total person when she gets back at her brother" Eriol noted. Tomoyo laughed, agreeing with him. "Yep! A demon to her brother but an angel to her friends."

Syaoran sighed. "Must be hard." He joked.

----------Hotel---------

The four of them were hanging out in Sakura and Syaoran's room, playing truth or dare just for the fun of it. "Hmm Syaoran! Truth of dare?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran. "Truth." He replied. Tomoyo nodded and thought up a question. "Okay, if there was a chick walking in front of you that has big boobs and a matching ass, will you choose her over Sakura?" she asked. Syaoran looked at Sakura, who was now glaring at him, _daring _him to answer "yes" under the pain of death. _Why not? _Syaoran laughed to himself.

"Why sure! I mean, big boobs and a big ass are good, right?" he joked. At that, Sakura pounced on him, grabbing his collar. Eriol watched them amusingly. "I knew he was gonna answer like that. He loves messing with people's buttons." He gave a short laugh.

"What was that, Syaoran?" Sakura said in cold humor, baring her teeth at him. Syaoran then started laughing. Sakura dropped the evil look and stared at the laughing Syaoran as if he went mental. Not able to resist it anymore, both Eriol and Tomoyo cracked up too. "What the hell!?" Sakura exploded.

Tomoyo tried to speak between laughs. "Syaoran wasn't serious. He was _joking_."

Sakura stopped and began to blush in embarrassment. "H-Hoe!!!" she whined. Syaoran finally ceased his laughter and hugged Sakura from behind. "I would never! I love you, my Sakura."

Sakura turned around to face him, anger broken. "And I was about to murder you." She laughed. "That's Sakura to you, can't ever take take a joke." Tomoyo teased her. Sakura pretended to look hurt. "Meanie." she stuck out her tongue at Tomoyo.

"Okay, break it up, ladies! It's 10 at night and we're going to bed!" Eriol announced as he grabbed Tomoyo's hand and pulled her up. "Night!" Tomoyo grinned at them. "Hope you have nightmares of Takashi telling stories!" Sakura gave an evil laugh. Tomoyo feigned a fearful look. "I'm scared!" she winked at Sakura then closed the door behind them.

"And you've been best friends since how long again?" Syaoran asked teasingly. Sakura winked at him. "All our lives. Best friends to the death." she smiled. The phone suddenly rang. "I'll get it." Sakura reached over to it. "Hello?" she picked up.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura!" Meiling chirped.

Sakura started laughing at hearing her. "Thanks Meiling!" she noticed Syaoran mouthing to her "I'm not here."

"How's things at Hong Kong?" she asked Meiling. "Just great! The boys are missing you and I had to be the sub. Keiko was _pissed _when she found out you two were gone! She keeps whinning 'but they're not even married!" Meiling imitated Keiko. Sakura cracked up. "And what about that creepy guy?" she asked. "If you mean the Slut Queen's cousin, he's pissed too. And when he found out you and Syaoran are now together..........well, he was mad as hell." Meiling replied with a laugh. "Oh, Aunty Yelan's calling me, go to go!"

"You're calling from the Li house?"

"Yeah, bye!"

"Bye." Sakura hug up. "So, what did my whacky cousin want this time?" Syaoran asked. Her. Sakura hopped onto bed, stretching. "Well, she wished me happy birthday and was telling me how mad Keiko and her cousin are after they found out we......'escaped'." she laughed. Syaoran shook his head in amusement as he crawled in next to her. "Changing the subject. Did you like your present?" he poked the bracelet.

Sakura nodded with a smile, holding her arm with the bracelet close to her. "Yes, it's the best gift I've ever gotten. I love it as I love you." She kissed him. Syaoran took the chance to pin her down to the bed with his weight. "What are you doing!?" she squeaked. Syaoran gave her a teasing look. "How about more?" he breathed on her cheek. Sakura felt a tingling sensation running down her spine. But then, she yawned, completely ruining the moment. Syaoran just stared at her then started laughing. "Sorry." Sakura smiled sheepishly. He rolled off her and gathered her into his arms. "We can do it another time. My little cherry blossom is obviously tired." He smiled.

Sakura snuggled into his chest, too sleepy to frown. "So what........?" he heard soft breathing and knew she was alseep. He turned off the light and pulled the covers over them. He felt something cold touching his bare chest. He looked down to find her bracelet touching his chest. _She really likes it, _he chuckled to himself and closed his eyes. "Happy birthday, watashi no mi Sakura." He whispered before sleep claimed him.

A/N

I'M BACK, BABY! To those who wondered what happened, my account was closed but somehow my pen name still existed so I had to change my new account to THE Mistress Ness. Even though I feel sad for losing the reviews, I'm gonna keep my promise and finish this story. But since the reviews are gone, I might write the sequel anyway since it's way impossible for this story to get the 1000 reviews even though the story is like half-way now. Well, enjoy this chapter and sit tight for In Love and War Ch 3!

Oyasumi nasai!

_Mistress Ness _


	11. Going Back and Nani? Syaoran proposes?

_**Watashi no mi Sakura: My beautiful Cherry Blossom**_

_I know CCS belongs to CLAMP, so don't you think of suing me! My made-up characters are mine along with this plot! _

By: Mistress Ness

_Chapter 11: Going Back and Nani? Syaoran proposes?_

Sakura woke up early and kissed Syaoran lightly on the cheek. Syaoran groaned and turned to his side, away from her. "Five more minutes..." he said lazily. Sakura laughed softly and said. "Nice try, Syaoran. We're going back to Hong Kong today." A smirk came to her lips as her hands lay on his sides. Syaoran tensed a little and Sakura saw her chance. "Wakey wakey!" she laughed as she started tickling him. Syaoran's eyes popped open and thrashed like a madman, laughter erupting from his throat. "Come on, Sakura, stop!" he laughed harder. Sakura giggled evilly as she kept on tickling him. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her down, making her squeal in shock. "Kyah!"

Syaoran chuckled as he slowly got on top of her. "I win, darling." He said softly, teasing. Both were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "What the hell are you two doing? We're late for our flight, lovebirds!" Eriol's angry voice boomed from outside. Sakura gasped and pushed Syaoran off her, almost making him fall off the bed. "Oh damn, we're late!" Sakura cried in a panic as she started gathering their things.

----------Airport--------

Sakura smiled at her family as she grasped her father's hand. "Take good care of yourself, Oto-san. I promise to be back and visit you around summer break." She said to him sweetly. Her father had get himself around in crutches since the doctor told them he ease up on his legs a bit to fully recover. Fujitaka smiled back and kissed her forehead. "I will, angel. You take care of yourself."

Tomoyo grinned at him. "Don't worry! She's got us to take care of her!"

Fujitaka laughed, "I trust you, Tomoyo."

Sakura hugged her brother and smiled. "See ya, Onii-chan."

Touya smirked and ruffled her hair wildly. "See ya, kaiju."

Sakura squealed and got off him, firmly landing her heel on his foot. Touya gave a roar of pain and tried his best not to go down and rub his foot. Sakura stuck out her tongue at him, smirking back. "Onii-chan no baka."

"The flight 11917 to Hong Kong, China is now boarding." The intercom boomed. Sakura smiled sadly, turning to her friends. "Well, that's our call."

They picked up their bags and Sakura turned back to her family. "Take care of him, Onii-chan or you'll be answering to me!" she cried before waving at them and finally left. Fujitaka stared after his daughter's disappearing form and said. "Sakura is growing up so quickly, I can barely keep up. Now she's found someone to love and will love her back and won't dare to turn his back on her."

Touya snorted. "Heh! She's still fussing when I call her 'kaiju'!"  
Fujitaka looked at his son with a smile. "Well, you've been there for her all her life and she knows that's your way of affection." He teased. Touya looked to the side, pretending to be annoyed.

Sakura wiped a tear away as they sat in their seats in the plane. Syaoran looked at her with understanding eyes. "You'll see them again, don't worry. And your father will be okay again." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked at him and smiled. "You're right, Syaoran. I just have to believe."

------------Hong Kong--------------

Sakura and Tomoyo both squealed in delight as they all came out of the Hong Kong airport. "It's good to be back!" Tomoyo said as she stretched. Sakura smiled as her eyes took in the familiar surroundings. Syaoran chuckled as he and Eriol walked up to them with their luggage. "Well ladies, we got the whole day off before we go back to our normal lives tomorrow. So, what do you wanna do?"

Right when he finished saying that, his cell phone rang. Syaoran rolled his eyes, making everyone else laugh. "I bet you it's your mother." Eriol smirked. "You better be wrong." Syaoran muttered back as he took out his cell phone and answered. "Hello?"

Sakura and Tomoyo both saw his expression changing to utter shock. "Tonight? But Mother, we just got back from Japan!" he cried. Eriol snickered and winked at the girls. "Told you so." He said.

Syaoran sighed in defeat. "All right, Mother. I'll bring them. Bye." He hung up. Sakura approached him and touched his arm. "What's the matter, Syaoran?" she asked. Syaoran looked at her and groaned. "My mother just _ordered _me to bring you, Tomoyo, and Eriol to family dinner at the Li Mansion tonight."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then, Tomoyo and Sakura began to cheer loudly, getting attention from the people around them. This made Syaoran flip out. "Why is that something to cheer for?" he roared. Eriol covered his ears and smiled at the scene his best friend was making. "Because!" Sakura's smile was as big as her eyes. "I get to be properly introduced to your family so if we get married some day, they'll agree!" her reply made Syaoran blush to the tips of his hair. "M-marriage?" he choked. Tomoyo and Eriol were beside themselves with laughter. "That's Sakura to you, so innocent!" Tomoyo hooted.

"All right!" Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and started dragging him. "Let's go!"

Syaoran only groaned in response.

----------------Li Mansion---------------

Sakura stared out the window inside the glamorous mansion at the setting sun. She was dressed in a beautiful, white, Chinese-style dress with dragon designs all over it that hugged her body tight with her hair in a bun with crystal-clear chopsticks holding it. "You nervous, Sakura?" Tomoyo teased. Sakura turned to her and smiled. Her best friend was also wearing a Chinese dress but hers was a deep and gorgeous shade of blue, her hair was braided with a blue ribbon at the end. "Nah, on the contrary, I'm excited!" Sakura grinned. Eriol chuckled from his spot which was across from them in the room. "Just wait 'till you meet Syaoran's sisters." He winked at the girls. Sakura and Tomoyo were confused. "Sisters?"

Right at that moment, the door opened and four identical-looking girls stood there, staring at Tomoyo and Sakura. They all had the same hair tone as Syaoran but they had different eye color and hair style. Sakura smiled shyly at them. "Um hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto and she's Tomoyo Daidouji." She nodded towards Tomoyo. All at once, the girls ran up to them and group-hugged them, leaving no space for Sakura and Tomoyo to breathe.

"Aren't they _cute_?" one of the girls shrieked as she tightened her hug on Sakura. Another girl spoke up, hugging Tomoyo tightly. "Yeah! They're adorable!"

Sakura and Tomoyo were both making mystified faces as the girls were tightly hugging them.

"Who are these girls?" Tomoyo choked out.

"No clue!" Sakura gasped.

"Sheifa! Feimei! Fuutie! Fanren! Let those girls go so they can actually breathe!" a woman's voice cut in. instantly, the girls let go and Sakura and Tomoyo gasped out their relief. They both saw an elegant woman standing in the doorway with Syaoran and Meiling. Sakura smiled, knowing who that was. "Ah Yelan! Hello!" she said, bowing. Tomoyo also bowed with her. "Hello Mrs. Li" she greeted. Yelan smiled at both girls. "Please, Miss Daidouji, you may call me Yelan. And Sakura, good to see you again." She said.

Tomoyo smiled back. "Then you may call me Tomoyo."

Sakura smiled at Syaoran and Meiling, who were also grinning behind Yelan. Meiling looked at Syaoran and winked at him, mouthing something Sakura couldn't quite catch. She saw Syaoran nod and grin at Sakura again. Sakura grinned back but there was something that bothered her a little. _What are they hiding? _she wondered.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol stood on one end of the dinning room with the Li family on the other end. Syaoran was nudged forward by both Yelan and Meiling to do the introductions.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, this are my sisters Sheifa, Feimei, Fuutie, and Fanren." He motioned to the 4 girls that stood next to Yelan. "Hello!" the girls said and bowed at the same time. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled and bowed back. "Pleased to meet you!" they chorused.

"And this is my mother, Yelan Li." He smiled as he introduced his mother. Yelan smiled at the girls again and said. "Welcome to the Li mansion, ladies and I hope you have a pleasant time with us."

When dinner was served, everyone sat at the long table that was lit by a huge chandelier above it. Sakura sat next to Syaoran on one end with Eriol and Tomoyo next to them with Meiling and the sisters all at Yelan's side at the other end.

"So, Tomoyo," Yelan turned to Tomoyo, "How long have you been in Hong Kong?"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and then back at Yelan. "I've been here for around a month now and I came to keep Sakura company and also check out some possible college courses on fashion designing."

"Ah," Yelan smiled, "You want to be a fashion designer?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yep! I want to be a famous fashion designer with, hopefully, Sakura as my model!" she hugged Sakura, making her flush with embarrassment."

Meiling spoke up. "What about you, Sakura? What do you wanna be?"

Sakura was still blushing as she answered, "Um...I want to be a model since my mom used to be a model."

"And I think she can become one." Syaoran spoke, smiling at Sakura, "Since she's so beautiful."

"AW!" the sisters all said teasingly. Sakura blushed dark red and looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

Everyone ate dinner chatting and sharing a few laughs. Sakura felt so happy to bet with Syaoran, his family, and her friends that somehow she felt a part of Syaoran's family. _I wish, _she thought.

Suddenly, Syaoran got everyone's attention by lightly tapping his knife on his glass. "Hey can I have your attention please?" the room got quiet and were all staring at Syaoran. He looked down at the unsuspecting Sakura and smiled before turning back to everyone else. "I have something important that I have to announce."

Meiling, Yelan, and his sisters all smiled, knowing what Syaoran was going to do. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, white box. Tomoyo gasped and quickly took out her camera she uses for special "Sakura" occasions. Eriol arched an eyebrow, guessing what his friend was up to. Sakura looked at him mutely as he opened the box and revealed a ring. Sakura gasped along with everyone else at the sight of it. It was silver and had a hear-shaped emerald with small diamonds surrounding it. Sakura was stunned and was at a loss for words.

Syaoran pulled the ring out and grabbed Sakura's hand, making her gasp quietly. "Sakura..." he said gently, soothingly. "Will you marry me?" he easily slipped the ring in her ring finger.

Sakura felt like screaming in joy but she couldn't find her voice. When she finally found it, she stood up and threw her arms around Syaoran, the feelings of happiness bursting within her. "Yes, Syaoran! I'll marry you!" she cried, sniffling.

Tomoyo smiled as she recorded the scene, tears in her own eyes. Meiling, Yelan, Sheifa, Feimei, Fuutie, and Fanren all stood up and clapped. Sakura sat back down; wiping her tears with the back of her other hand as she stared at her ring. "I thought an emerald would suit you since it brings out the color of your eyes, Sakura." Syaoran smiled at her, glad she accepted both his gift and his proposal. The rest of dinner went smoothly, everyone happy for the both of them and Sakura felt the same joy bursting within her.

------------Back at Sakura and Syaoran's Dorm------------

Syaoran laughed as he opened the door to their room and let Sakura go in first. Sakura was grinning still and as soon as he closed the door, she threw herself at him. Syaoran laughed in surprise as he caught her. "I'm glad you accepted, Sakura." He smiled in relief. Sakura was still grinning as she stroked his hair. "Are you kidding? I love you enough to marry you anytime!"

That earned her a kiss from him. She kissed him back with all the love she held for him. They broke the kiss and Sakura was the first to speak. "We need to start planning the wedding! It has to take place as soon as you graduate!"

Syaoran chuckled at her enthusiasm. "And let me guess, Tomoyo's gonna be the one to design your wedding dress." He chuckled. Sakura laughed with him. "Hey, I got no choice since Tomoyo will definitely beg me to make my dress and after all, she's a great designer."

"Eriol will no doubt demand to be my best man." Syaoran grinned.

"And Meiling and Tomoyo will be bridesmaids with Tomoyo as the Maid of Honor." Sakura added with a grin.

"Well." Syaoran stretched. "Let's go to sleep then we'll discuss the wedding with everyone tomorrow, okay?" he stroked Sakura's light hair. She giggled and nodded. "OK."

--------Next Day-------

Sakura woke up to find Syaoran gone but she smiled. They decided last night that would act as nothing happened in school until he graduated then Sakura would announce her engagement to her students and Kaho-sensei. She quickly got ready since she had to start with her students' final exams since graduation was 3 weeks away. She walked in to her classroom, wearing a bright smile on her face.

"Hi guys, sit down!" she smiled at her boys. After her students sat down, she said. "As you all know, graduation is only 3 weeks away!" that got a loud cheer from the boys but the loudest was Syaoran and her grin grew wider since she shared the same sentiment as Syaoran. "So starting today, we have to study for your final exam in this class!" the boys groaned at her saying that. Sakura giggled at seeing her students' reactions. "Not groaning, boys! Take out those books and start cramming!"

Halfway during the quiet study hall session, Sakura felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and saw that she had a message from Tomoyo. She opened it and read the message to herself.

_Hey! We have to discuss your coming wedding! And you _**have **_to let me make your dress; I already have an idea for your ideal dress, you'll love it when I show you the design! Listen; meet me and Eriol at his dorm right after school so we can go over more details. Bring the groom with you!_

_Loves!_

_Tomoyo-chan _

Sakura laughed in her head as she forwarded the message to Syaoran and added something to it herself. _But first meet me at our dorm room after you finish your classes. _The bell finally rang and all the students exited the classroom. As Syaoran passed by her, he winked. Sakura winked back, knowing he got the message from her

-------Eriol's Dorm-----

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol were all gathered, discussing wedding details. "Well, have you decided on a date for the big day, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked first. Sakura nodded as she took Syaoran's hand, her engagement ring gave off a bright green radiance. "Yeah, I want the wedding to be on May 27th, two weeks after the boys graduate." She replied. Tomoyo nodded in agreement. Eriol did too. "Sounds good to me! I bet the whole Li family will be present." He winked at Syaoran, who groaned out loud.

"What about you, Sakura? Who are you inviting?" Tomoyo asked as she took out a sheet of paper and a pen. Sakura took her hand off Syaoran's and counted with her fingers. "Well, not too many, I guess. I wanna invite Oto-san, Onii-chan, Chiharu and Yamazaki, Rika and Terada-sensei since she won't go anywhere without him, Naoko, Tomoyo's mom, my great-grandfather and I think that's it!" she smiled. Tomoyo wrote the names down and then looked at Syaoran with a grin. "Obviously, you're gonna invite way too many for me to write down." She teased. Syaoran grinned back. "You can count on that, Tomoyo."

"Who will be the bridesmaids?" Eriol asked with a perverted grin. Tomoyo noticed this and jabbed him on the ribs with her elbow, making him wince. "You better keep your eyes and hands to yourself at the wedding." She warned him. "Yes ma'am." Eriol gave her a puppy dog eyed look. Sakura and Syaoran tried to hold in their laughter but no luck. But little did the group know that a slutty spy was overhearing their conversation outside Eriol's door. Keiko gasped and couldn't believe what she was hearing. _My Syaoran's gonna marry that _**wench?**she thought angrily as she took off towards her office. She locked the door behind her and went for her phone. She speed-dialed her cousin.

"HIDEAKI!" she screeched into the phone. She heard her cousin shout back at her. "DAMMIT KEIKO! STOP FUCKING YELLING INTO MY DAMN EAR! NOW WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

She half-composed herself and said. "You're _never _gonna believe me, cousin! Syaoran and that Kinomoto wench are getting _married _soon!" she said, almost hysterical. Hideaki only raised an eyebrow, totally uninterested. "Oh really?" he said.

Keiko's jaw almost hit the floor at how calm her cousin was being. "How can you be so calm? Don't you lust after her?" she almost yelled at him again. Hideaki shook his head. "Nah, not anymore. I found an even better piece of ass, right...Julia?" he turned to the giggling female on his bed and smiled at her before turning back to his hysterical cousin. Again, Keiko didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh Hideaki! You're such a womanizer!" she yelled at him. Hideaki laughed, much to his cousin's furious cussing. "I may be a womanizer but at least I admit I'm a whore but you never admit you're the Slut Queen, my dear Keiko." He pointed out before hanging up on her.

Keiko yelled out her outrage and muttered angrily to herself. "You'll be mine, Syaoran, I don't care if that's the last I'll do but I'll have you again."

-----A week later-----

"WHAT? YOU'RE MARRYING THAT CHINESE GAKI?" Touya's voice was so loud, Sakura had to put her cell phone away from her ear. When he stopped yelling, she scowled. "Yes, I'm marrying that _Chinese gaki_! For once in your life, Onii-chan, ACCEPT MY DECISIONS!" Syaoran stared at her, amused, as she argued with her brother then soften when she spoke to her father. "I'm glad you're feeling fine, Oto-san! Um...like in 4 weeks...yeah! We'll book you a room at the Li mansion! Yeah! I'll tell Syaoran to get you the plane tickets! Uh huh! Great! I'll see you in a month! Ja ne!" she hung up.

"So, is everything set? Syaoran asked. She nodded with a grin. "Yeah! We only need to get their plane tickets and they're good to go!"

Syaoran kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm glad."

"Hey, when is your bachelor party? You know, the one Eriol's holding for you." Sakura teased. Syaoran laughed and said. "It's gonna be in 2 weeks, right after the last exam day." Sakura winked at him. "Well then, it's time for my student here to start cramming for his final exams!" she took his arm and began dragging him to sit on the couch, where his books lay scattered. Syaoran made a face and whined. "Aw, be gentle on me, sensei."

Sakura gave him a stubborn look. "Iie! Time to study!" she grabbed his books and they began to study.

--------Final day of school, last exam! --------

"And...PENCILS DOWN!" Sakura said with a smile. Everyone sighed in relief as they put their pencils down. Sakura went around the room, collecting papers. When she was finished, she cleared her throat and spoke. "I wanna say that I'm proud of you all for the great progress you made in this course and I will miss you all when you graduate in a couple of days. And, I wanna make an announcement..." she paused and looked at Syaoran with a sweet smile on her face. Syaoran smiled back and stood up. Everyone looked at them funny, but then Syaoran made his way to Sakura and took her hand. The students, except Eriol, gasped at seeing this.

"I'm getting married soon, 2 weeks after you graduate, to...to Syaoran." She finished softly. "WHAT?" The boys roared.

"The truth is, Sakura and I have been together for a year now...and I proposed to her 3 weeks ago. We kept it a secret till now." Syaoran said, holding his fiancé's hand in his.

"Lucky dog!" some said, frowning.

"You get to have Sakura-sensei, dude!" the other said. Sakura smiled at them and said. "I love you all as my students and I appreciate the nice way you all treated me. But, I love Syaoran as more than just my student and friend, but as a lover. Please, I want to invite you all to my wedding."

This time, even Syaoran and Eriol gasped at her words. "What?" Syaoran said. She looked at him. "I've been doing some thinking...and I decided that I want my beloved students to be there in our special day. It's only fair after keeping this secret from them for a long time."

"Yeah! It's fair! One of the boys said. Syaoran finally gave in and nodded, grinning. "Sure, the more the merrier, right?"

"WOOT!" Everyone roared. "Our teacher's getting married!"

------Syaoran's Bachelor Party------

Syaoran, Eriol, and a couple of close guy friends were all laughing as they took sips of their drinks. "Hmm, pretty soon I'm gonna be a married man!" Syaoran grinned. Eriol laughed as he poured some more booze for the boys. "Yep, the legendary bachelor of China is soon gonna become a married man."

Shizuki, one of Syaoran's close friends, said. "I'm impressed with your choice. I like that Sakura girl more than that whore Keiko." The boys were all gathered at the most popular club in Hong Kong, the Red Devil, in a VIP room Eriol reserved. Outside their room, Keiko smirked as she neared the door with more drinks, her black hair concealed in a red wig and wearing the club uniform. _That idiot Eriol, but he just helped me by coming where I work, _she thought evilly. She eyed the middle glass, which was the drink Eriol ordered for Syaoran. She took the liberty of lacing Syaoran's drink with some strong drugs that Hideaki got for her. "Just watch, Syaoran, I'm gonna tear you and that wench apart." She said to herself as she knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" came Eriol's voice. Keiko grinned as she stepped in and placed the drinks on the little table in the middle of the room. She bowed and exited the room. Syaoran picked up the drink and lifted it up. "To my future with Sakura!" his friends smiled and they all drank their drinks down. After a while, Syaoran began to feel lightheaded and Eriol noticed it right away. "Hey dude, you OK?" he asked. Syaoran nodded and stood up. "I'm fine, I just need to use the bathroom." He left the room and was on his way to the bathroom when he saw a familiar woman coming towards him. "Sakura?" he said, surprised. Keiko smirked as he addressed her by that bitch's name. She was wearing a wing of auburn hair and wore green contacts. Ever since she was little, she loved disguising herself and was quite good at it too. No one knew of her secret hobby, not even Syaoran. But getting Sakura down pat was very hard and she knew she didn't have the voice and the same smile as that wench but Syaoran was so drugged, he won't be able to tell the difference. She smiled and nodded. "Let's get a hotel room and have nice night together." She took his hand and led him away from the club.

---------Hotel---------

Keiko lay Syaoran down on the huge bed and began taking his clothes off, smirking to herself. "I'm gonna give that little bitch something she won't ever forget." She laughed. "You almost done? I need to go home, so I must be quick." Hideaki said from behind her. Keiko glared at him and began to take off her clothes, her wig, and her contacts. "Yeah whatever! Let's get this over with! The wedding's in 2 weeks!" she said. Hideaki made a face a seeing his cousin's naked body but drew out a camera from his pocket. "OK, let's do this.

"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered before blacking out.

---------The Next Day, 2 days before the Graduation--------

Syaoran woke up with a huge headache but the drugs finally wore off. He blinked out the glaring light and gasped at finding himself naked. He looked around him and saw hotel room surroundings. "What the hell am I doing here?" he wondered. "I had some drinks with Eriol and the guys then..." he stopped. "SHIT, I CAN'T REMEMBER!" he grabbed his stuff and rushed out of the room. "The others must be wondering where I am." He signaled a taxi.

-----------Sakura and Syaoran's Dorm-----------

Sakura hummed happily as she was packing hers and Syaoran's stuff to leave to the Li Mansion since the school year was finally over and her students were soon graduating. And she was also soon going to become a wife. A loud knock to the door startled her. "Um hold on!" Sakura rushed to the door. _Maybe it's Kaho to say good-bye..., _she stopped when she opened the door and found no one there. "Weird..." Sakura said softly but the noticed an envelope on the floor. "Hmm?" she picked it up and saw her name in big letters on the front of it. She opened it and found some pictures. "Oh, these must be the class photos my students promised me..." the words died in her throat as she saw the pictures. Her delicate features twisted into one of surprise and extreme pain. She saw many pictures of Syaoran...naked and...

"KEIKO!" she gasped. Her eyes weren't fooling her. She saw Syaoran lying down on his back with Keiko on top of him, also naked. The bed sheets were covering their lower bodies but Sakura didn't think twice. He fucked Keiko...tears began to well up in her eyes. Her heart was tearing apart, her pain was rapidly surfacing. With a loud sob, she threw the photos on the cold floor, gathered her things and fled, crying all the way.

Keiko saw her run away and smirked. "Now he's mine."

"Why didn't you fuck him, Keiko? Then you would've gotten stronger evidence than those pictures." Hideaki said from behind her. Keiko looked at him and said. "I didn't ride his bone while he was drugged and only thought of that wench. When I finally have him, I want him to say my name instead of hers." She walked away.

--------------

Syaoran was walking towards his dorm and stopped when he noticed the door open. "Sakura?" he cried as he rushed in. he found his things neatly packed but noticed Sakura's things were missing. "Sakura?" he called. "Where are you? We gotta go..." he froze when he saw some pictures scattered on the doorway. He kneeled down and picked one up. His eyes widened at what met his eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled. He saw himself with Keiko on top of him, with an expression of sheer pleasure. He saw the empty envelope and saw the word _Sakura _written in Keiko's writing. "Don't tell me...!" he was horrorstruck. Keiko must've done something to do with this morning and must've shown Sakura the pictures. "SAKURA!" He grabbed his things and ran out of the dorm. "SAKURA!"

A/N

Sorry for the long delay! NOW, what will happen with our favorite couple now that Sakura thinks Syaoran slept with Keiko? Will he find her and straight out this big misunderstanding and still have a wedding or will their love scatter to the winds and be gone forever? STAY TUNED FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER OF WATASHI NO MI SAKURA: MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!

Oyasumi Nasai!

_Mistress Ness _


	12. Loving You for Eternity

_**Watashi no mi Sakura: My beautiful Cherry Blossom**_

_I know CCS belongs to CLAMP, so don't you think of suing me! My made-up characters are mine along with this plot! _

By: Mistress Ness

_Chapter 12: Loving You for Eternity _

It was Graduation Day at the all-boys' school but Sakura's students weren't happy campers since their teacher wasn't there to see them receive their diplomas. The day before graduation, they all found out their beloved teacher quit without saying good-bye. Syaoran was shocked himself when found their dorm room empty with all of Sakura's things gone. He knew Keiko was behind this and he was going to make her talk then go to Tomoeda and see Sakura to straighten things out. But first, he had to go through graduation. He wasn't the only one who was in a mood, Eriol was pissed at him. Tomoyo also disappeared, leaving a good-bye note saying she would be back soon and was sorry for missing out on Graduation Day.

After the gloomy boys got their diplomas, Syaoran went to Eriol. "Have you heard anything else from Tomoyo?" he asked. Eriol shook his head. "Nope and nothing from Sakura either."

At hearing her name, Syaoran felt a painful clench in his heart. He missed having her in his arms, inhaling her sweet scent, and the warmth of her love in her eyes. Right after Sakura disappeared, he told Eriol what happened, which really pissed his best friend off. "OK, there's the lying slut." Eriol pointed to Keiko, who was laughing with the headmaster. "Wanna go play cops and robbers?" he said. Syaoran sent a deadly glare her way. "Yeah, let's do it." They started walking towards their target.

Keiko was laughing her victory inside her head as the headmaster walked away to congratulate the students. After hearing the Kinomoto wench quit and ran, she was celebrating. _Now it's to seduce Syaoran back into my arms, _she thought with a wide grin. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Syaoran. "Well hello." She purred. Syaoran felt sick at what was going to do, but he knew he had to play along. He forced himself to smile at her. "Keiko dear, may we talk in private?" he asked. Keiko grinned and grabbed his arm. "Sure, how about my office?" she started guiding him. Syaoran looked over his shoulder to Eriol and nodded. Eriol nodded back and started following them discreetly. "Come on in." Keiko opened the door to her office and pushed Syaoran inside. She walked towards him, totally forgetting to lock her door. "So, honey, what do you wanna talk about?" she said sweetly. Syaoran instantly changed his sweet look to a deadly one. "Time to talk, bitch." He growled. Keiko was caught off guard by the change and didn't hear Eriol come in till she heard the door lock. She quickly turned around and saw Eriol glaring at her the same way Syaoran was. "Oh yeah, time to talk, you fucking slut." He spat. Syaoran grabbed her arm in a rough grip, not caring if he would hurt her. _She _hurt him enough. Keiko looked at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Now talk, Keiko!" Syaoran barked. "What the fuck did you do the night that was I was out with the boys?" he asked. Keiko glared at him. "Not telling you shit!"

Syaoran arched a brow at her. "Oh really?" he tightened the grip on her arm until she gave a cry that was quickly muffle by Eriol's hand. Tears of pain started to well in her eyes. "_Now _are you gonna talk?" Syaoran snarled. Keiko nodded wildly and Eriol uncovered her mouth and Syaoran loosened his grip a little.

"We didn't have sex, first of all." Keiko said angrily at how her plan backfired. "I work at the place where you boys were partying. I was the one who laced _your _drink and served it." Syaoran felt the fire in him grow even hotter in his hatred for the woman. She continued. "The drugs I made you drink were made to fool your vision and judgment. I've had a skill to disguise myself since I was little so I grabbed an auburn-haired wig and put green contacts on and BAM, you though I was your fiancé."

"You whore!" Eriol wanted to let her know a piece of his mind when Syaoran shook his head. Keiko clenched her hands into fists as she continued. "Then I spirited you away to a hotel I reserved where my cousin, Hideaki, was waiting for me with a camera. I stripped and stripped you, then took those photos to make it look like you slept with me. Then I showed the pics to Kinomoto and she bought it, that naïve idiot."

That drew the last straw for Syaoran. Even though he isn't supposed to hit women, this one asked for it. He drew his hand back and slapped her hard across the face. Keiko gasped in shock; a red mark was rapidly appearing on her cheek. "That's only a little bit of how much I hate your fucking guts, Keiko." Syaoran snarled. "You better quit and run when I come back from Japan, or...I will make sure you won't be able to find a job even at the local whorehouse." He roughly let go of her arm. He pushed past her and left along with Eriol, with Keiko still shocked from the slap. Finally, she broke down and cried after so many years of not doing so.

----------Back in Tomoeda----------

Sakura looked out the window in her old room back at her house. _Today is the boys' graduation..., _she thought sadly, her heart still aching over the person she loved the most. _Syaoran...why? _she frowned ached at remembering the photos of Syaoran and Keiko and the triumphant smirk on Keiko's face. Her father was out back on the job at the university since he was doing much better in his recovery and her brother was working. Sakura felt so alone even thought Tomoyo visited her every day ever since they came back. All day she thought about those times when she was happiest with Syaoran and how suddenly that happiness dissolved.

"Just my luck." She muttered to herself. "Both men that dated me cheated on me, what's next? Will I ever fall in love again...?" she thought of the great love she still held for Syaoran. She grabbed her cell phone and called Tomoyo.

"Hello?" greeted Tomoyo's cheerful voice. Sakura forced a small smile. "Hey, Tomoyo, it's me." she said.

"Oh, Sakura, wanna come to my place?" her best friend asked. Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"Great! Come right away." Then she hung up. Sakura hung up with a sigh and saw the beautiful cherry blossoms floating outside her window. She forced thoughts about her heartache out of her mind as she silently dressed to go to Tomoyo's.

-----Li Mansion-----

Syaoran was fuming, still pissed at Keiko's audacity, as he jammed clothes into a medium suitcase. Eriol watched his best friend with his luggage beside him. "Syaoran, going back to Japan to straighten things out with Sakura is great goal but the thing is how? Knowing Sakura, she will probably refuse to see you." He said. Syaoran stopped and sighed. "Yeah I know, but what else can we do?" he asked. A sudden idea popped into Eriol's head and an evil grin spread across his face. Syaoran noticed this and eyed his best friend suspiciously. "I know that grin, Eriol. And it usually leads us into shit." He pointed out. Eriol continued grinning at him. "But this time, it'll be good for us. It's time to pay the skank a little visit."

Syaoran's eyes were as wide as saucers. "KEIKO? Why the fuck should we go visit that life-ruining wench?" he spat. Eriol winked at him. "It's about time she did something for us to make up for the shit she caused."

----------------------

Keiko was still squalling as she entered her apartment. She had all her things with her since she just quit the school because of Syaoran's threat and the fact that he was no longer a student of that school. She dumped her stuff on the couch and grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

"Drink...it makes things suck less." She muttered to herself as she grabbed a shot glass. She pouted the liquid into the tiny glass and raised it to her lips when the door suddenly opened. Startled, she dropped her glass, flinching as it hit the floor. Eriol and Syaoran stood in her doorway, glaring at her. "What the hell are you doing in my home?" she yelled at them, shocked as hell. "How did you get here?"

Eriol smirked as he held a piece of paper. "Teacher addresses from the school, very useful and you didn't lock your door." He said. Keiko glared at him and said threateningly. "Get out of my house."

Syaoran began to walk towards her. "Not without you doing something for us first, Keiko." He said darkly. Keiko began to tremble but maintained her anger. "What more do you want from me?"

"You started this shit between Sakura and I and you're going to help me fix it." Syaoran said as he swiftly grabbed her wrist. Keiko gasped. "What if I say 'no'?" she said defiantly. Syaoran smirked and slightly tightened his grip, making her cry out. "Then I will be forced to write to the headmaster about your false teaching degree that your beloved cousin made for you." Keiko's dark eyes widened at his words. Eriol laughed as he closed the door. "Oh yeah, we did our homework. You only wanted to become a teacher at out school to see Syaoran." He said.

"That could mean jail time for you, no more whoring around." Syaoran said, his deadly glare pinning her. "Are you in or are you out?" he said softly, menacingly. With a bruised pride and a wounded heart, she nodded.

Syaoran let go of her. "Then it's settled." He turned to Eriol. "Call the airline and add one more ticket to Tomoeda, Japan for our flight in 2 hours."

--------Back in Japan--------

Tomoyo was humming as she was sitting in her room, waiting for her best friend for arrive when her cell phone rang. She grabbed it and answered it. "Hello? This is Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo, my sweet angel. I miss you." a male's familiar voice took her breath away. She smiled widely. "Eriol! I miss you too!" she said. She heard her boyfriend chuckle at the other end and said. "Hey, baby, cane you arrange a hotel room for us over there?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "You're coming here? And with Syaoran?"

"Yeah."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "But Sakura doesn't wanna see Syaoran after what he did and personally, I don't wanna see him too after he hurt my best friend!" she said. Eriol responded in defense. "Hey, come on honey! It was a trap set by Keiko!" he told her all about Keiko's lame confession and his plan to get Sakura to talk to Syaoran.

"Why that _bitch_! I swear to God, I'm gonna fucking kill her!" she said in a rage after Eriol finished.

"Well don't kill her yet, we need her to confess her dirty doing to Sakura." Her boyfriend laughed. Tomoyo giggled and said. "OK, leave it to me! I'll reserve you all rooms before Sakura arrives since she's on her way here and then call me when you arrive to the airport so then I can send Sakura home and get you guys!"

"You got it, honey. Gotta run! I love you!" Eriol said.

"I love you too; I can't wait to see you." Tomoyo said with a smile and hung up. She instantly dialed the hotel they stayed at once and reserved the rooms. Right after she was done, someone knocked at her door.

"Ojou-sama? Miss Sakura is here to see you." one of her maids called from the other side of the door. Tomoyo smiled as she put her cell phone in her jeans pocket. "Thank you, Emily. I'll be right down!" she got up and opened the door, past her maid to see Sakura. As she walked down the stairs she saw Sakura sitting on the big couch, wearing a light blue sleeveless top and a black skirt with sandals.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo called. Sakura turned to her and smiled. "Hi, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo motioned her to follow. "Let's go to my room." Sakura got up and followed her. "So..." Tomoyo began as she shut the door behind Sakura. "How have you been feeling, Sakura." She asked. Sakura sighed as she placed her bag down on her couch. "Like shit, Tomoyo. I can't stop thinking about Syaoran."

Tomoyo could tell she was tearing up already. _When he comes here to see you, Sakura, you'll be smiling again, I'm sure of it, _she thought. She reached out and touched her friend's shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Sakura. But listen...hasn't it occurred to you that Keiko sleeping with Syaoran might be a _lie_?" she asked. Sakura froze for a split moment but then shook her head. "Those pictures told it all, Tomoyo. Coming from Keiko's mouth is one thing but seeing it in a picture is another story. He betrayed me, doing the very thing I was scared of."

Tomoyo was silent for a second but then smiled. "Well, let's skip to a more cheerful subject." Sakura only nodded her head.

----------------

Syaoran rented a room that had another small room linked to it for Keiko in case she decided to pull a stunt. But he warned her clearly of the consequences, so he doubted she would do anything. Keiko said nothing as she tossed her small duffel bag on the chair in her small room. Eriol tossed his things on the bed next to Syaoran's and said. "So, how are you gonna pull this off?" he checked his watch. "It's 5 o'clock already so that means Sakura went home from Tomoyo's and she's gonna come soon."

Syaoran didn't look at him as he dug out the damn pictures of him and Keiko from his luggage. "Like I said, you take Tomoyo out and do whatever you please with her while me and the bitch here..." He motioned towards Keiko, who was now sitting on a chair next to Eriol's bed, saying nothing at all. "...go to Tomoyo's and clear things up with Sakura for then this heartache will be over for her and me."

Eriol grinned. "OK, let's get this show on the road. My baby girl will be arriving soon to start the plan. Hopefully, with the guilty one's help, we straighten things out."

----Later on that evening----

Sakura was taking an evening shower, trying to clear her mind. But it didn't help at all. The shower was nice and warm and the scent of cherry blossoms was strong but still, her mind came back to the man who she loved and wanted so badly. "Oh, Syaoran..." Sakura whispered softly. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Puzzled, she turned off the shower and quickly grabbed her phone from the little cabinet next to the shower.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura!" Tomoyo's voice reached her ears. Sakura's face held a bewildered expression. "Tomoyo?"

"Yeah, come over to my house again, I got something that can cheer you up, honey." She said and then hung up. Sakura stared at her cell phone, confused. Shrugging, she grabbed her purse and went out to Tomoyo's again.

--------Tomoyo's Mansion--------

Everyone was getting ready for Sakura's arrival, gathered in Tomoyo's room. "What do you mean you're staying here?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo. She arched an eyebrow at him and said. "Sakura is my best friend and like a sister to me, so I will stay here and help you affirm your innocence to this problem. Eriol will too since Sakura also trusts him while the bitch here..." she pointed at Keiko, who was frowning while sitting in her huge chair in the small living room. "Will be the evidence."

Syaoran sighed and gave in; Tomoyo is as hard-headed as his beloved. Suddenly, they all heard the doorbell echo in the room. "She's here!" Eriol cried. "Tomoyo, the lights!"

Tomoyo nodded and grabbed the control to the lights of the mansion. She pushed the red button and everything went dark.

Sakura meekly came in, a little afraid of the now dark place. "Tomoyo?" she called. "Where are you?"

Syaoran heard her voice and felt joy at knowing she had come. "Eriol and Tomoyo, scatter!" he said to them.

Sakura's eyes adjusted to the dark and guided herself upstairs towards Tomoyo's room. "Are you in your room, Tomoyo?" she turned right on the upper hallway to the door at the end. She grabbed the doorknob and quietly went in. Everything was darker than downstairs. "Tomoyo...?" she said quietly.

"I'm glad you came...Sakura."

Sakura gasped at the sound of the male voice and suddenly the lights flicked on, revealing the man who she loved but betrayed her and the slut he cheated on her with sitting in Tomoyo's small living room. "S-Syaoran?" she cried. Her knees trembled and was ready to run for it when she heard the door lock. She turned around to find Eriol blocking the door, her way out. "Eriol...you too?" she said.

"Sorry sensei." He said.

"Where's Tomoyo?" she cried to Syaoran. "What did you do to her?"

"I'm right here, Sakura." Her best friend appeared out one of her dark purple curtains. Sakura looked around at everyone, millions on thoughts racing in her head. She glared at Syaoran with all the hurt reflecting in her eyes. "What do you want from me?" she said, tears of heartache beginning to well up. Syaoran started walking towards her slowly. "I want you to listen to me, Sakura." He said softly. Sakura began to back away. "I don't wanna hear anymore from you!" she said. "I've heard enough!" her back touched Eriol's chest. She looked at Eriol, silently pleading him to open the door and let go, but he shook his head at her. "Just listen to what he has to say, Sakura-sensei."

Syaoran swiftly grabbed her hand and began to drag her away from Eriol. "No!" she cried, struggling. "Please...!" tears streaked down her cheeks. "Let me go!"

Tomoyo watched in worry as Syaoran dragged Sakura and was about to protest when she caught Eriol's gaze and saw him shake his head. This was between Sakura and Syaoran.

Syaoran dragged Sakura so the both of them were in front of the sulking Keiko, who hasn't spoken a word so far. He turned Sakura towards him, holding her fast by the shoulders. "Listen to me Sakura!" he said.

Sakura flashed him a teary stare. "To what? Details on how you fucked that low-life call girl?" she cried. Syaoran shook his head slowly. "I never did that, Sakura." He said. His words caught Sakura off guard but quickly said. "I saw the pictures! I saw you beneath her!"

Syaoran turned her around to face Keiko and said. "This bitch drugged me and stripped me for those damn pictures!" Sakura's eyes widened at what he was saying. "She wanted you to leave me so she could 'seduce' me back."

Sakura looked at Eriol for assurance and he nodded. "It's true." He said. "That night me, Syaoran, and other boys went out to celebrate Syaoran's bachelor party and we had drinks but we didn't know Keiko worked there so she slipped drugs into Syaoran's drink and fooled him thinking she was you. I know because after Syaoran left the room where we were partying, we didn't see him again till the next day after you left."

She looked at Tomoyo, who also nodded. "I believe him. You know how evil Keiko is, Sakura."

She looked at Syaoran then at Keiko. "Confess, Keiko!" Syaoran snapped. Keiko looked up at him with her own tears flowing down her face. "Yes, goddammit, I did it!" Sakura silently gasped at hearing the truth coming out of Keiko's lips. "I wanted you to dump Syaoran, so he could be with me again." she continued. "I slipped drugs in his drink and took him to a hotel where Hideaki was waiting with a camera. I stripped him and myself and made Hideaki take pictures at an angle that would seem he slept with me!"

There was silence in the room. Sakura's eyes began to burn in green flames, the pent-up anger that she had for almost a week rose rapidly in her body. With an angry cry, she swiftly drew her hand back, balled it into a fist, and rammed it with all her might into Keiko's face.

"BITCH!" Sakura screamed at her. "YOU FUCKING DECEIVING WHORE!"

Keiko was immediately knocked off her feet and everyone stared at Sakura in shock, even Tomoyo who supposedly knew everything about her best friend. Keiko began to weep as she covered her nose, which was starting to bleed, with her hands, got on her feet, grabbed the ticket home to Hong Kong from Syaoran's pocket and fled the room. Sakura took a deep breath as she straightened herself up, her anger finally gone through that punch. She looked at Syaoran, who was still gaping at her, and felt tears began to blur her sight. With a relieved sob, she threw her arms around her love and held on tight. Syaoran snapped out of it and with a smile, he closed his eyes and wrapped his strong arms around his future bride. Tomoyo had tears in her own eyes as Eriol smiled at the hugging couple while having his arm around Tomoyo.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry for not believing you, Syaoran!" Sakura sobbed as she pressed herself even more against him. Syaoran patted her back and stroked her honey-colored hair. "It's OK, my love; I would've had a hard time believing too if I was you."

Tomoyo smiled at Eriol. "I guess the wedding's still on, eh?" she gave him a gentle nudge on the side with a wink. Eriol chuckled and hugged her. "Yep, and it's gonna be one hell of a party."

Sakura looked at them from behind her and nodded. "Well, what are waiting for?"

---------A few days later---------

"Do you, Syaoran Li, take Sakura Kinomoto to be your wife, to hold and to cherish through the good times and the bad times until death do you apart?" the priest smiled at the young couple in front of him. After they made up, they left to Hong Kong the very next day and resumed their wedding plans. As promised, Syaoran let go of the matter with Keiko and didn't attempt to fully ruin her life, knowing her pride was bruised deeply enough for a lifetime and would never attempt such a thing again. Sakura's father and her brother along with Tomoyo's mother were flown to Hong Kong for the wedding rehearsal and they stayed with Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo in the Li Mansion. Sakura also held a graduation party, contacting all of her beloved students to make up for her not being there on graduation. The boys were delighted to see her and she saw Kaho too. During the party, she introduced Kaho to Touya and was smiling from ear to ear when she saw that they got along _very _well. She sensed a romance blooming soon between them.

Yelan and Meiling were happy to have Sakura back and were glad the misunderstanding was straightened out. Meiling wouldn't let go of Sakura when she saw her and was at the point of bawling her eyes out.

Syaoran smiled at his beautiful bride in her white wedding gown, holding a bouquet of cherry blossoms, and nodded. "I do, now and forever."

The priest turned to Sakura. "Do you, Sakura Kinomoto, take Syaoran Li to be your beloved husband, to hold and to cherish through the good times and the bad times until death do you apart?"

Sakura smiled as she felt the happy tears welling up in her eyes as she gazed at her groom. "I do, now and for eternity."

Kaho, who was picked to be the ring bearer, approached the couple and held a tiny, heart-shaped, white pillow that had two platinum bands in its white ribbon. Syaoran took the smallest ring and slipped slowly into Sakura's ring finger. Sakura took the other ring and slipped it into Syaoran's finger.

The priest took their hands and joined them, with his on top of them. "And so, by the power invested in me, I now declare you man and wife." He smiled at Syaoran. "You may now kiss the bride.

Syaoran didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her towards him, and took her lips in a fierce kiss. Everyone in the church stood up and began to clap wildly. Tomoyo and Meiling were bawling, Eriol smiled and nodded, Touya had a small smile on his face as he looked at how happy his baby sister was, and Yelan and Fujitaka had tears in their eyes.

Syaoran bent down and swept Sakura off her feet, getting a happy squeal from her. Everyone followed them, throwing cherry blossom petals at them as they went out the church and into the limo awaiting them.

When they were inside, Sakura began peppering Syaoran with light kisses. "And now begins the second phase of our love story, _hubby_."

Syaoran smiled at her and took her hand. "Yep, and this will be the greatest story ever told..._my wife._" He yanked her towards him to steal her lips in a deep kiss.

------------------

Sakura, now 22 years old, hummed to herself as she sat in the huge gardens of the Li Mansion. Her 3-year old daughter, Sayuri, was giggling as she played with her toys in front of her mother. Sakura smiled fondly at the toddler. She got pregnant during her sophomore year in college with Syaoran. He was overjoyed at finding out he was going to be a father. Sakura was a little concerned about raising the baby and juggling school but it turned out to be surprisingly easy, and now that she was a college graduate with a degree in business management, she could help Syaoran run the family's company and have plenty of time to spend with her husband and her baby. Tomoyo and Eriol married a short time ago and her older brother was dating Kaho which Sakura suspected they would marry soon also. She patted her growing stomach. She remembered the tears of joy in Syaoran when he saw the newborn baby in the delivery room after a lengthy labor. Sayuri Li Kinomoto had her green eyes but had Syaoran's dark chocolate hair and she was beautiful, her and Syaoran's result of their deep love for each other.

_And soon, Sayuri will have a sister or a brother or both, _she smiled to herself. She then heard a male chuckle behind her and she turned around with a smile to find her husband behind her. "Hey honey!" she jumped out of the chair and threw her arms around him. "How was work?"

Syaoran smiled and hugged her tight. "It was exhausting!" he pouted. "I want my wife to baby me."

Sayuri stopped playing and when she saw her daddy, she got up and went to him, stretching her arms towards him. "Dada!" she smiled. Syaoran let go of Sakura and with a laugh, picked up his daughter.

"I can't believe how time flies." Sakura said in wonder as she patted her growing belly. Syaoran looked at her and wrapped an arm around her while holding Sayuri with the other. "Yeah, but I still love you the same, my darling." He said. Sakura smiled and rested her cheek against his chest. "For eternity, right?" she said softly.

Syaoran nodded and kissed her hair. "For eternity and beyond..._watashi no mi Sakura_." He said sweetly.

Sakura could only smile.

A/N

FINISHED! NOW ENJOY WILD BLOSSOM AND IN LOVE AND WAR! I'm doing the progress of bringing another CCS story to life! Stay tuned and keep reviewing! I appreciate them!

Oyasumi nasai,

_Mistress Ness _


End file.
